Always Mad
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Alice has come back to Wonderland! But what are the screams from Mirana's castle? What secret is Mirana keeping? What will they have to deal with next? Is the first Wonderland child what she seems to be? WARNING: Halice fluff!
1. The New Hightopp

**My first Alice in Wonderland fic! I had a dream about the Mad Hatter and Alice together and it made him seem less mad so, I thought I'd put in a character that was permanently mad. **

She ran through the woods around Marmoreal as he followed, giggling in fun-filled pursuit. Her blonde curls flew behind her as she ran, his hat clutched in her hand. She rounded a cherry blossom tree, gasping as she tripped on the thick roots. She tumbled to the ground, hat flying out of her grasp.

'Stop! Tarrant, wait!' She yelled too late as he went tumbling on top of her, landing in a very compromising situation.

'Oof! Oh, sorry there.' Tarrant said, rolling off of Alice quickly, cheeks reddening. She laughed at him as she picked up his hat, brushing the dirt off of it before placing it on his head.

Thank goodness, it didn't take long for Tarrant to confess his feelings to her, courtesy of his rants. It just came blurting out and he wasn't sure she would accept him but she did! And very delightfully agree to let him court her. He struggled to reign in those disgusting, _slurvish _Thoughts. Alice expected him to be a gentleman!

But of course, that was not at all what she wanted, quite the contrary. But she would never say so, it would be most unladylike. Tarrant never suspected she would be so…wantful of him.

'There you go! How's about a new game now. I have one! It's very simple, hardly any rules.' Alice said, stepping into his arms snuggly.

The hatter smiled down at his Champion. He had never been in love before and was far less experienced than Alice, though he did a far better job than a beginner in Alice's opinion.

'And what game is that, lassie?' He smiled, Scottish accent taking over his last words as his clear green eyes went purple.

'This one.' Alice said, pressing her lips to his. Tarrant's eyes closed instantly, savoring the taste of his lady. She tasted like muchness and the strawberry tea he made especially for her this morning.

'That's my favorite game.' He muttered as she pulled away.

He ripped opened his eyes as a terrified scream pierced the air. It was not the first time he'd heard it but it certainly was Alice's. Her first instinct was to hold on tight to her hatter but as soon as she gathered herself, she grabbed his hand and began to run towards the White Queen's castle.

'Alice darling, where are you going?' He asked, running along to keep up.

'That scream. Sounded scared. Someone must be. In trouble.' Alice said in short breaths as she focused on finding out what was wrong.

The hatter shook his head. Whatever that scream was, it gave him a strange feeling he didn't like. Then Alice along with Tarrant was jerked sideways into the bushes. They tumbled to the ground for the second time that day and looked up at none other than the worried face of the White Queen, Mirana.

'Mirana, what's wrong? Where are the screams coming from?' Alice shot at her immediately.

'I was afraid you would ask that. When she screamed I heard you two running in the woods so I came to stop you before you burst into the castle. Now, I must ask that you both come with me.' She said, pulling Tarrant and Alice to the back of the castle.

Leaves lay scattered on the ground everywhere, Mirana knelt down and brushing away some dirt, there was what looked like a very old trapdoor. Mirana flipped it open and climbed down into the dark hole.

'Follow me, please.' Her voice echoed.

Tarrant lowered Alice into the hole and then followed in himself, closing the door behind him. It was completely dark and the hatter had a sinking feeling there was a very big secret the queen had hidden from them. Mirana lighted the torches with a click of her fingers, revealing a long stairway.

'I'm very sorry you're only finding out now. Most of Underland think the screams come from ghosts. Mally, McTwisp, Absolem, the Tweedles and the rest of our friends know who I'm hiding. I feared it would shock you too much, Tarrant.' Mirana said, slightly more calm now as the three of them walked up the stairway.

'Who is _she_?' Alice asked, holding Tarrant's hand tightly.

'After we banished my sister, Bayard reported that there was still a little girl captive there. I went with Mally and the Tweedles to rescue her and I found the poor thing half dead. She asked me on the way back to the castle if she would be placed in the dungeons.' Mirana said, a fond expression in her eyes.

'Why ever would she ask such a thing?' Tarrant asked, anger clouding his features. Only the Red Queen would be so cruel to a mere child.

'She was so ashamed to say it out loud, because the Red Queen was her mother.' Mirana said before she had to stop. Alice stumbled back shock but Tarrant caught her in time. The Royal Hatter looked up at his queen darkly.

'You mean to tell us. There is a little tyrant at the top of these stairs?' Tarrant said.

'No! She is nothing like her mother. In fact, Iracebeth was the one who placed her in the dungeons as soon as she was old enough to walk. She beheaded the young girl's father when she found Stayne.'

Stayne isn't the father? Then who?' Alice squealed.

'Actually it was _her _hatter. The only Hightopp she didn't kill. Your cousin, Tarrant.' Mirana said, hanging her head in shame. She knew she should have told him, there was still one member of his family left alive now.

'She's a Hightopp, my family but she's also…' Tarrant stuttered.

'Her name is Pamina and she takes me as her mother. She is nothing at all like Racie! You'd be pleased at how similar she is to you, Tarrant. And only you and Alice would truly understand her.' Mirana ranted.

'I don't understand.' Tarrant said, confused but relieved there would be no new dictator.

'She's quite the young hat maker, her father had the chance to teach her before…well…yes and sometimes even I can't understand her. She's quite mad.' Mirana smiled.

'I must meet her then.' Tarrant said, eyes sparkling at the word 'mad'.

'She would be your…niece. Not at all a distant family member.' Alice said smilingly as she elbowed him lightly.

'Family!' Tarrant chirped happily in response.

'Here we are. Wait here for a moment please.' Mirana said, grinning before she slipped in between the large mahogany door. Not 2 seconds later, there was a squeal.

'Mother!' The squeal said, there was a pitter patter of tiny feet and the sound of light chains.

'Hello, sweet one!' Mirana said, laughing.

'Sorry about the screams , mother. I had the most awful dream, and she was there again, even though I know she's gone now but I saw her on the balcony holding an axe and daddy was there and he was waving goodbye and then she-'

'Pamina.' Mirana said, gently.

'- Yes. Sorry. I'm fine.' Pamina choked.

Alice giggled silently, poking Tarrant in the ribs knowingly.

'You know you are a lot like…'

'Uncle Tarrant?' Pamina interrupted.

Tarrant beamed behind the door, his smile stretching incredibly wide.

'Yes! How did you know?' Mirana asked surprised.

'Daddy said so a lot! He missed his family and he said Uncle Tarrant was the only one still alive after the big ugly dragon!' Pamina said.

Alice let slip a laugh at her reference to the Jabberwocky and that was all it took. Inside the room, both of them went silent for completely different reasons.

'Hello? Did you bring someone Mother?' Pamina whispered.

Before Mirana could utter another word, the hatter walked into the room, pulling Alice with him. He smiled at the sight before him. Mirana sat on a small fluffy bed beside a little red-haired girl with matching shades of red make-up on her white skin. She wore a tiny white and red hat, sewed with ribbons and a tattered 10/6 card tucked in. She had dark brown eyes, much like his cousin which promptly changed to emerald green when she caught sight of Tarrant and Alice.

'Visitors!' She squealed, clapping her tiny hands as she jumped off the bed and ran towards them.

5 feet later, she tripped and fell to the ground with a tiny 'oh'. She rolled over, face up and giggled hysterically as Alice came over to help her up. She took Alice's hand, sitting up, giggling still.

'Silly me! I forgot!' She said, shaking the chain on her feet. The cuff was loose on her ankle and the chain was smaller than average but it was solid and very much there.

'You're chained!' Alice said disbelievingly as the hatter gasped.

'I asked for them! Mother didn't like it but I did break the table once and what if Mally or Chessur had been here. I don't want to hurt them.' Pamina said, eyes shading back to brown.

'What makes you think you'll hurt them?' Mirana said, exasperated.

'I told you, mother. I'm mad. How unfortunate, I can't help it.' Pamina said, smiling but her eyes changed into a heartbreaking blue.

'Yes. I'm afraid you are, completely mad, perfectly bonkers.' Alice said, turning to Tarrant. He smiled as he knelt down to Pamina's height, the words already on his lips.

'But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are.' Tarrant said, grinning at her madly.


	2. Little Hatter

**Hey Chapter 2 is here! I just loved the movie but it made me sad that there were no more kids existant in it! :D Review!**

Pamina giggled at him, adorably. It's been so long since a child has been in the kingdom of Underland. And she was unbearably sweet, too. Not at all like the bloody big head. Her eyes changed rapidly from the sad blue to a delighted green. She smiled and tilted her head, taking a closer look at Tarrant and Alice.

'Are you my Uncle Tarrant? You have a splendid hat and you've got make-up and I saw your eyes change! Please tell me you're him!' She chirped excitedly, clapping her hands faster than a hummingbird's wings.

'Tarrant Hightopp, Mad Hatter at your service, my lady!' Tarrant answered, the gap in his teeth showing.

Pamina threw her tiny arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could. Her bright red ringlets tumbled forward to her cheeks, the vivid colour contrasting with her pale pristine skin. When she let go, Alice smiled, touched by the look on her hatter's face.

She nearly gasped as Pamina turned her gaze to her, it was the first time she noticed how striking her eyes and make-up were. Emerald green eyes paired with make-up of only one colour but every single shade, a fiery pattern covered her entire eye vary drastically from shade to shade.

'You must be Alice, the Champion!' Pamina beamed suddenly as she hugged Alice's legs.

'Oh my goodness, Tarrant, were you this spontaneously excited and energetically hyper when you were young?' Alice teased, hugging the little girl, wishing that Pamina would maybe be allowed to come out sometime. She knew firsthand how being cooped up could have their effect of children.

'Well, similar I suppose.' Hatter grinned carefree but a pink blush betrayed him.

'Tarrant, you must come see this. It's all hers!' Mirana said, smiling delightedly at how things were going.

'What is?' Tarrant asked, curious as he walked over to a very large chest, leaving Alice and Pamina chatting amiably.

Mirana lifted the lid with flourish, revealing a large collection of hats varying in all sorts of types, designs, sizes and colours. Immediately, Tarrant sifted through the hats in wonder, checking stitching, creativity and overall designs. He inspected each and every hat not noticing that everyone in the room was now watching him in anticipation.

Her hats were solid, well weighted, not a loose stitch in sight. The designs were beautiful and intricate though not as intricate as his own work. Usually, Hightopp children started this kind of work at 14 years, she was barely 7. Obviously, she had amazing talent. There was so much more she could learn, if only his cousin were still alive, she would have grown up to be a marvelous hatter.

He spun around and jumped, seeing Pamina right behind him. Within the next second though, he next down and placed the hat in her tiny hands.

'They're beautiful! You're very talented, you know.' He said, tipping her nose lightly like a naughty child.

'Thank you!' She giggled.

'You know, Tarrant, she's been asking for you for quite a while. She wanted to ask you something, I believe.' Mirana said, innocently giving Pamina a not so secretive wink as her daughter blushed.

'Uh…yes, uh-huh, well see, I know my hats are not that good and without my father I wouldn't learn better than now and then Mother said you're family and you're the best hatter ever and-'

'Pamina, just ask!' Mirana said, grining.

'Will you teach me your trade?' she squeaked out.

'Well, first it's our trade...and what kind of uncle would I be to refuse my niece such a request. I'd be absolutely delighted!' Tarrant said, picking her up and spinning her around, the two of them laughing.

Alice clapped her hands cheerily as Mirana put a hand to her heart, touched by the scene before her. Though Alice was happy, she couldn't help but notice the chain around Pamina's ankle and the urge to rip it off. Slowly she made her way over to Mirana's side.

'Alice, I sense a question. What is it?' Mirana asked serenely.

'The chains, Mirana. They're bad for her. The hatter is mad but he doesn't ask to be chained. The poor thing doesn't trust herself.' Alice said sadly.

'Yes, I know.' Mirana answered, lips quivering.

'Ah yes! Alice has a point there!' Tarrant chirped in, making the two jump in surprise.

'When I come to see her for her lessons, she must not be chained.' Tarrant added, smiling, causing a very distressed yelp from the crook of his arm.

'I'll hurt you!' She said, eyes switching to sky blue.

'Don't be silly! The mad can't hurt the mad!' Tarrant said, grinning.

'Why doesn't she come out, Mirana? I have more colourful make-up! We could change her make-up.' Alice said.

'Alice, my family doesn't wear make-up on purpose. We are born this way, it doesn't come off!' Tarrant said, looking at Alice like should have known.

'I've tried wearing Mother's black make-up so I'd look like her but it slid off.' Pamina said smiling though her eyes remained blue.

'There, there, at least you'll learn to make more beautiful hats! And dresses and suits as well!' Tarrant said happily.

Almost instantly, her eyes shaded back to an emerald green and her red lips smiled wide. Alice leaned in as Pamina hugged her new found family.

'Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll find a way to you the world!' Alice whispered conspiratorially, winking as she puckered her lips and placed a finger in front of them in the 'hush' sign.

Pamina giggled and sealed her lips with an imaginary zip and threw away the key. But the hatter heard all…and he smiled.


	3. Haunting Memories

**Hey guys! I usually do narrative for this fic but it might contain some POV's…like now! :D Peace out ya'll and thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Pamina's POV**

I watched as Mother escorted Alice and Uncle Tarrant out of my room. She smiled back at me and blew me a kiss. I grinned as I held up a hand and caught it. It felt so pleasant to meet new family and Alice was so nice.

'I'd bet my best hat, she likes Uncle Tarrant.' I whispered to myself, giggling.

I walked over to my chest of hats, chain jingling behind me and started picking up my fallen hats. The Wind blew in from the window snatching up a hat, playing it in the air as she laughed at me.

I laughed back, chasing my hat as it flew just short of my fingers. I missed it again so pouting I went back to my hat chest, the Wind finally relenting and placing the hat neatly into the chest. I closed it before she could change her mind.

I jumped on my fluffy white bed thinking about all the exciting things I had to look forward to. Hatting lessons with Uncle Tarrant was top of the list. I sighed, smiling; I wouldn't have to wear the chain. I didn't know if I would be safe but Uncle Tarrant won't have it.

'At least, I'll be able to make prettier dresses.' I said aloud, scowling at the red and white cotton dress I'd made for myself.

Those were my two favorite colours after all but I'd always dreamed of the things I could do with it if I knew how. Second on the list was Alice's promise to show me the world. I smiled widely; I've never been outside since my ride back from Salazen Grum. And I was too busy then talking to Mother to look outside.

I slid out my bedside drawer, taking out a small mirror. I studied my features, red make-up and fiery curly hair with my hat firmly in place. It wouldn't take long to guess that I was a Hightopp but then again it would take even less time to know who my mother must be. The face in the mirror now had sad blue eyes and a disappointed face. I touched my fingers to the tattered 10/6 card Father gave me before he…

Now now, I scolded myself, I should really think happier thoughts. I'll make a real list of things to look forward to instead of one just in my head!

I jumped up from my bed and carefully slid out the tiny key I hid in my hat, bending down, I unlocked the cuff around my ankle and rubbed it. It's such a marvelous feeling to be free again. I tucked away the key and ran to my work room. I opened the door and breathed in the scent of all the different coloured fabrics and ribbons Mother brought for me. I scurried across the velvet carpet, hopping over to my work desk.

I pulled out drawer after drawer, hatting tools in each one. I stopped for a moment. Where in Underland did I put those writing things? I moved to the lowest drawer and let out a squeal as I opened it and snatched the paper, ink and quill. I arranged them carefully on the desk and dipped my quill in the ink.

_Things to Look Forward to_

The scratching sound of my quill stopped as I lifted it to look at my words. The title's too long so I scratched it off, rewriting a better shorter one.

_My Underland List_

It sounded better so I decided to continue with the things all my friends and family try to do for me.

_Mother- Potion lessons._

_Uncle Tarrant- Hatting lessons_

_Alice- Showing me Underland_

_Chessur- Evaporating skills_

I stuck out my tongue. Chessur tried his best but I've never once come close to disappearing. Mally said I looked like I swallowed pishalver. I actually quite liked Mally's lessons so I wrote that down next.

_Mally- Swordsmanship_

I grinned wide thinking maybe I shouldn't tell Mother just yet about that one. I think I'm actually getting quite good at it though I'm stuck using lamps cause Mally's too little to carry a real sword. I bet she'd sulk if I told her that. She hates being called little.

I hopped down my chair and began walking back to my room, yawning. I went to my dresser and carefully took off my hat, putting it in front of the mirror. Beside it my jewellery box caught my eye and my mind went back through the years as I opened it and took out my gold chain, the one with the blood-red heart pendant.

I held it tight in my hand, the only solid gift my real mother gave to me. The necklace was the only thing left of the past. If he hadn't come along, my mother would have loved me and daddy wouldn't have died.

_*flashback*_

_Just after my third birthday, I saw my mother, running over to the door. I heard the fake people talking about a handsome man coming from…somewhere, I don't remember. _

_I followed, slowly, peeking through the curtains, watching the man dressed in black come out of the carriage. He gave me the worst feeling, like people dying. He knelt and asked to be part of mommy's court. _

_She was talking to him so nicely. Even nicer than daddy, why's she so giggly? She's not herself. Once she sees daddy, once she sees me, she'll remember us. He's nothing, we're family, I scowled and the intruder's eyes moved to me and I stopped. But there was nothing there, no feeling at all. I wanted to run but I couldn't look away._

_A pair of big hands closed down on my shoulders gently. I turned around thinking I got caught by Mister Fake Belly but it was just daddy. He looked at me and smiled but I didn't smile back. I looked to the black man and mommy giggling. Daddy looked too and his eyes went blue, I knew he was sad but he looked down and smiled at me._

'_Such a naughty girl, you. Running and peeking. Come on, I'll tuck you in.' he said, winking and picking me up as he took me back to my room._

_He tucked me in the covers and took off my hat for me, but I still saw the black man. _

'_Do you love mommy, daddy?' I asked, looking up at him, burning away the black man's eyes with my daddy's face._

'_So much. I love everything about her.' Daddy grinned, going purple._

'_He doesn't love her. She'll see us and remember and love us won't she?' I asked but he didn't say anything for the longest time._

'_Pamina, don't you worry, I'll always love you.' Daddy said, kissing my forehead before he turned off the lights and let me dream._

_*end of flashback*_

I carried the necklace back to my bed, throwing myself on it. I tried to chase away the bad dreams, the bad memories. I really did try but I couldn't I held my head in my hands and screamed.

_*flashback*_

_A week after Stayne got here, mommy called on daddy. He took me along, holding my hand, he stopped behind her door and kneeled to my height, taking off the card in his hat, he slid it in mine._

'_No peeking, this time, just go back to your room. Okay?' He kissed my cheek and walked into her room._

_I saw a flash of black and held the door open. I couldn't help it, I didn't listen, I peeked. I watched my mother say she loved Stayne. I watched Daddy lunge at Stayne and cut his eye with a hatpin. He pushed my Daddy against the balcony. I held my breath but I wanted to scream._

_Stayne carried up and axe but Daddy didn't see him, he was looking at mommy. Daddy reached his hand out to mommy but she didn't take it, she backed away. Then Stayne brought down the axe and Daddy's head…_

_He pushed Daddy's body into the moat under the balcony while mommy just stood there. Tears ran down my cheeks so fast I couldn't count them. Daddy's never coming back. I touched the card in my hat, still warm from his fingers. I didn't even get to say goodbye._

_I choked on my sobs, trying to swallow them but I was too late. Stayne threw open the door, grabbed my arm and yanked me into the room painfully. I didn't look at him, I didn't look at mommy. I heard a scrape of metal, the axe._

'_No! Not her. She'll go in the dungeon.' Mommy said, taking my hand she pulled me out the door._

_As soon as we were out of Stayne's sight I ripped my hand away from hers. I felt so disgusted, how can she touch me after having a part in killing Daddy. She looked at me with her angry eyes, like a monster. I looked up at her with new eyes. She always looked so perfect to me, even with her head. Now she looked exactly like the heartless monster that just killed my Daddy._

_She led me into the dungeons and took a pair of new silver cuffs. She already prepared me a spot. She chained me to the ground and I stared up at her._

'_When Aunt Mirana comes back, I'll get out. You'll be sorry you didn't take Daddy's hand.'_

_She knelt down, untying a necklace from around her neck. She fastened it around my neck, the metal seemed to burn me._

'_You won't kill me. I'll always be your mother.'_

_Then she left and I was free to scream my heart out._

_*end of flashback*_

I ran back to the dresser, I shut the necklace in the box, screaming. The mirror showed me a monster. I saw my orange eyes flaming in madness, I looked broken and dangerous. I slammed the box down and kicked it under my bed. I jumped on my bed and yanked and clawed at the sheets. I screamed for everything. Daddy wasn't coming back, my mother would stay a part of me, I wanted to chance to kill Stayne, I didn't even know if I could.

I screamed and screamed till I couldn't anymore and all there was left was tears.


	4. Control The Monster

**Oh my god! Thanks so much for all the story alerts, reviews and favorite story adds! Reading it made my whole week! Thanks so much everybody!**

**Tarrant's POV**

The same familiar scream went through the castle as we reached the bottom of the stairs…but it didn't stop at just one. The three of us looked up and started running back to her room. I knew this wasn't normal, even for her, even as mad as me. She always only screamed just once. And this was so different, before it was fear in her scream, now it was everything…anger, fear, hate, sadness…

It made me so worried to hear all that, I could almost feel it. Each scream went through my flesh and hit me in the heart, warning me something bad was going to happen. Then it faded into one last strangled scream.

The stairs seemed shorter this time and I was the first to burst into her room.

'No! Leave, don't come in here!' She screamed, trying to push me out.

'Pamina, we're here to help you!' Mirana said, running forward to clasp her daughter's hands.

'My chains! I'm dangerous! I need my chains!' She yelled shaking her head, curls flying.

'No!' Alice yelled back, storming in.

Surprising everyone into silence, she knelt down next to Pamina and I prayed hard something bad wouldn't be said.

'No chains, Pamina. You can't be chained all the time. You're just a child. I'm not going to let you lock yourself up like a prisoner!' Alice said firmly into Pamina's bright orange eyes.

'I'm a _dangerous _child. Those chains keep the monster from hurting people.' Pamina said, tearing flowing down her cheeks.

'No, those chains let the monster win. If you learn to control it on your own it's much easier.' I said quietly.

She jerked her eyes up to me, keeping her gaze for a moment, she slid a key from her dress and gave it to Mirana.

I walked with her as she lay on her bed, crying. I pulled a chair forward, sitting beside her. The orange didn't leave her eyes. What was it that kept it there?

'I have a feeling she wants to speak to you alone, Tarrant. Try and stay calm for her. Tuck her in, I'll take Alice downstairs.' Mirana whispered. She already knew what the screams were about.

She leaned in to kiss her daughter and whispered something I couldn't hear. Then she took Alice and left us alone. The last two Hightopps.

'You have the same muchness Alice has, you're quite strong and you're a very excellent person. Why do scream with so many bad things?' I asked.

'I've seen many bad things. They never leave. They're always there. She's there with her black man.' She said, eyes flaming to a much brighter orange.

'You really should control that, little one. Hate and anger and eat a person till they're not themselves.' I said, kissing her forehead.

'But she's hated by all of Underland and he is just despicable. I'm not the only one.'

'No but it's stronger in you. I understand why you hate the Red Queen but Stayne is a useless frog snapping, turtle mangling idiot. Why waste your time?' I said.

'You don't know.' She said, surprised.

'Don't know what?' I asked, surprised too by her sudden change in mood.

'You wouldn't want to know.' She squeaked, pulling the covers over her head.

'Tell me.'

'No.'

'Tell me.' I said again, firmly.

'She loved Daddy. She really did. And he did love her as much. We could have been happy but Stayne had to come in and ruin it.' She said, edging out from beneath the blanket.

'She chose him, I saw it. Daddy told me to go, don't peek but I did. She loved Stayne, Daddy attacked him, cut out his eye but then he was against the balcony and I wanted to scream so bad I wanted to help him, he held out his hand but she didn't take it, then Stayne, the axe…' She ranted, tiny frame shaking.

I pulled her into my lap and rocked her, hushing her. She looked so broken, even banished those two managed to hurt my family.

'I know he loved her. He told me. It was a secret. I helped him make a necklace for her. Small lovely gold chain with a smooth polished ruby heart he shaped himself. I really didn't understand how he could love _her_, but he did. And she did love him. She was just blinded by Stayne. As much of a tyrant she was, she very much loved my cousin.' I said, quietly.

'She killed him and gave that necklace to me. I don't see how she loved Daddy.' Pamina said, looking up at me with sad blue eyes.

'Love is a strange feeling, good in all ways but can show itself in any way or not at all. Later on, when you love, you'll understand. On the bright side, the calm talking, non screaming conversation we had has turned your eyes to blue. Well at least it's not orange. You have controlled the monster.' I said, smiling

'Yes! I have!' She squealed in delight.

'Exciting isn't it? Don't worry about the next time, I'll help you control the monster. After a few times, you'll be able to do it on your own. You'll have to fight it down all your life but as long as you don't give up, you'll win! I think I shall introduce you to tea soon. Calms people down extremely well, I have 15 cups a day! I do wonder, Alice said the strawberry one was excellent.' I mused.

'Ooh! I knew you love her! I bet my best hat she loves you too, you know!' She said, eyes shining green.

'Oh well, ah yes, that! Well yes, I suppose so.' I stuttered, the colour pink flooding my cheeks as I smiled nervously. Pamina laughed, jumping on her bed.

'But what's tea?' she asked, stopping her continuous bouncing.

'It's the most wonderful drink in the entire universe!' I exclaimed, grinning, glad of the change in topic.

**The monster will cause a lot of trouble in the coming chapters so if you liked this chapter…REVIEW! :D**


	5. Alice's Muchness

**Hey! Thanks so much for your continuous support and constructive criticism! :D I hope this chapter shows more improvement!**

**Alice's POV**

I woke up in my room, stretching deliciously. Lovely dreams always had me wake up happy. I opened my eyes and met dark brown ones, stifling a small scream once I noticed who it was.

'Mirana! Why are you here so early?' I asked, heart pounding from my morning scare.

'Ooh, so sorry dear. Tarrant is quite the late sleeper but I needed to speak to both of you so I came to wake him.' she smiled shyly.

'But his room is…Mirana! It's not like that!' I said, realizing her implied words.

'Really? I always thought…Oh nevermind! Would you meet me in the throne room once you're ready?' She said, changing the topic with a smile.

'Yes, of course.' I said, getting out of bed as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I walked to the bathroom, washing up quickly, I dressed in a pale blue dress and a matching hat Tarrant made for me. He loved making me dresses but it especially pleased him when I wore his hats. I rushed out of the room eager to see what Mirana wanted.

When I reached the throne room doors, the two knights bowed to me and opened the doors for me. I nodded my thanks and went in, walking towards the table Mirana was seated at. She gestured for me to sit.

'Where's Hatter?' I asked, taking the seat next to her.

'I'm not exactly sure, he's not in his room or anywhere else in the castle. Regardless, I wanted to speak to you concerning your courtship and Pamina.' She said serenely, offering me a squimberry tart.

'I was worried about that, is it too much for her?' I asked, nibbling on the tart.

'She's delighted! She requested your presence as well when Tarrant gives her lessons.' Mirana smiled.

'Oh! That's wonderful! When do their lessons begin?' I asked, grinning.

'Today I think. Just a small warning, she doesn't have a mannequin. Also, you should try to locate Tarrant. If possible.' Mirana sighed, shaking her head.

'Alright…' I said, getting up slowly.

She was acting strangely suspicious. I walked out of the room, heading for the gardens, wondering what warning Mirana meant when she said Pamina doesn't have a mannequin. I stepped out the castle doors and was immediately swallowed up in a hug of the sun's rays. Luckily, my dress was airy enough so I wasn't too warm.

I walked a little further towards the Mirror Lake. The Tweedles said the Lady could turn your reflection into her own to speak to you. I've never actually seen her myself but Bander had a peculiar soft spot for her. Mirana even built him a home beside it so he could be closer to her.

The flowers chatted amiably as I walked past, personalities showing through comments. The forget-me-nots were nicest, they complimented everybody and always said the kindest things. The lilies, Mirana's favorite, were calm and serene much like herself. The roses were quite vain and absolutely loved gossiping.

I walked past those as fast as I could, the lake was just past them. I waved to Bander as he came running over to me. He jumped around me lightly, licking my hand as his speckled fur tickled my skin.

I walked to the lake with him, talking about how ridiculously the courtiers spoke to Mirana's trees, stopping abruptly when a multi-coloured pile of clothes caught my eye. I ran to them and looked through the pile. It was Tarrant's.

I looked around for any sight of him but saw nothing. I was about to start panicking when a loud splash caught my attention. I spun my head around and was immediately stunned into silence.

Tarrant burst out of the clear water, bare-chested, pale and eye-catchingly toned. The water lapped against him at mid chest as he swept back his hair so he could see. The sun beat down on his pale skin which showed no signs of burning. I stared on as he dived into the water again. The water was so clear I could see how his smooth muscles moved and stretched as he swam in the water.

Without warning he popped up again, this time noticing me, he waded over not leaving the water. He grinned at me, a hint of teenage naughtiness while he reached his hand out like a gentleman. I gave him a puzzled look, keeping my eyes on his so not to be distracted by what was just below them.

'Why don't you join me, Alice?' he asked.

'Um, well, perhaps another time, Pamina's first lesson with you is today. We really should be going.' I said quickly, scrambling to my feet.

'Now where's your muchness?' Tarrant taunted, hand still outstretched.

I stopped in my tracks, staring into his eyes hard. He stared back so I did what I would've done whenever someone challenged my muchness. I slid out of my dress and removed my hat, leaving my hatter wide eyed and startled. Dressed only in a cotton underdress, I grabbed his hand and dived into the cool, inviting water.

'My muchness is right where it's supposed to be!' I said, splashing up.

'Excellent!' He said in his thick Outlandish accent as he took hold of my arms and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine.

'Now, let's visit my niece.' He said, lips leaving mine as he lead us back to the shore to get dressed.

'Come again anytime! You've got yourself an adorably feisty thing there, Tarrant!' A feminine voice said, making me turn in surprise.

'Isn't she?' he replied to the beautiful blue woman hidden in the water.

My cheeks flushed pink as I yanked on my dress in a hurry. I placed my hat firmly on and took Tarrant's hand as we walked back to the castle, hair still dripping wet as evidence of our playful yet scandalous fooling around.

I hope the Chattaway sisters never learn of this. They might have been skinny dipping in someone else's pool but at least they had no man in there with them.

**How'd ya like it? Many people see Tarrant as sweet and innocent but they forget** **he's a man too! And men will be men! REVIEW and tell me how you liked it or how you didn't and I'll try to do better! :D **


	6. Live Mannequin

**Once again, you guys have managed to make me grin like a hatter with your awesome reviews! :D I hope you guys like this chapter! Anyways, Pamina inherited a certain something from Iracebeth! The love of live subjects! :D**

**Tarrant's POV**

I grinned all the way up to the castle. That lovely blush was still evident on Alice's cheeks as we walked to the back of the castle, receiving wondering stares at our wet hair and crumpled clothes. Alice lifted her head then, walking as though she couldn't hear their whispers.

I was expecting a very unpleasant talk concerning our incident once we were alone but I loved the way she looked when she was diving into the water with me. So full of muchness, bravery and freedom, so much herself…unlike the show of ladylike elegance and delicate frame that deceived everyone else. I knew the real Alice, from the first time she came to Underland.

'Hatter, come on! Pamina is expecting you!' She sang, slipping down the trapdoor.

I went in after her, shutting the door carefully. I descended slowly but Alice pulled me along until she stood right in front of me, our bodies flush against each other, making me miss a breath.

'You, sir, are going to make me a swim suit! I wasn't even wearing a corset!' She whispered, heat radiating from her small frame.

'Oh yes, I know. I mean, of course, my lady. Sorry to have displeased you.' I said, regaining hold of my words, bowing to her like how a gentleman should. I should be more of a gentleman…if she gets a bit carried away. She tends to forget…most things when we are...

'You didn't displease me, it was quite nice just…a very unexpected surprise.' She muttered, looking down.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it. Because I have many more planned.' I said.

She looked up immediately, shock on her face as her lips poised to say something. I bent down and kissed her softly, stopping her words. When I pulled away, her eyes stayed shut. I took her hand, grinning as we walked up the stairs in silence. I loved how I never needed to fill the air with words when I'm with her. It was more like the air was already filled with her presence. I usually hated silence, it was so uncomfortable. But when I feel her with me, I didn't feel like I needed to spit out the first words in my head like a madman.

She makes me insane while making me less mad, at the same time. I wasn't dangerous when she was with me, dangerous like Pamina thought she was. I'm not a liar, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth but I didn't want to tell her the truths behind her words.

Her madness was so much worse than any in my family, worse than me. Her madness carried hints from Iracebeth. Iracebeth had such a dangerous, bad madness. She was evil. Pamina was not. But if angered…I swallowed my worries. I don't have to tell her. She hasn't asked. She doesn't suspect it yet, she's too young to be harm to anyone. But that wasn't exactly truth either.

No one knows when the madness will show itself and begin eating away at you. But it almost never ever starts so early, until she's 15 we have time to raise her properly, I can teach her to control the monster. She's done it.

She's a strong little thing. She can do it. I'm not going to let Iracebeth's anything harm my family.

'Tarrant? Are you alright?' Alice asked as we approached Pamina's room.

'Yes, fine. Ladies first, Miss Alice.' I said, gesturing to the door.

I hope Alice wouldn't mind too much. But she does have a fondness for Pamina. Plus Alice has a wonderful figure for tailoring, even if she tries to decline she'll take one look into Pamina's doleful eyes and relent.

I grinned, swallowing laughter as I slipped inside the room and shut the door. I took Alice's hand, pulling her through another door inside the room. Mally already told me about her work room, she hides there to teach Pamina sword fighting. I frowned slightly. At least she's not using blades. Mirana would still disapprove though.

Pamina sat at the table in the middle of the room, studying a roll of fabric closely. She looked up as we entered the room and let out a squeal of delight, she ran to us, hugging us both in turn.

'Thank you so much for coming, Alice. The others weren't pleased when I asked them to be my test subject.' Pamina said grinning, pulling Alice to stand beside the desk.

'Test…subject?' She repeated in surprise before spinning around to me.

'Tarrant, why am I here exactly?' She asked looking at me warily.

'Come now Alice, it's nothing much. Just be a good doll and stand still.' I said, giggling.

'Doll? Mannequin! Mirana!' She spluttered, blue eyes widening adorably just like a child.

'Please Alice? I promise the pins will not come a millimeter close to your skin and you will have the largest collection of clothes in Underland.' Pamina said, standing in front of Alice and having to look up to speak.

'Oh alright! Mirana better get you a proper doll soon!' Alice said.

She did make an excellent doll. Better in fact, one that did as it was told and could comment on the dress it was hosting. Pamina was a true talent and so very easy to teach. She had a marvelous taste for styles and patterns as well, after an hour and a half we'd completed her first dress.

Alice spun around in her new dark blue dress. It was off the shoulders and made of soft satin which flowed down to her ankles with a floral pattern in a lighter shade of blue. A suitable evening gown. It was a new shade for Alice but it suited her well as did the style.

'It's beautiful! And not a prick of pin on me!' Alice said, smiling.

'It is! And soon you'll be able to make a dress better than that in under half an hour.' I whispered to my delighted niece.

'Thank you so much, it was a lovely lesson!' She said, hugging the two of us as we prepared to leave.

'Bye. And don't forget _our _lessons tomorrow!' I heard Alice whisper lightly before she stood up and took my hand.

We left the room, Pamina grinning in anticipation of their little secret lesson.

**Tada! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! In the next chapter, it's Alice's turn to surprise! Review! :D**


	7. Screams In The Mind

**Hey guys! I might not update everyday but I'll try to keep them coming as soon as possible! :D I'm so happy with all you guys who are supporting this story! Thank you so much!**

**Here's a peek at the dreams that make poor Pamina scream…**

**Pamina's POV**

_I flashed open my eyes, dust going up my nose. I coughed and tried to stand but it was so hard. The dirt under me was caked in red. I stood in front of Mother's castle, that pure beautiful white burnt to a smoky black ruin. What happened? I was on Underland soil again but everyone was gone. _

_I ran towards the castle, shouting the names of all the people I loved. All I heard was my own broken voice cutting through the empty air. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, on the ground, on my clothes. As I ran I saw them, bodies of all the courtiers, bloodied and still. I couldn't breathe but I ran anyway, I ran and fell. I turned behind me and there was Mother, eyes blank, skin paler than it has ever been._

'_Mother?' I cried, grabbing her arm, hoping so hard she'd wake up._

_She didn't. I pulled my arm back a moment later, she was so cold and hard, she wasn't my mother anymore. My mother wasn't here. _

'_Of course I'm here.' A voice purred. It was too familiar after all this time. I kept telling myself, she's not here, I'm just mad._

_A pair of hands with red painted nails settled on my shoulders and I began to shiver. I didn't want to turn around. I knew what I would see. This isn't real, she's not here. I shut my eyes as tight as I could, she's never coming back._

'_But I already have and I'm so proud of you. Destroying Mirana and all her ridiculous followers.' She whispered softly, fingering the chain around my ankle._

_I looked down slowly, it was broken in the middle._

'_I lost. The monster won.' I said, tears running down my face. They were all gone because I couldn't fight it. My fault, all my fault._

'_Don't be silly, you know there's no monster. _You _are the monster.' She said lips close to my ear._

_Her words pounded into my head, twisting around my mind, telling me she was right. I was the monster. I killed all of them. She was right. There was no madness, it was just me. I screamed as loud as I could…but I still couldn't drown out her voice._

**Sorry it was so short! I just wanted to do a small bit of how Pamina's mad mind works and what dominates her dreams…poor thing. The next chapter will be usual length, I promise! Hope you guys enjoyed this! If so, REVIEW! :D**


	8. Bandersnatch and Underland Bugs

**Yay for reviews! This takes place directly after the dream. I'm so sorry I'm late! My mom says no computer on weekdays but luckily today starts my one week school hols! Next chapter is coming soon! :D**

**Pamina's POV**

My eyes shot open and I raised two feet in the air as I woke up, tumbling off of my bed and onto the pristine floor. My throat was sore from the pitch of my scream. My mother's presence was gone. The words she said were faint in my mind. I breathed in quick breaths of cool morning air, expelling the last scents of blood and dust from my nose.

I stood up, setting myself on my bed as I let my head fall into my hands. The dreams were getting worse, more real every day. The colours of it flashed brighter, the smells stayed as if it were real and the words echoed as if they'd actually been said.

I rushed to the bathroom, splashing water on my warm face, a rare dark pink blush had managed to worm its way to my cheeks. I splashed more cold water on my face, trying to kill the pink. I looked in the bathroom mirror. The roots of my red hair dripped with water and my pale face had trails of them still running down in rivulets but the complex shades of red makeup stayed.

I wished they didn't, I was a lot like my Daddy, had makeup, always wore a hat, eyes that changed colour but almost everything was tainted with my mother. My clothes were mostly red, my makeup was red, I had a monster that showed in my sometimes orange eyes.

But I also mixed it all up with Mother, she's the greatest mother in the world. My clothes were a mix of red and white as is my hat and the best thing I really loved was the brown eyes that had very unexpectedly skipped from Mother to me. A genetic imprint that proved to everyone we were blood-tied. Too bad all the red would probably distract them to someone else.

I shook my head, droplets of water sprinkling about me. Enough bad thoughts! Think happy! Alice is going to surprise me and come show me Underland. I grinned widely, looking just about as mad as my usual self.

I washed up and picked out my favorite dress. One of my more intricate pieces, it was linen white material with a striking red nature pattern twisting up from the hem just above my knees and a spaghetti strap top. I picked up my hair brush and tried to make my hair a little neater but my curls refused to lay flat. I swept up my hat, placing it firmly on my head of fanned out curls. Just as I did, a whirlwind burst through my door and grabbed my hand.

Alice pulled me out of the room, running down the stairs, panting and grinning like Chessur. I giggled, trying to keep up. It really wasn't fair! Her legs were so much longer than mine!

'Where are we going?' I gasped, legs burning.

'Don't expect to see the world stuck in your room, do you?' she said, laughing as we finally reached the bottom, grabbing my shoulders as she lowered herself to my height.

'Bander's very nice but he doesn't know you. If he gets feisty, don't run and try not to be scared, he's quite gentle.' Alice said.

'Bander?' I repeated, confused. Then I realized. 'Bandersnatch.'

Before I could protest, she yanked me outside and into the bright beams of sunlight. I blinked, just as huge as I remembered, there he was. I met his glowing yellow eyes, one large canine tooth protruded from his mouth, black speckled gray fur ruffling as it sniffed the air around me. He was magnificent.

He tried to stare me down and I saw his hackles rise, he leaned forward growling. I was terrified and frozen. He could smell Red Queen scent. He's going to tear me to pieces and eat me!

'Bander! No!' Alice scolded, giving me a look that said 'move'.

And so I did, I dragged my feet along. I didn't want to lift them since they currently felt like jelly. I held out a timid hand toward him but kept my face blank of my fear. I stopped halfway and waited. He could bite off my arm if he wanted to but all he did was stare.

I waited and waited ignoring the part of me that was screaming for me to run. Another part of me knew if I ran, he would chase and then I'd be a goner. I was about to lower my hand when he stuck out a smooth thick tongue and licked my hand.

Stunned by the friendly gesture, I automatically began to stroke him and scratch his chin. His fur was amazingly soft and he seemed to like it very much because he started to make a sound like a purr mixed with a light growl.

'Excellent! He likes you! Now come Pamina, we don't have much time.' Alice said, picking me up, she settled me onto the Bandersnatch's back before jumping on herself in front of me.

'Hold on tight!' I would have fallen off had I not been able to grab a handful of Alice's dress. We were riding at an absolutely ridiculous speed. Underland blurred past us but I should have been able to see people but there were none. Where were they?

Suddenly, Bander stopped. Very suddenly indeed I flew off of his back, the blue of the sky and the green of the grass kept switching places. Finally, I landed in a bush on my back.

I climbed out quickly, brushing myself off as I looked around me. It was so beautiful. It's been so long since I've actually stood on Underland soil. I smiled, touching all the nature around me.

'Where are all the people?' I asked, looking around cautiously for the pointing finger, the stare of hate.

'Mirana is having a tea party in the castle so no one would see you when we went out. Unfortunately, Hatter had to make the tea though he very much wanted to come. Paranoid, that's what he is! Made me take my sword along too.' Alice said laughing lightly.

I laughed along until this strange bronze colour caught my eye. A little way ahead I saw a little door, just two feet tall. My curious adventurous spirit rose and I nearly ran to it.

'I wouldn't go there, Pamina. You wouldn't like it. At all.' Alice said, grimacing.

'What is that? Where does it lead? Where are we? I've never been in this part of Underland! Oh, I'm so excited. I need to explore and…'

'Pamina!' Alice said, laughing.

'Yes. Sorry.' I said, choking the continuous flow of words. Madness made it run wild at times.

'That door leads to the rabbit hole I fell down and also the Otherworld as you call it. It's where I really came from. Quite a dull place, actually. As to where we are, this is the border of Underland, the Otherworld and the Outlands. Witzend is what we call it. Tarrant's windmill is not too far from here.' Alice explained, walking beside me as we wandered.

'Ow!' I yelped, pulling my hand back. On my littlest finger was a burn mark and circling my hand was what looked like a mini green Jabberwocky with four oval flimsy wings.

'Fire-breathing dragonfly. Don't worry, a tulip petal will help.' Alice said, holding my hand while studying my slightly scorched pinkie.

Walking further, we met a whole field of flowers, all sorts of flowers! With faces, they smiled and chatted away and as soon as they noticed us, they began to strike up a new conversation. Alice walked right up to a patch of tulips.

'Excuse me, can one of you give me a petal of yours. A fire-breathing dragonfly has burnt her finger.' Alice explained kindly, showing my finger to the flower.

'Not a problem, deary. I was just about to grow new ones anyway.' One tulip said, leaning towards Alice with a smiling face.

'Thank you very much!' I said, grinning. Alice pulled a petal off very carefully so as not to hurt the tulip. She squashed it with her nail and pressed it to my finger. Right after that, it felt better.

Another bug flew around oddly, off balance. It settled on a leaf and I studied it. It had a pair of wings attached to its wooden horse body and what's more it was a rocking horse body.

'That is a rocking horsefly. Quite harmless though lazy.' Alice shrugged, pointing to yet another bug.

This one was unique indeed. It left a trail of smoke wherever it went then I noticed, it was the head that was burning. It was a raisin with smelled of brandy. Queerer still, its body was a crust of bread and its wins were two paper thin sheets of butter.

'Bread and butterfly! Chessur likes them, says they're nice with tea but they certainly don't like him!' Alice giggled naughtily.

'No wonder they don't!' I remarked, giggling uncontrollably.

' just wonder why there are so many bugs here.' I said and just then, Bander began to growl ferociously towards the trees.

**Tada! Whadaya think? Just a small cliffy but no worries next chapter will be up soon along we some very unexpected twists! :D Reviews!**


	9. Illosovic Stayne

**BOOM! It's here! Hope this second chapter in a row makes up for the previous lateness! :D**

**Alice's POV**

'Bander, what is it?' Pamina asked, moving close to him as he continued to growl into the darker woods.

I stood a little behind Pamina, keeping close. Everything had gone quiet. Tarrant taught her that when things get too quiet, there's danger. It takes a lot to keep nature quiet. Something or someone was here.

'Shhh. It's all right.' Pamina said, hushing the Bandersnatch while looking into the trees with sharp eyes. She didn't trust it either.

'Hello, _Champion._ Or should I call you Alice. Maybe Um? So many names but there's only one thing I want.' A dark all too familiar voice came from behind me.

I spun around drawing my sword. Looks like Tarrant wasn't paranoid after all. Still dressed in his black heart uniform, he emerged from behind a large tree, eye patch and all. Stayne smiled his sick twisted smile and I knew what he was here for, the same thing he wanted the day he cornered me in the Red Queen's castle.

'Come a step closer, Stayne. Go ahead. I dare you to give me the reason to end you.' I threatened.

Secretly, I tried to maneuver my body to hide Pamina from view. If possible, I wouldn't kill Stayne in front of her either. She's probably frozen, a good thing for now. I was hoping she stayed that way. Too bad.

'You. YOU! How dare you show your face here, you monster! I promise if you hurt my family one more time, you will die in the greatest pain. I don't have Mother's vows.' Pamina said, stepping forward.

She said it so calmly but her angry orange eyes were blazing brighter than anything I've ever seen and there was poison in her voice. She was speaking the truth. Her red makeup had never looked so bright before, her blazing hair fanned out and her eyes…her eyes dominated everything. I've never seen anything so dangerous.

'You little brat! I told her you would be better off dead!' He said, anger and hatred clouding his features.

'You should have never been born!' Pamina screamed. That's when I saw what we all feared. Because in her screams of anger, I heard Iracebeth there. It was true, Iracebeth's madness existed in Pamina.

'Pamina, stay back!' I yelled, blocking Stayne's approach.

'That's fine. I'll finish her like I did with her father before having my way with you, sweet Alice.' He said, advancing.

'No you won't!' I screamed.

Our blades clashed. I ducked pulling away my sword, letting his get grounded in the soil. I sliced his side and circled, finding unprotected areas in his defenses but I didn't know if I could win. Alone I could have but disadvantage always follows if you need to protect someone. Bander growled and snapped unable to get at Stayne, we were fighting too close.

We fought, the sick sound of ringing blades and clashing metal resounded through the air. I spotted an open area and took it. Lunging at him, he feinted. I realized too late it was a trick, he sliced my sword arm. The blade dropped from my hands and he placed a well aimed kick to my ribs.

I tumbled to the ground, blood spilling over my arm and clothes. My sword was too far and he stood over me, sword tip at the hollow base of my throat. Grinning evilly, he drew it across my shoulder, cutting slowly and deliberately.

'Get away from her!' Pamina screamed, my sword in hand, she swung it at him and in his surprise he had no time to defend. It hit.

He flew to the edge of the forest, slamming against a tree, a new slash wound across his abdomen poured out blood but he was not dead. Not yet. She stood over him sword ready to end his life, shaking. There was so much concentration on her face, so much pain. Her wild mad orange eyes swirled between shades. It was her choice. This was the monster.

The pain was taking over on my part too. I couldn't get up just yet. I couldn't get to her. Please don't let her do it. He deserves it but oh god, please don't do it. Pamina, walk away. You're not your mother. You're not Iracebeth, not a monster. All she needed was some control. I wished more than anything that Tarrant was here.

'You deserve to die for everything you've done. I should kill you now but that would mean losing to the monster and losing to you. I refuse to lose. Leave. Now. Before I change my mind.' Pamina said threateningly, Iracebeth was still there in her voice but it was fading. She was making the right choice.

The Bandersnatch snapped at him, growling and looking truly frumious. Stayne scrambled up, wounds bringing him down, but he fled. He didn't have to say it aloud, we knew…he'd come back and next time it would be worse. Pamina rushed to me, orange tinged chocolate eyes filled with concern was all I saw.

'I'm so proud of you. You did it.' I said, feeling tired.

'Come on Alice, we need to get you to Mother, you're bleeding. Hurry' She urged, tears threatening to spill from those huge eyes.

I stood up carefully and almost fell again but I went on. My arm was numb now, there was no more pain but somehow it didn't seem right. We went on Bander, riding back to Marmoreal. We passed Thackery and Mally and I heard Pamina shouting to them something about blood Stayne and Uncle Tarrant.

I couldn't really hear her, I looked down at my still bleeding arm and refused to believe that Stayne could kill me when the Jabberwocky couldn't. That was it though. I was so sleepy. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I slumped across Bander's back. All I remember was black.

**Yay! Sorry if it's just a little short! Anyway I hope you guys liked it and if you did! Review! :D**


	10. Wounds Unhealed

**Heyhey! Hope the cliffhanger wasn't too hard on anyone! :D**

**Hatter's POV**

'How interesting!' I chimed in cheerily, pouring a cup of orange tea for one of the courtiers.

How boring, I thought. I'd much rather be with my Alice and Pamina, exploring wherever in Underland they decided to go today. They'd better be back soon, the party would soon finish, thank god for that. Mirana has been such a hospitable host but the tea party was so proper it was hardly any fun. Now that's not right, it wasn't any fun at all. The only good thing was the tea.

All the others were excused to keep watch on any straying courtiers that might run into Alice and Pamina. Only I had to be here, brewing tea and dreaming of an adventure. That all changed when Mally scurried into the room. I beamed at her, lowering my hand to the floor. She jumped on and as soon as I saw her face, mine fell.

'Hatter, it's Alice! I saw blood, a lot. Something's wrong, go to Pamina's...' she whispered, panting. I excused myself and walked out of the hall before she could finish.

Once I was free, I ran. My feet took my outside the castle to the back, ripping open the trap door. I climbed in and ran again. Blood? Alice was wounded. It takes a lot to wound his Champion. Immediately his thoughts drifted to Iracebeth and Stayne. He growled. Right now, he had to concentrate on getting to Pamina's room. Alice needed him.

He ran faster finally reaching Pamina's ivory white room door, he heaved the door open and was instantly stunned by what he saw.

Pamina was crying and stammering, rivulets flowed from her orange tinged brown eyes as she fumbled around, mixing things in a pot while half formed words poured from her mouth. She was scared, frightened beyond anything she had felt in a very long time.

Alice lay on her bed, blue eyes half open as the gruesome gash on her arm trickled fresh blood among the dried, turning the white sheets red. She saw him and smiled. My heart fell to my feet and I ran to her kneeling by her side as I took her hand in mine, clasping it tightly. She squeezed my fingers gently.

'Dear Hatter, you came.' She said, a weak smile on her lips.

'Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Soon you'll be your right Alice self again!' I said, kissing her cheek.

'Uncle Tarrant! Where's Mother? There's too much blood! Ooh, I'm not good at this yet!' Pamina cried, falling to her knees beside me, clutching a dried up worm in one hand and a cow's eyeball in the other.

'Shhh. It's alright, use whatever Mirana taught you. You're brilliant and I believe in you. Just believe in yourself now.' I said, hugging her tiny frame with my free arm.

A moment later, I released her and she nodded, scurrying back to the pot she was working over, muttering things I couldn't quite hear. Alice squeezed my hand again, moaning, bringing my attention back to her. I looked at her with worried eyes and looked back with sad ones.

'I'm…so sorry…Witzend…Stayne…Pamina saved…me…' Alice whispered choking on the air, she wanted to say more but I hushed her. She took deep breaths, trying to keep her eyes open.

I felt my eyes change colour as that one word seared into my mad mind. _Stayne_. How dare he harm my Alice? And try to with Pamina, the last of my family! That scrumming, flibbering, runtgrisering idiot. I would make him pay for this.

Mirana ran into the room most un-Queenly-like, rushing to Pamina's attempted salve. She began moving with incredible speed. Soon she was beside me, holding out a steaming mug.

'Have her drink this. All of it.' Mirana said, dark brown eyes only on Alice, watching the wound carefully.

I took the cup, still fogging up on the top but it was freezing. And it smelled sweet, far too sweet, a sickly kind of sweet that burned my nose. But I trusted Mirana. I brought the cup to Alice's too pale lips, She sipped at it and screwed up her face in disgust but she downed it, every single drop. Moments later, her eyes drooped lower and she yawned.

'Tarrant, don't go.' She said, holding on to my hand as her eyes closed and she relaxed on the soft sheets.

'I promise.' I said, rubbing my thumb across her hand.

'She'll be fine, Tarrant, I assure you. We should clean her wound and bandage it though.' Mirana said, her arm around a leg-hugging Pamina.

'I had Bander lick it, Mother. To purify the wound.' Pamina said, blankly.

'Just a bandage then.' Mirana continued, grabbing a fresh one, she carefully bound Alice's right arm. Finished with the bandage and the crisis of the moment. She walked back to her daughter, who stared at Alice, eyes bluer than the sky.

'You did very well, sweetheart. Don't be sad, she'll be fine come morning. Now you too need your rest. You'll sleep in my room tonight.' The Queen said, hugging her daughter in comfort.

'Pamina.' I called softly as she walked towards me. I opened my arms and she ran into them, wrapping her little arms around me.

'You're such a brave girl. You saved Alice, little one. Now you deserve a good night's rest.'

'I thought she was going to die. He almost killed her. He was just as evil as the last time.' Pamina cried.

'Remember, Stayne is not coming back anytime soon. He can't hurt you or anyone else. Now go rest.' I whispered, stroking her vibrant hair.

She nodded as I let her go, walking back to Mirana, they left the room, closing the doors behind them, leaving me to watch over my Alice.

**Pamina's POV**

Mother changed me into a nightie, tucking me into bed with a kiss and eyes that said she loved me. They made me feel a little better though the bad things were still there. As she turned out the light, my thoughts filled with them. I struggled to push them away. I hadn't told anyone. Not yet.

Stayne, the black man. He was the centre of it. Him and the monster. I knew his voice when he first spoke but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to block my mind off but I couldn't. I lost my head, I blew up. I remembered Daddy and I felt the monster jump out before I could control it, saying stupid things that could have gotten me killed had Alice not been there.

I remember watching the fight, Alice trying so hard to protect me, I saw her fall, sword gone. He stood over her, sword raised just like he did with my Daddy. She was going to die. He was going to kill her.

I jumped onto a growling Bander. I stood by and watched my Daddy get his life taken away. I would not stand by again. I would not let him kill another person I loved. Anger running through me like a fuel, I snatched her sword and rode Bander full speed, swinging the sword hard.

I felt the horrible sensation of the blade through the flesh, he slammed against a tree far away from Alice and I ran to him, sword tip pointed to kill. The monster rose, urging me to kill him, end his life like he ended my Daddy's. I wanted to so bad. To make him pay for taking away my Daddy from me. I was thirsting to just push the sword a little further.

But I stopped myself, forced myself to hold back, don't move. Mother, Uncle Tarrant, Alice, they all believed I could do it. That I wasn't like my mother. They believed I wasn't evil, that I could control my madness, I wouldn't hurt anybody.

I couldn't betray their trust. They believed in me. I had to keep on giving them a reason to believe. But now it taunted me. I let him go. I had the chance to kill the man who killed my Daddy but I didn't.

'_Coward, coward. Can't even avenge your own Daddy.' _The voice in my head spoke.

I threw my hands over my ears, humming my favorite tune, trying to drown it out. It worked but the words stayed, echoing in my mind. I had to think.

Was I a girl that managed to fight back her madness and her monster? Or was I a coward who couldn't suck it up and kill my Daddy's murderer?

**Poor Pamina! People trust her but she doesn't trust herself! D: Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! :D**


	11. Life and Death

**This chapter is about Alice's near death-experience and what happens after she takes Mirana's potion. Enjoy! :D**

**Alice's POV**

The facts flooded into my head but they were just facts. I knew I was bleeding, from what I learned in China, Stayne must have severed an artery. My heart was now pumping my blood out of my body. My heart was killing me. Oh the irony. I hate irony. A sharp shooting pain raced along my wound. I had a feeling it was supposed to hurt more if not for my adrenaline levels.

Pamina was the only reason I was alive. I know she's tough and has lots of Muchness as well as training from Mally( I found a list.) but I never would have thought she'd be able to fight of Stayne. She was so brave and so good, she didn't even kill him. I couldn't even begin to understand how hard that must have been.

I felt a little dizzy as Pamina pulled me onto the Bandersnatch, panting as her tiny body tried to support my weight. I couldn't stop smiling, though there was not much to smile about. Pamina looked at me worriedly. She tried to say something but I only caught a few snatches of her voice.

'Mirana…castle…room…_get Tarrant._' I said, finishing my last two words as strong as possible. I needed air but it was like I couldn't get enough into me.

I felt a soft bumping and rocking, Bander's fur felt lovely as always. I must have dozed off because when I woke up, I was in Pamina's room. The poor girl was frantic, running here and there carrying the most disgusting stuff to her dressing table. She dumped it all into the blackened pot, muttering unintelligible half-formed words in fear and panic.

The blazing orange that were her eyes when she fought Stayne had not gone away, merely changing in shade. There were lighter now, desperation and fear were the most apparent things in her large eyes. She muttered my name and Death and her potion in the same sentence. I had to fill in the blanks, of course. But I didn't worry about anything she said, I trusted her with my life.

A chill brought in by a sudden Wind, tingled my perspiring skin. I struggled to turn my head around but it was worth it because there stood my Hatter. The heart rendering look on his face made me sad. He was so scared for me. I could see it in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile but I didn't know how long I'd be able to look at him, my eyes wanted to rest badly. I could barely keep them open but I fought to keep them that way.

I was bleeding only a little now which was very bad according to my logic because that meant I was running out of blood to bleed. Tarrant was stunned but he got over it, coming to my side. He held my hand and I squeezed back.

'Dear Hatter, you came.' I said, trying hard to smile at him.

He spoke too but I only heard a few words like with Pamina but I knew he was trying to reassure me as well as himself. Pamina came running next, tears flowing down her pretty little face as she rambled something about Mirana and not be good at something.

Tarrant spoke something quickly, hugging her in his free arm when he let her go, she continued her potion with new determination. I squeezed his hand but even that was so hard to do. I had to tell him something. I tried to apologize for this whole mess but I had to choke out the words. It burned my throat.

Tarrant's eyes blazed into a bright orange at Stayne's name. Oops. That will definitely come back to bite me in the future. Future…was I dying? Currently, yes. Would I die? Definitely not. If I do die, in which case, someone should start praying for Death because I swear I will give that man hell if he does not bring me back at once.

A whirl of white entered the room and I knew Mirana would make sure I stayed alive. But she had to hurry, my eyes were so tired, I didn't know for how much longer I could keep them open.

In any case, much sooner than I expected, my Hatter was holding a steaming thing to my lips. My head told me to blow first but my body didn't care. I swallowed a mouthful and not only was it surprisingly freezing cold but it was the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted.

I finished the entire repulsive mug of healing potion. I could feel the effects sinking in, I felt happier by the second. My eyes lowered a little more and I yawned widely, it would be so easy to just close my eyes now but I fought through once more.

'Tarrant, don't go.' I said, no longer choking.

I needed to make sure, whatever this potion was going to do, Tarrant would be there. Once he promised to stay, I gave up my losing battle with sleep and almost immediately, I lost consciousness.

Not at all long later, I woke up in a dream. I wasn't alone though. We were sitting in a meadow, somewhere in Underland I knew because the flowers had faces, though they were asleep. The two people in front of me were deep in conversation, so much that they didn't notice me wake up.

In front of me, there was a woman dressed in all sorts of colours I could ever imagine. She was so beautiful cherry pink lips and slightly tanned skin. Her hair was so incredible, a mix of brunette, redhead and blonde, simply wild. She radiated happiness and joy then I saw her eyes. Pitch black irises dominated her face.

The man beside her was utterly different, style-wise. He wore only black, depressing clothing as black as the woman's eyes. His pale skin looked like they have never seen sunlight and his lips were only a shade more colour though he was just as handsome as she was beautiful. He had the exact same hair as the woman and his eyes…were the most brilliant striking yellow, bright and beautiful as the sun.

It was awhile before I noticed they looked extremely alike. I stared as they continued their conversation still oblivious that I was awake.

'Excuse me but you two look amazingly similar even though you're both of different gender.' I remarked, bringing their attention to me.

The woman jumped slightly, startled before she smiled. The man however, jumped and then shifted little further away from her. The woman began to giggle while he glared at her quite menacingly.

'Oh calm down, Death! She has no reason to hurt you!' The woman said, chuckling.

'No reason doesn't mean won't, Life. Can we just get this over with?' He said, sulking though he did relax a little.

'Death and Life? Oh my goodness, this is even more imaginative than my usual dreams.' I mused, looking from Life to Death, smiling.

'Life, I do believe she thinks she's dreaming.' Death said, looking at me with surprisingly compassionate eyes.

'Well, she's not completely wrong. Alice dear, we are in your dreams at the moment though we are very much real.' Life said kindly, explaining.

'Oh my, Mirana's potions… You can't be seen unless you choose to reveal yourself. You're like Time or Wind, right?' I asked, excited to meet Life and Death.

'Yes, we're twins. That's why we look alike. I am curious, Champion…aren't you afraid I might be here to take you away…?' Death asked cautiously, looking at me intently.

'It's crossed my mind, yes. I dare you try, Death. I promise you won't like it in the slightest.' I said coolly.

Death stiffened and shook his head vigorously.

'He's not here for business, Alice. Don't worry.' Life said, smiling, a comforting hand on her brother.

'Oh I know, I was just wondering what it was about me he was so scared of. Now that I've found out, I do apologize, Death. Curiosity.' I said, grinning as Life laughed and Death smiled, relieved.

It made sense, if Death was here to take me then Life's presence wouldn't make sense. That and Mirana's potions always work.

' In any case, we are here to inform you of a change. As you know, Mirana casted a spell over Underland a long time ago. From then on, people could not die in Underland unless killed. We'd like to make an exception for you.' Life said, smiling happily.

'You want me to be able to die in every way?' I asked, eyes wide at the news.

'No, no. Quite the contrary, we don't want you to die under any circumstance.' Death said.

'Thank goodness, but why the privilege?' I asked, suspicious. I wondered if there would be a price to pay.

'Death has a fear of you and actually any sort of pummeling or threat of pummeling from a strong woman. It terrifies him. He refuses to accept your death especially, so he asked me to take on your life full time. I agreed.' Life snickered at her brother who acted quite shy for someone who's supposed to be Death.

'Thank you but I cannot accept.' I said firmly.

'What?' They both exclaimed, sounding very much like twins.

'Why would you refuse this gift?' Life asked, incredulous.

'Why? Are you looking forward to beating me up?' Death asked, very much alarmed.

'No! Of course not, Death. But I can't be an exception to this when all the people I love aren't.' I said, simply.

There was a moment of completely stunned silence. Then, roaring laughter. Life laughed a most childlike laugh, like wind chimes while Death's laugh was deep and manly and very very merry. I waited for them to stop but soon when they didn't, I began to pout. Not at all ladylike, but it wasn't as if my mother were watching.

'Oh I'm so sorry, Alice. It was just so funny!' Death said, struggling not to laugh.

'What's so funny?' I asked, rolling my eyes.

'Your reason, I'd be happy to take on all your loved ones. They'll all be exception!' Life said, grinning wide.

'Really?' I asked, utterly flabbergasted.

'Yes, really.' Death said, smiling kindly.

He was awfully kind but then I suppose he'd have to be to calm all those who died in despair.

'Go now, Alice. Celebrate the news with your friends! Perhaps we will meet again.' Life said, waving with her brother as they held hands and disappeared.

Everything went black and when I opened my eyes. The light made me gasp in surprise. I was really awake this time. Beside me someone stirred and I heard my most favorite voice in the whole world.

'Alice?' Tarrant said.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm leaving for a trip soon, out to sea, on a boat. I'll try to update as soon as possible once I get back! :)**


	12. Finding Iracebeth

**Tarrant's POV**

I jerked up, startled. How long have I been asleep? I opened my eyes to a pair of soft blue ones. I grinned happily and stood up from my place on the floor beside the bed. Leaning on her elbow, she tried to get up on her bandaged hand. Instinctively, I reached out catching her before she could hit her head on the bed post.

'You really should be more careful.' I commented as she laughed.

'You will not believe the dream I've had. Or perhaps it was real…' she wondered.

'Oh? Another adventure in your pretty little head I suppose.' I teased her, glad she seemed to have recovered.

'No more like business, actually. Do Life and Death really exist?' she asked with the curiosity of a child.

I stiffened and felt the colour drain from my face. I hoped she hadn't noticed. It was a strange thing to say, even by Alice's standards.

'Well, they must or we wouldn't be here.' I said, smiling lightly as I wondered when would be the right time to call the Queen.

'Yes, but I mean..as people. I struck a bargain with Death and Life was watching over her brother.' Alice chuckled.

I laughed along with her but it came out hysterical and she looked at me oddly. I really hoped she wasn't serious. It was definitely time to call Mirana.

'I'll go call our Queen, she'll want to look you over now that you're awake.' I said, slipping out of Pamina's room before Alice could utter another word.

I ran then. Down the steps and through a door at the bottom. Pamina told me it was dark but it led straight to Mirana's chambers. She used to use it to run to Mirana when she had nightmares. I ran along the corridor and obviously I underestimated the dark. I couldn't see a thing, my fingers ran along the wall, feeling my way to the Queen's room.

I ran straight into the door, slamming myself and falling backwards in the process. Feeling dazed, I squinted as the door opened. The light was blinding after being in the dark so long and a small figure stood there.

**Pamina's POV**

As I yanked the door opened, I had fight the urge to laugh. I couldn't count the number of times I hit my head on this door. The dark had a way of making people panic.

'Uncle Tarrant, you really shouldn't run in the dark. Are you alright? Has Alice woken up?' I asked, trying to help him up from the ground.

I held my breath and pulled on his arm, huffing with effort. I was far too small for this. He got up anyways in a hurry.

'Pamina, where's your mother?' Uncle Tarrant asked, nervously.

'I'm right here, Tarrant. What's the matter?' Mother asked, worriedly.

'Alice has woken up. She said she's made a deal with Death.' Uncle Tarrant blurted out.

Before I knew it we were all running back to my room. I kept up easily, being smaller and quicker but I had no breath to ask what was going on. We burst through the doors and I ran to Alice immediately. She smiled and laughed as I hopped onto the bed, hugging her.

I saw my mother whisper something to Uncle Tarrant and he nodded serenely. Alice looked up curiously and smiled, knowingly.

'I take it you want to talk about my dream.' Alice said.

'It's not a dream, Alice. Life and Death rarely show themselves to anyone. Even I have only seen them once in my life, many years ago.'

Uncle Tarrant chased me quick, into my workshop, telling me to stay there and do some hat work. He left before I had the chance to pout. Why do grown-ups always shut me out of all the important things? I can handle it! Slowly, I snuck over to the door and opened it just a crack. Just enough for me to see and hear everything that they wanted to hide from me. No one gets to keep secrets from me. I felt smug. And a bit guilty.

I listened to Alice dream. My mother gasped once or twice but otherwise stayed silent. I think she looked like a friend at first but I could see she was slowly becoming more of Underland's Queen as Alice spoke. Uncle Tarrant sat at Alice's feet and held her hand. He never interrupted and even when Alice finished, he didn't say anything.

'Alice, this deal will work very well within the borders of Underland but further than that. It will be void.' Mother said, her eyebrows furrowing.

'Still. This is good news.' Alice pressed.

'Calm, my champion. I did not say it wasn't. But this is an omen. Change is coming and no one knows what kind.' My mother said, sounding a bit worried. I didn't like that. What will we do now? Stayne is on the loose. I had to breathe deep to keep my anger under control. And what has happened to my real mother? Is she dead? Is she running around somewhere too?

Uncle Tarrant had a dark look on his face but I couldn't see if his eyes changed colour. The three of them stayed quiet for a while after that. But only for a while. Because then Mother looked up right into my peeping eye. I bit my lip and scurried back but it was too late. Mother opened the door but she didn't look angry. She reached her arms out and I ran into them. Mother had nice arms. I always felt safe in them.

She carried me out and set me in her lap as she sat. I twiddled my thumbs and looked down on them. My thoughts were swimming with Stayne and my real mother and shame. A lot of shame and fear.

'Darling, what is the matter?' Mother asked gently. Mother was almost never angry with me.

'Stayne is supposed to be chained to Momma.' I nearly choked when I realized I had gone back to using the old name I used to call my real mother. Back when she used to love me.

'Yes. I don't know what happened. I am going to send some guards to go find her. I will tell you when we find her. Don't worry. We can even bring her to see you.'

Something in me snapped. All I could see was her face, Daddy's blood, my nightmares. All her fault. _Her_ fault. I pushed at Mother's arms, I needed to go. Far away from anyone. Before the monster came and hurt people I care about. Mother opened her arms and I pushed myself against the door, pressing my back against it. I kept seeing pictures from my night mares. The door behind me was real so I dug my little nails into it, making sure nothing could pull me away from what was real. I was breathing too hard. I was shaking. I knew my eyes were orange, I couldn't let them get to red. I closed my eyes so they couldn't see. I felt so embarrassed.

'I don't want to see her.' I said. But it was hard and my throat was so tight. 'I never want to see the woman who killed my Daddy!' I said loudly. I slapped my hand over my mouth. That was not me. That was the monster. It was trying to make me angry. Trying to make me dangerous.

'Every time I see her I will see blood on her hands!' I roared through my fingers.

No! Shut up! Shut up! My nightmares came back, they looked so real. But I couldn't believe them. They weren't real. Not real. Think nice thoughts. Happy, cheerful thoughts. I had family now. My new mother, Queen Mirana, my uncle, Tarrant Hightopp, Underland's Champion, Alice. I am _not_ a monster.

'Pamina, sweet one, open your eyes and come here.' Uncle Tarrant said.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Uncle Tarrant held out his arms. I slammed into him hard. He was real, solid. He was comforting me, I felt his hand on my back, rubbing in circles as he held me tight and whispered "It's all okay's" in my ear. Stayne might be out there waiting for me. He knows I'm alive. Momma might be dead or worse she might find me.

But for now I believed I was going to be okay because Uncle Tarrant said so. He'd make it okay. He promised me. He wouldn't let me down. No one in this room would ever let me down. And suddenly all my shame and fear went away and I felt loved.


	13. Chesire and the Oraculum

**Chesire's POV **

I appeared inside Pamina's room, grinning, of course. But this time I found her curled up on the bed, twiddling with her hat. The sight of her tearstained cheeks could make even my smile falter. The poor thing was so consumed in her thoughts, she did not notice me. I drifted down and lay on the bed beside her.

'My young friend, what has made you so upset?' I asked as she turned to look at me.

'Hello Chess. I'm sorry I'm not in a better mood for you.' She said, offering me a weak smile. An untrue smile.

'It does not matter. What matters is why your smile is not as pretty as usual.' I replied while I pressed the side of my face into her dress.

'You're my best friend, Chess. You know me well. Tell me truthfully. Was there ever a time you thought of me as a monster?' She asked quietly, absentmindedly petting my fur.

It was such an innocent sounding question. Full of fear and a child's shame. She wanted the truth. I thought hard to when I first saw her. She was a child but she wasn't an ordinary child. She was strong and insightful. She can take the truth. And that is what I will give her.

'I never thought you were a monster. The first time I saw you, I thought of the rumored affair between your mother and her hatter. Not such a rumor any more. I saw your mother in you but you had such a frightened look upon your face. The look of a child. I could not tie you to the Red Queen.' I said fondly as she stared at me with lovely brown eyes. They were the shared colour of the two Queens' eyes.

'You ask me if you're a monster. I say no. But your mother. The Red Queen. She is a monster. The worst kind. But you are not your mother.' I said, finally.

Suddenly she pulled me to her and hugged me tightly, rubbing her face into my fur. I purred gently, nuzzling my face into her shoulder. It was rare of me to behave so. Especially where Tarrant or the Tweedles could tease me. Pamina was not such a creature.

'You know I love you lots, right?' She murmured and I felt the wetness of tears matting my fur.

'As I you, little friend.' I responded, purring a little louder.

**Mirana's POV**

I had my doubts leaving Pamina alone so soon after a breakdown but she had pushed me to hold my meeting to find Racie. I would've liked to postpone it until I was sure my daughter was alright but she was a Hightopp and sometimes there was no refusing her. I sighed uneasily. Alice and Tarrant followed behind me as we entered the throne room. My guards were already there.

I walked up to the throne and faced them. There were worrying looks all around. Rumors must have spread about Stayne's escape. But just to be sure, I had better confirm it.

'Illosovic Stayne has escaped his banishment with Queen Iracebeth and has been sighted in Underland. Our first priority is to find my sister. The second is to hunt down Stayne and send him back into exile.' I said. I did feel worried about my sister's predicament. How would she stay alive? If she even was…

'I want to send six guards to find my sister and only after doing so will we hunt down Stayne.' I said, looking towards the guards.

'My queen, if I may, I wish to go with the guards to find the Red Queen.' Alice said immediately afterwards. I knew this would happen. The Hatter gave an unhappy frown.

'You are my Champion. It is your duty as well as your right to protect this kingdom.' I reasoned, keeping watch on Tarrant's increasingly unhappy face. 'You may go with them if you wish it.'

'Thank you, my queen. I will ride with them within the hour.' Alice said, bowing to me.

'If she is in need of medical treatment or unable to feed herself…' I continued, stopping to take a breath. The people will not like this. 'You must bring her back here. When she is well enough, she will return to her exile.'

Alice raised her brows in surprise and murmurings and muttering resounded in the room. Tarrant looked like he would explode. But Alice, bless her, bowed to my orders and the guards followed her example. With that, the court stopped their quiet protests. Tarrant was still unhappy but I'm sure that after trying to talk Alice out of it, she'd put some sense into his head. It was very sweet to see him so protective though.

I dismissed everyone in the throne room and as soon as they were gone I sat down. Alice dream was still running around in my mind. I called for McTwisp. He came hurriedly, looking adorably fluffy.

'McTwisp, will you be a dear and get me the Oraculum. There is something I'd like to see.' I said, smiling even though I was feeling very unsure. Those feeling were telling me the change that would come would include my daughter.

McTwisp was back with the Oraculum quickly and left me in peace to study it. I unraveled it and smiled as I ran my fingers over the Frabjous Day. I went on to yesterday and saw Life and Death talking to my Champion. It was by my own negligence that I wasn't forewarned. If I had checked this sooner… I shook my head and went on. What's done is done after all.

I looked over at today and saw my daughter crying on her bed. Immediately I frowned, running my fingers over the imprint of my little girl's face. She was suffered so much. She was just a child. No child deserves this. I felt the pangs of pain and hurt. It made my heart ache. You feel your child's every joy and suffering. And I did. Even if she wasn't my child through blood. How I loved her…

I ran my fingers across the page once more and pursing my lips I moved on to tomorrow. My mouth dropped open in shock. I could almost imagine what I looked like with my eyes bugging out of my head. But I had every reason. Because the Oraculum, the object that showed us all the future, revealed to us what is to come… was completely and utterly, blank.

**I'm so sorry I'm late! I don't know where I went! I just drifted… then I reread all my work and got my shit together to continue writing!**


	14. The Mother Of Pamina

**Alice's POV**

'Tarrant, you're not going to talk me out of this!' I said, watching as he opened his mouth to say something. I saw his face in the throne room. His eyes were such a mess then.

'Please, Alice. Stayne just wounded you and he's still on the loose. And now you're going to go find the Red Queen?' He pleaded.

'Yes, Tarrant. I can't very well just stay here.' I said, walking towards my line of guards.

'Well why not?' He questioned, practically pouting.

'Because silly, I am Underland's Champion and it's my job to defend it.' I said as I smiled at him.

'That makes no sense.'

'I'm full of nonsense and so are you, as I remember.' I countered, beckoning to the guards. 'I promise I'll be back as soon as I find her.' I finished, kissing his unhappy mouth.

'I have faith in you, Alice.' He said as I pulled away. I kissed him again before I turned from him and made my way towards my guards, already on my horses and the Bandersnatch waiting for me on lowered legs.

I pulled myself up on him and spoke loudly. 'We ride for the Outlands!' And with that I tore out through Marmoreal's gates, my guards following my lead.

We rode hard and fast, cutting through Salazen Grum to make it there faster. The Red Queen's castle lay in ruins, a reminder of her cruelty. I looked away from it quickly. While I looked for the Hatter and the Vorpal sword then, Pamina sat caged in her own mother's castle. The imprisoned princess.

I wish I had found her then. And I wonder what I would have done if I had found her. She looked like her mother's daughter but the fact that she was a Hightopp was impossible to overlook. I shook my head vigorously. I would have never left a child to rot in that accursed place. And I didn't understand how Iracebeth could either. Her own child. Yet I was told she had loved her daughter.

Before long we arrived at the border of Underland and the Outlands. I motioned my guard to form teams of three, splitting in three directions. I had six guards which left me to go down the center road. They gave each other nervous looks but followed my orders without question. I led Bander in a straight line, petting his fur as we both looked for Iracebeth. Then in the distant, I heard a pitiful cry. Bander reacted badly.

He bounded for the noise, growling and snarling. He went so fast, my breath was stolen from my lungs. I saw the source of the noise sooner than expected, running for dear life. Trying to outrun the Bandersnatch? Bad idea. That bulbous head was unmistakably the head of the Red Queen. I pulled his fur hard in an attempt to stop him but it was no use. Years of imprisonment did not do anything to warm him up to her.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, sliding to a stop. I drew in a breath quickly. 'Bander, you put her down now!' I yelled. He held her struggling form in his mouth and looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me to let him eat her. Tempting but I couldn't.

'Put her down.' I commanded again. And he dropped her grudgingly like he would his favourite toy, which was not gently.

Iracebeth struggled to sit up, trying to get away from the creature she kept in chains. I slid down from the Bandersnatch and pulled her to her feet, keeping a firm grip on her. I turned her back to front, inspecting Bander's work. It wasn't pretty and it bled a lot. Just prefect.

'See, now she has to come back with us and can you guess who she'll be riding with?' I scolded him. He grunted and pawed at my feet in apology. How could I stay angry when he was being so damn cute? 'Go find the guards.'

He bounded off quickly and I took another look at Iracebeth. Her hair was frayed and straggly and her clothes were in tatters. I shrugged in my mind. They wouldn't miss another tear. So I ripped off a piece of her dress and tied it as best I could around her wounded shoulder. I noticed the dull gleam of half a manacle that remained on her wrist. And that was when she found her voice.

'Alice?' She asked unsurely.

'Yes, unless you know someone else who rides the Bandersnatch?' I clipped.

'Why are you here?' She asked, voice dripping with suspicion.

'Looking for you. So since you're in the mood for talking, you can tell me how Stayne escaped and more surprisingly why he didn't kill you.' I said, hating that I had to keep my hold on her.

'I escaped. Not Stayne. I used a rock. I ran away. He didn't know I was gone.' She said in short cold sentences.

'You are to return to Marmoreal for treatment by order of her majesty, the White Queen. Then you can go back to exile.' I said, looking towards the sound of horses' hooves.

'Champion.' They acknowledged, waiting for my orders. And to see who would carry Iracebeth. Sadly, I couldn't take the chance in case one of them decided to kill her.

'Relax. Iracebeth will ride with me at a slower pace due to injuries sustained during capture.' I said, giving my Bander the look. 'Ride ahead with the news and report to the Queen. You've done a great job.' I said, dismissing them.

Bander lowered himself and turned to snap at Iracebeth as I pushed her to him. 'Behave.' I hissed, making Iracebeth get on him before I swung myself behind her. No way was I taking the chance of getting stabbed in the back. He raised himself and made a series of complaining noises.

'Go slow, Bander. Take us home.' I said as he began the journey back to Marmoreal.

We rode in silence, retracing our path. I can't believe I'm bringing the Red Queen to the White Queen's castle. Pamina will not take this so well. I was fretting about ways to break the news to her. God, this is going to frazzle me so badly I'm going to be twitching at the end of the day.

'My castle. How it has crumbled… and my girl lies at the bottom of it.' She whispered quietly. She did not mean for me to hear and I did not mean to reply. But I did.

'Oh does she?' I smirked.

'What?' She questioned, snapping her head back to face me.

'What?' I snapped.

'What do you know of my daughter?' She asked, a commanding tone that I hated.

'Nothing.' I said, cruelly.

'Please, I am a horrible person but I am her mother. I need to know what fate has befallen her.' She pleaded and my resolve wavered. This was not the Red Queen I knew. This was a desperate mother.

'She is Mirana's daughter now. She is the White Queen's princess. Even if the people do not know it. Yet.' I replied.

'My daughter lives.'

'No thanks to you. And I'd just like you to know, she misses her father every day. That is your fault. I want you to know that you are not only a horrible person but a terrible mother. She is better off without you there to mess with her mind.' I said, releasing my bitingly cold cruel words. And I didn't mind I was being cruel, because she deserved it for scaring an innocent child.

'A terrible mother I may be but I love her.' She said quietly. I wonder where her nerve came from; I'd love to strangle it.

'Shut up. That is a lie. A loving mother does not chain her daughter in the dungeons.' I snapped angrily, my patience dangerously thin.

But she did not speak after that and I was thankful to see Marmoreal's lovely pristine walls nearing.


	15. Sister Queens

**Mirana's POV**

The guards reported to me the events of what followed. Injuries sustained during capture. Goodness. I rushed to the gates as quick as was possible in the face of my courtiers. I can't have them panicking. I needed to get Iracebeth out of sight immediately… before someone loses their temper and attacks her.

I got to the gates and saw the Bandersnatch bounding his way to me, my sister on his back and Alice behind her. None of them looked very happy. In fact, Alice looked like she might be willing to slay another Jabberwocky. The Bandersnatch slid on the white marble as he entered the palace, everyone rushed out of his way. He came to a stop and I approached him, giving him a pat as Alice and Iracebeth slid off of him.

'Alice, I have heard the news. What happened?' I asked, shifting my gaze from my champion to my sister.

'Bander bit her shoulder. I didn't manage to stop him in time.' She said somewhat apologetically.

'It's alright I can fix her shoulder up in no time. I have had a cell prepared with the necessary equipment.' I said, gesturing for both of them to follow me.

We walked quickly but it wasn't nearly good enough. People stopped to glare at her. I could feel the hate in the air swirling around us. All of it directed to her. She kept her gaze towards the ground and tried to hide a little behind Alice. I did feel sorry for her. No one liked her now. She used to be quite loved when we were children.

We entered the dungeons and began our descent down the stairs. We didn't have far to go. I had all my cells furnished with bedding, a dresser and a closet. And of course, a bathroom. I never liked the idea of having dungeons in my castle. Restraining a person's freedom is a horrible thing to do but I had to face the facts. To protect my people the ones who wish to harm them must either be made to change or imprisoned. I blatantly refuse to make death a penalty. Death is a last resort. Always the last. I led Iracebeth into her cell but Alice waited outside.

'You may go, Alice. Thank you for bringing her here.' I said, giving my best friend a smile.

'You're welcome. Mirana, I have accidentally let slip about… your daughter. I'm so very sorry!' Alice said, fretting and biting her lips nervously. I sighed but felt no anger.

'It's fine, Alice. I'm not angry at all. I was planning to tell her anyway.' I said, offering a small smile. Alice breathed a sigh of relief and bowed, taking her leave.

Then I turned to my sister. She was a mess but she looked more like my sister than she had been since the war. She looked at me and she seemed sad but content about something. It was strange for her. I felt guilty about not telling her immediately about Pamina's survival. But I felt angry too that she had left her there in the first place. And I was also relieved that Stayne had not killed her.

She may be the Red Queen. She may have stolen my crown before and massacred thousands in her reign of destruction but she was still my sister and I was worried.

'Come here, Racie. I need to take a look at that wound.' I said, reaching out to her shoulder.

She took a few steps towards me and I began to unwrap her shoulder from the cloth surrounding it. Cheshire would never agree to lick her wound and the Bandersnatch was likely to try and eat her. I'll have to use my potions. Effective but it'll take a bit longer for her to recover. She looked up at me then with eyes just like mine, just like Pamina's.

'Mirana, where's my baby?' She asked sadly.

'She's in her room.' I responded, going over to the sink to get some water.

'Can… can I see her?' She stuttered. I sighed.

'Why, Racie? Do you want to remind her of what you've done? Killed her father and locked her up.' I said. I usually wouldn't be so mean. But I was angry and I was very rarely so. This was for a good reason.

'No, I just want to see my child.' She almost pleaded. I just looked at her wound and bathed it.

'She doesn't want to see you.' I said but the words burned in my mouth.

'I am sorry.' She said and the words seemed to come straight from my mind to my mouth.

'I know you may be, Racie. But sorry will not bring back Raevir Hightopp.' I replied and I felt sorrow. Mine because I lost a dear friend that day and I felt hers because she killed the only man that truly loved her for who she was.

'You don't know how much I wish it would.' Racie said and she began to cry.

Tears slid down her cheeks at an alarming rate. I wiped her tears away but I could offer no words of comfort. There were none to give.

'Please, tell me about her since I cannot see her.' Racie requested. And I told her while I brewed my potion, all about her daughter. Our daughter. How she has grown and how very much a Hightopp she is.

'She still keeps that necklace you gave her but she doesn't wear it.' I said quietly, applying the medicine to her wounds.

'Stayne will try to kill her. He always hated Raevir.' Racie said darkly.

'Racie, tell me. What possessed you to leave Raevir for Illosovic?' I asked, willing myself to understand my sister's poor decision.

'Illosovic, he fed me lies. He charmed me, told me I was destined to rule all of Underland, not just Salazen Grum. He told me he would be with me every step of the way. He said Raevir was holding me back, that he secretly loved you too. And I hated you for so long. Hated you for stealing the man I loved.' She wailed.

'Jealousy and suspicion… are two things that can provoke a great big mess.' I said blankly, feeling sorry for my sister and the man who loved her.

'I couldn't let him go even then. I used to pretend Illosovic was Raevir. When I heard rumors of Stayne going after Alice, it reopened old wounds.' She offered weakly.

'Racie, I want you to know without a doubt that Raevir Hightopp only ever had two girls in his heart. You and Pamina. That man wanted you to be happy and he loved you even when you killed him family and friends. Even when he believed you no longer loved him. _He loved you_.' I said forcefully, my memories of Raevir resurfacing. I stood and walked towards the door of the cell, holding back tears.

'As I loved him. Mirana, sister, I know you said she didn't want to see me but please will you speak to her?' She asked and I don't think I've ever seen my sister so vulnerable. My heart crumbled.

I nodded but said. 'It's her choice. I will not force her. And if she does come… For the sake of our daughter's heart, don't make it worse.' I begged.

Iracebeth nodded and bid me farewell as I left and I motioned for two guards to keep watch by her cell. Then I ran. I ran to my daughter because I knew she would've heard by now. The thought of my girl in pain made me sick.


	16. The Tears Of Pamina Hightopp

**Pamina's POV**

She was here. I can't believe it. She was just a few floors away from me. I wonder if she knew I was still alive. Still breathing, no thanks to her. Would she want me dead? Would she try to kill me if she had the chance? Just to rid herself of the living memory of what she'd done. I was on the brink as it was. I propped up my hand mirror in between my pillows and watched my eyes. They changed colour regularly from brown to yellow to orange. They didn't go red. I wouldn't let myself think about anything that bad.

Uncle Tarrant left as soon as Alice returned. Chess left to find out what he could for me. Mother came in through the doors and sat beside me on my bed, taking me into her arms and hugging me tightly. I concentrated on the feel of my mother's soft arms around me. But my eyes were still yellow.

'Honey, I'm sorry.' Mother said, running her fingers through my hair.

'You don't have anything to be sorry for. I just… why is she here?' I asked.

'She was attacked by Bander. She knows you're alive, sweetie. Alice accidentally told her. She wants to see you.' Mother said quietly.

'Why? So she can try to kill me?' I asked rather hopelessly. I just felt so tired of being her daughter, of having these memories that I'll always have to live with.

'I will never let that happen.' My mother said firmly. 'Even if she wanted to. But she doesn't. She just wants to see her daughter.'

'I'm your daughter.' I replied stubbornly.

'Yes, you are.' Mother said, smiling as she placed a soft kiss on my head. 'But you are also hers.'

I thought hard about what could happen. Would she apologize to me? That wouldn't change anything. It won't bring Daddy back. She was still my real mother and even if she wasn't, she was my mother's sister at least. But why should I put myself through all that pain again? What difference will it make if I go down there? I don't even know why she wants to see me. _She abandoned me_. But mother is speaking on her behalf.

'Mother, would it make you happy? If I went down there?' I asked softly.

'She's my sister and your mother. And I do care for her. I don't like keeping a mother from her daughter. But you're her daughter and it is completely your choice. I will in no way force you at all. I refused to.' My mother ranted. Or ranted as much as a Queen would.

But I read between her lines and gave her a small smile. She smiled back gently and I kissed her cheek softly. 'If it makes you happy, mother, then I'll do it. For you.'

And with that I went to my closet and pulled out a white cloak. It's the only colour that would unnoticed in this castle. I pulled on the cloak over my favourite red and white dress and was especially careful to pull it over my hat and cover my face. Mother held out her hand and I took it as she led me out of my room and to Momma's cell.

It didn't take us long to get there. Mother told me to hide in the corner while she dismissed the guards. She came back for me not long after and led me along the corridor to the gate of Momma's cell. She nudged me inside and I saw her. Her back was towards me but there was no mistaking it was her. I was always afraid my head would be that big. But that was after she killed Daddy. I could almost feel my eyes change colour but I pulled back. I held it in. I chose to come here. I had to keep it together.

'I'll leave you two alone to talk, sweetie.' Mother said.

'Thank you, Mother.' I whispered, hugging her before she left. My strength was in her arms.

She kissed my forehead and swept out of the room. I watched her go and turned around to find Momma staring at me. She was dirty and her dress was torn up. I could see tearstains on her face. But I didn't go near her. It was surreal enough having her right in front of me. I wasn't ready for her to touch me. Maybe not ever. After all, on her hands were the blood of thousands. And the blood of my father.

'Hello Momma.' I said and I watched her choke when she heard me. I wanted to run from her. Just run as fast and as far away as possible. But I wouldn't. I was doing this for Mother. Mother is worth it.

'You called me Momma.' She said, looking stunned.

'I've always called you Momma. It's what Daddy taught me to call you.' I pressed my lips shut. I hadn't meant to say that last part.

'Please, Pamina. Will you take off your cloak? I haven't seen you in so long.' She said and her voice broke. I realized I hadn't taken it off and started to remove it.

I don't understand why she would be sad now. Did she finally regret what she did just like I said she would all those years ago? I hung my coat up and straightened my hat, I heard her gasp. So I looked up.

'You have grown so much. You're so beautiful. I can see that dress was made by your hands. You both stitch the same way. Your father and you. Always so alike.' Something in me burned when she spoke about Daddy. I pushed it down. I would not get angry.

'Daddy said so too.' I whispered and my father's memories rushed into my mind. All of them. And I was so filled with sadness, I wanted to cry right then.

'Your eyes are blue now. You're sad. I always used to stare into his eyes. The way they changed colour was so special.' She murmured.

'What colour were his eyes when Stayne cut his head off?' I asked, choking on my words as they spilled out of my mouth. Tears began to fall. Oh Daddy, I wish you were here.

'His eyes were purple. I remember their exact shade. I always will.' Momma said, looking away from me.

'I remember every shade of colour in my Daddy's eyes too. I'm just sorry I'll never get to see them again.' And there went the last of my resolve. The walls I built broke. The words spilled from my mouth and I didn't try to stop them. Tears flowed so fast I couldn't count them. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life.

'He was my Daddy! You killed him! It didn't even matter that he loved you with all his heart. I bet it was easy for you to break it! He was never angry with you even when you killed thousands of people. Where was he? He was in your castle, waiting for you to come back to him! Because he loved you! You didn't deserve it!' I screamed. I crumpled to the ground, I could see all my nightmares over and over again. It was like Daddy had just died a second ago.

'I'll never get to hug him again or hear him say he loves me or tell me stories or teach me all the things that hatters teach their daughters. He'll never tuck me in again. And never get to kiss my head to chase away the nightmares. He'll never hold me in his arms again.' I wailed, remembering how safe I'd always felt when he held me tight.

'I am so sorry, Pamina. You don't know how sorry I am. How much I wish I could take it back. It was a mistake. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I am so sorry I took him from you.' Momma cried, but I didn't want to listen. I couldn't. What was the point?

'He's never coming back. I never got to say goodbye. Didn't have the chance to. And now my Daddy is gone. It doesn't matter how sorry you are or how much I still love him even when he's gone. It doesn't matter how much I want him back because none of it can bring him back. Nothing can bring my Daddy back.' I shrugged on my coat quickly and rushed out of the room.

Then I ran. I ran till my lungs wanted to burst. I ran to my room and threw myself on my bed. I didn't check to see if I was alone in my room. I didn't care. I held on to my blankets and I screamed when the monster came for me. He took control of me and I didn't have the strength to fight back anymore. He came out to torture me in my weakness cause he knew I couldn't fight back. And even when he did… I never stopped crying.


	17. Hurting Mirana

**Mirana'a POV**

I waited in her room for her and when she ran in… I knew she was too far gone in her sadness to notice me. I watched as she threw herself on her bed, her curls falling against her cheeks. How she sobbed… and those tears, her tears never stopped. I could hear this awful wet choking sound and I knew it was because she was crying too much. But still she cried, she couldn't stop her tears.

Her pain was infesting in me. I've never hated something so much. I wanted to sweep away her pain and make her smile again. Her pain in my heart was mixed with guilt. She went down there to make me happy and she comes back in pieces. My poor girl. I wanted to go to her and hold her but I knew her. I knew her well. The state she was in, she wouldn't want anyone to touch her let alone see her like this. Her eyes opened and they were brilliant red, they looked at me but didn't see me. I don't know what she was seeing.

I knew she would be sad about letting the monster have her, when she recovered. She looked so angry and so hurt. There was so much agony. Oh, Racie, why did you do this? You may be sorry and you may have loved Raevir but you've left your daughter with a legacy of terror. And I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to ease her pain. Pamina seemed to get angrier then and she began to scream.

'You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM! How could you!' She screamed at me. I stayed silent and looked at my baby girl, trying to will her eyes to mimic mine. She began to break things. She shattered a vase by her bed and a shard flew into her arm.

'I loved him! I loved him even if you didn't! WHY didn't you? You don't love anybody!' She yelled again and even though she was seeing someone else, she was looking at me and her words stung. Tears prickled in my eyes.

'You're supposed to be my mother! But you're NOT! You don't love him! You don't love me! You've never loved me!' She screamed but it ended with a cry. She broke more things and her cut began to bleed more. It was too much to bear. I couldn't stand here and watch her get hurt.

'I have always loved you. I will always love you. No matter what.' I said, reaching out to hold her.

I caught her and she shrieked like my touch burned her. She struggled against my arms and her anger made her stronger. I held on to her, refusing to let go and she was so strong. She screamed against me and pushed harder. I felt pain but I refused to let go. This pain I could handle. Hers I could not.

**Alice's POV**

The moment we heard the first scream, Tarrant and I ran. We knew something was wrong. This was worse than her usual screams. There was just something more in them. Iracebeth's presence brought on this. A thought occurred to me. Did she go down to see her mother even after she said she didn't want to? Was that what was making her like this? I didn't voice out my thoughts.

I just ran beside Tarrant. We got there soon enough and Tarrant threw open the doors without hesitation. There was such a sight before us… Pamina screamed again, eyes as red as blood. She pushed at Mirana's arms, trying to break free. There was some blood on Pamina's arm and a bloodied shard of glass was stuck there. She was so wild but Mirana's resolve was immense. She didn't let go. Her eyes were closed but there were tears on her face and a tortured look ruled her.

It was rare when I didn't know what to do in a crisis. But I was stumped. I would have calmed her down like I did the Hatter but when I tried to pull at her arms she pushed me away and Mirana didn't let go either. I don't think either of them noticed our presence. Tarrant came beside me and secured an arm around Pamina's waist and realizing what he wanted to do, I held Mirana the same way.

He pulled Pamina away with sheer force and Pamina started beating her small fists against his chest. Her strength was greatly increased by her rage but Tarrant was well built and stronger even when she was mad. Mirana's eyes flew open the moment she could no longer feel her daughter in her arms.

'Pamina! Pamina. Help her. Please.' Mirana murmured, staring with sad eyes at the little girl.

'It's alright, Mirana. Tarrant's going to help her.' I soothed, rubbing her back.

'She was crying so much. She was in so much pain.' Mirana continued and there was such emotion in her tone. It was like she was suffering.

'You did great. You helped her. You stopped her hurting herself.' I said and as I did I realized that was exactly what Mirana was trying to do.

I looked back at Tarrant to see he had turned Pamina towards him and was holding her face in his large hands. He was shushing her gently and though she struggled, it was less, almost half-hearted.

'Daddy?' Pamina asked questioningly and very confused.

'No, focus Pamina. Who am I?' Tarrant asked, softly.

'Uncle Tarrant. I… I lost control.' She said pitifully.

'Yes. It's okay. You can learn. Let's find something to wipe those tears.' Tarrant said soothingly, leading her with a hand on her shoulder.

She was willing enough. But when she turned around, her expression turned from sad to shock. Obviously, she didn't realize what had happened and the sight of Mirana, now relaxed but with tearstained cheeks, must have frightened her. And made her worry as to what she's done. I gave Pamina a small smile but she remained frozen. Mirana held out her arms, an invitation. I noticed then, the bruises just beginning to form.

Pamina didn't see them yet but she was too sharp to miss it for long. I removed myself from Mirana and Pamina ran to her mother. Mirana held her tight and hugged her, rocking her and humming a soft tune. Pamina pulled back to look at her mother's face and wiped away some of her tears. She snuggled back into her arms and I held my breath. Sure enough, Pamina gasped and scrambled out of Mirana's arms. She pointed at her arms and Mirana looked down in surprise.

'I… I did that. I. Did. That.' Pamina said surely, her voice trembling.

'It's okay. You didn't know.' Mirana assured, holding out her arms again.

'I hurt you!' Pamina wailed and tears fell again. I've never seen anyone's eyes so blue.

'It doesn't hurt.' Mirana said softly but I heard the lie in it. 'Pamina, come here.'

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry.' Pamina sobbed and she began to back towards the door in stumbling steps.

'I know, sweetie. I know. I love you so much. Won't you come to me?' Mirana pouring her love for her daughter into her words. And it worked. Pamina ran back and cried like a true child in her mother's arms.

I pulled at Tarrant's sleeve and he followed me outside. I shut the door quietly and tugged his arm along as we descended the staircase.

'Where are we going?' Tarrant asked, a hint of brogue under his lisp.

'To have a talk with the bloody Red Queen.' I said as calmly as possible.


	18. Raevir Hightopp

**Tarrant's POV**

Pamina would be alright. She'd gain more control over time. And she'd learn to forgive herself for losing control. Pamina was loved by many, she'd be just fine. I can't say the same for the Red Queen. Alice had that look in her eyes. The I'm-going-do-much-worse-than-just-kill-her-without-actually-killing-her look. That look would not be dissuaded.

So I followed the feisty champion of Underland and went once more to confront the woman who killed my family and was now hurting my niece. Alice walked confidently. It would seem threatening to the Red Queen. Only because she was a power hungry beast and couldn't stand it if someone challenged her.

My mind rambled on all the things the Red Queen was. Some of them weren't very nice. Not even decent for women's ears. But Alice herself might say some of them. We arrived at the gates of the Red Queen's cell. The guards bowed and allowed us to pass, seeing the champion of Underland.

Iracebeth looked cool and calm. Too calm. It was as if nothing had happened. And I felt anger well up in me. She is perfectly fine while her daughter is upstairs, eyes red from crying. Alice was furious as well but she hid it better. Until she stepped up to the Red Queen.

'You cold cruel thing. You don't give a damn, I suppose. About your daughter that happens to be still crying. Or that your actions caused it.' Alice spat.

'I don't have to explain myself to you. I am a Queen.' She replied pompously.

I laughed then but there was no humor in it. 'Queen of what? Pray do tell…'

'You used to be a Queen, like you used to be a wife. You're still a mother. And you have just caused your daughter agony that you can never even begin to understand.' Alice said in contempt.

'Raevir Hightopp. Will not be brought into this conversation.' Iracebeth said, taking a breath in between. I could sense this distress.

'Why? Not willing to even remember him? Remember that you killed a man who's only purpose in his entire life was to love you and later his daughter!' I growled.

'So you not only murdered a loving man, you ripped a father away from his daughter. Did either of them deserve that? Do you care for no one?' Alice demanded angrily.

'I care for myself.' Iracebeth said coldly.

'Of course, you do. It doesn't matter that you are the subject of your daughter's nightmares, or that she cries because she misses her father, or that she has to hide because of what you've done. None of it matters to you! You are nothing more than a cold livered, life killing, pathetic excuse for a person!' I shouted.

She flinched with every word but I didn't care. And neither did Alice.

'You'll never be her mother. Mothers are kind, gentle, loving and they care about their children. You've never been any of that. Mirana has always been the one to comfort her and tuck her in and soothe her after a nightmare. Mirana is her real mother. Pamina is just too pure of heart to be anyone else's daughter.' Alice said with a hard voice.

Iracebeth stood and looked up at Alice, not glaring but just staring at her. Then she just turned and walked away. Mirana believed she could change. But for once, my queen was wrong. But it was hard to let go of family, even when they made the wrong choice.

I never supported Raevir when he wanted to go with the Red Queen but I've never given up on him either. He didn't change. He stayed with her. And she killed him for it.

**Pamina's POV**

I swear even if I wanted to cry I couldn't. There were no more tears left. My eyes were sore. Really, really sore. And I felt awful not just cause of the feelings from my meeting with Momma. I felt awful because I let the monster take over and because I did that, Mother got hurt. I knew Mother had her potions and with those the bruises would be gone fast. But while they were there, they laughed at me. Laughed at my mistake, my weakness. Constantly reminding me of what I've done.

I never hurt anyone before. I was always afraid that it would happen one day. That's why I had my chains. But I wasn't careful. I didn't put them on even when I knew there was a danger of me losing control. Daddy said if I ever did, he'd be there to hold me. Momma loved me then; she loved us both. She smiled at me when I told her and kissed my cheek.

Now Mother was the one holding me when I lost control. Mother loved me. The problem was Mother was fragile. She was a strong Queen, a great Queen. But physically there were a lot of things that could hurt her. She shushed all my worries though. I sighed.

'Mother, will you tell me about Daddy and Momma? Back when they loved each other?' I asked softly, my head resting in her lap as I looked up at her. My mother was really beautiful. She had a nice smile.

'Alright sweetheart. But I'll use their real names. That way it's more real.' Mother said, running her long white fingers through my red hair. Mother said it looked like pretty fire.

'Raevir first saw Racie when I was walking with her in the gardens. We were talking and laughing. This was before her head started getting bigger. Tarrant and Raevir were very close. And Tarrant and I were real close too. Tarrant came to say hello and Raevir followed him. The first thing Raevir did was to pick up Racie's hand and kiss it.' Mother giggled here and I had to giggle along.

'Racie was very happy with that. Raevir thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. I used to tease Racie about him and Racie would tease me about Tarrant.' My eyes widened with shock. Mother and Uncle Tarrant? Mother saw my face and started laughing.

'Tarrant and I never had that kind of relationship! We were friends from the beginning, nothing more. Racie, however, would get flowers that told her how loved she was or sometimes a self-reciting love letter. I admit I helped with that. She was so happy then her head started getting bigger and it got bigger too fast. The people who called her beautiful then made fun of her and called her ugly. I wanted to help her but she felt so bad because everyone turned to me when her problems started.' Mother sighed sadly.

I remember how I always hated when people said mean things about my Momma. Daddy hated it too.

'Raevir saw her and she ran from him. But he was fast. It didn't matter to him, she was still the most beautiful thing in his world. Racie was happy again after that. She let me try and help her. But it wasn't working as well as I'd hoped but Racie loved me for trying. One day, while she was taking a walk with Raevir, a boy made fun of her. Raevir punched him in the face!' Mother squealed, lost in the retelling of the memory. Mother was great at stories. I loved hearing about when Mother was younger.

'Racie kissed him for the first time that day. I knew because well, she told me in detail later but not before an unusually ecstatic Raevir went around the entire castle _and_ the neighboring areas that the Princess Iracebeth kissed him.' Mother laughed.

I laughed too. That's exactly what I thought Daddy would do. He was always so happy. Nothing could get him down because he was my Daddy; forever happy and completely in love with my Momma every single moment of his life.


	19. Princess Pamina?

**Mirana's POV**

Pamina fell asleep as I told her stories about her mother and father. She looked so happy and peaceful just lying in my lap, her curls falling over her face. I carried her gently and laid her on the bed, making sure to pull up the blankets nice and cozy around her. I bent down and kissed my beautiful girl on the forehead, all the while wishing her good dreams.

I left her rooms for my own. The sun was setting as I walked along the corridors to my room. It was beautiful but my mind was filled with memories and worries. I remembered my sister's reign of terror and worried about what that would mean for Pamina. She looked too much like the Red Queen's daughter. The people will be quick to judge and overlook her Hightopp trademarks.

I walked into my room and shut the door, locking it. I needed to think. I needed to plan. Ruling a kingdom, raising a daughter, protecting said daughter. I have to maintain peace within my country, defend my people and teach and nurture my princess. Would they accept her? Who will she be? The Red Queen's princess or the White Queen's princess?

I walked over to my small worktable and started to mix a salve for bruises. I worked quickly, thinking about Pamina's future simultaneously. I finished and began slathering it on the finger-shaped marks on my arms. They were small and harmless but the colour in itself looked painful and dangerous. I frowned. It wasn't painful and Pamina wasn't as dangerous as she seemed.

No, they wouldn't accept her. Not as a person or Underland's Princess. The first thing they would think was that Iracebeth had left behind a protégé; someone to carry on her rule of cruelty, someone just like her mother. The future dictator of Underland. They would hate her. And it would all be because of what Racie did. It would be her fault that Pamina will have it hard.

I brought my fist down on the table, banging it. The sound was loud and echoed in my room, shaking the equipment on my table. I took a calming breath but it didn't help much. I seldom lost my temper. It was hard for me to. But Iracebeth was making me so angry. I wasn't angry often but this was too much to take.

She never thought things through. She always acted first and thought later, sometimes not at all. She didn't care about the consequences of what she does. And now, because of her actions, she was endangering my daughter. I can't take that. I can't allow anyone to hurt Pamina. I will not.

**Tarrant's POV**

'Alice, I'm worried.' I admitted to the bravest girl in the world.

'Don't worry, we'll protect her.' She said strength in her voice.

Her grip on my arm tightened slightly but I pretended not to notice. Mirana was worrying me. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. I know her. And as much as she wanted to keep the decision to herself, she left hints. Hints that left no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't change hers.

'Alice, we can protect Pamina but we can't make everyone accept her. How will she be princess?' I fretted. I felt on edge and jumpy. I needed movement. Fast movement.

'Princess?' Alice yelped in surprise and shock. 'When was that decided and why wasn't I told?'

'I'm not sure when Mirana decided and to be fair I wasn't told either.' I rambled pleasantly.

'So you don't know for sure.'

'Oh I'm very sure. I know Mirana. She hasn't said officially or even out loud but the decision has been made. Pamina will be a princess.' I said hurriedly. If I couldn't move with speed then at least my words can.

'Then she will make one muchy princess.' Alice said with a smile so wonderful it would've made Chess jealous.

'She will be a hated princess.' I said, quicker than before.

Alice turned to me and cocked her head quizzically. Her hair fell over one side of her face and I had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it. I held still and suddenly realized I'd been fidgeting. Her hair was scented with the smell of rainbowberry soap. It wasn't strong enough to mask her own scent though. It looked soft and touchable. Softer than my finest silk. She'll be the death of me. Her and her golden hair.

'Your hair wants cutting.' I blurted out, saying the opposite of what I was thinking.

'What is it you have against my hair?' She asked critically. I could see she was daring me to say something unforgivably rude about her hair. Well I wouldn't.

'It's my temptation.' I said very matter-of-factly.

'I'll just shave my head bald then, shall I?' She said smirking.

'If your hair's gone then the next to tempt me would be your lips. Don't tell me you'd cut them off too. I'd miss them.' I teased her with the truth.

'Well then, you can have them!' Alice agreed, pecking my lips which in turn grinned in pleasure.

But it wore off and there it was again, the need for quick movement. I began to fidget again. Alice looked at me strangely. I opened my mouth to say something then closed it in the fear of saying something I didn't even mean.

'Run?' I asked instead.

'Okay.' Alice complied, confused but willing to go along with my madness.

I ran and she ran with me. We tore through Mirana's gardens and out into the woods. We ran and ran till the need for fast movement was gone. Alice was the only one that could keep up with me when I got like this. I stopped beside the lake we used to take a dip in. I lay back on the soft grass and Alice lay beside me. How I loved her.

'Hatter? Do you think Pamina should be given the title of Princess?' She asked.

'Yes, I'm waiting for it.' I whispered hoarsely.

'Me too.' She said and she snuggled into my side, leaning her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and felt happy to have the privilege of calling her my Alice.


	20. The Red Princess

**Mirana's POV**

I woke up in the morning and felt the weight of the decision I had made. Sometimes, I wondered what I'd do if I wasn't Queen. I went about my morning routine, thinking of the right words to explain this to Pamina. I hope she doesn't take it too hard. She might not even want to be princess… even though she already was by lineage. I finished my routines quicker than I thought and walked to my throne room. The guards greeted me and stepped aside and I walked straight to the Oraculum.

I unrolled it to find that today was blank. We were truly paving our own path here. The coming change will depend on the decisions we make. I put the Oraculum away and stepped out of the throne room, making my way back to my chambers. There was a secret passage there that would lead me to Pamina's room. She would likely be awake already, she always woke up to watch the sunrise.

And true enough when I got there, Pamina was sitting by the window, looking outside. There was rain on the glass and I noticed for the first time that it was raining. She turned around to look at me and grinned brightly. I walked over to her with a smile on my lips.

'Good morning, Pamina.' I greeted softly, pressing my lips to the crown of her head.

'Good morning, Mother. What brings you here so early? Not that I'm complaining, it's just that you usually come a little later. I was expecting you to arrive maybe two hours from now but now is more than fine and…' She ranted absentmindedly.

'Pamina.' I called softly and she halted her words, choking out an apology.

'Pamina, I'm here to tell you something very important about your future here in Underland. You know one day the people will know about you, right?' I said gently, sitting beside her and taking her hand.

She nodded cautiously, apprehension clear on her features. 'Yes, but that day isn't today, right?'

'No, it's not.' I assured. 'But when they do know you, who do you think they'll know you as?'

'Um… Pamina Hightopp, daughter of the Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims and her Royal Hatter, Raevir Hightopp… Now adopted daughter of the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal.' She said, thinking carefully. I smiled. She wasn't usually so formal.

'Yes, but what about a title? Either way, both your mothers are Queens. You should have the title Princess.' I said, smiling and hoping that would make it seem more appealing.

'No, I shouldn't. Because being a princess would mean that one day I will be a Queen.' She said slowly and deliberately.

'Exactly.' I pressed.

'Mother, don't do this, please!' She pleaded with wide eyes. 'Think about the people! They would never accept me and what will happen with a mad Queen on the throne. You saw what happened yesterday!'

'I also know that you care a lot for this kingdom and its people even if you think they'll hate you. I know you can control your monster and still maintain that wonderful Hightopp insanity.' I argued back, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumbs.

'Mother, what if I fail?' She asked fearfully.

'That's how I know you will make a great Queen. Because you fear failure, like all the best Queens do. I believe you will make my kingdom flourish with your kindness and compassion. If you do not take the throne, who will? I would entrust no one else with the safety and happiness of my country.' I said, smiling gently as I stroked her hair.

'Then I… accept my responsibility. But… Mother, which throne will I be heir to? The White or the Red?'

'That… my sweetheart… is entirely your choice.' I said slowly. I must give my daughter a chance to choose her kingdom. The kingdom she will reign over and give happiness to.

'I love you, Mother and I love Marmoreal… but it already has a magnificent Queen. Salazen Grum is in ruins. The Red Kingdom is cast in darkness in the memory of my mother's reign… I want to make it right. I have to.' She said firmly.

Pride welled up in me. The pride of a mother and the pride of a Queen. She has spoken like the Queen I hoped she would be. I hugged her tightly to me, my little princess. The thought of the future alone made my head spin in joy. There would be a new alliance between the Red and White Kingdoms. Underland would truly be united.

'I am so proud of you.' I whispered happily.

She hugged me tighter and I felt the burden and worries of being a Queen melt away.

**Iracebeth's POV**

I awakened sharply in my cell. I sat up straight on my bed and tried my best to deal with the shock of being woken from my sleep so forcefully. I placed a hand over my chest. Just moments ago there was something in there that moved. The knowledge was sent by Underland itself and it slammed into my heart with such strength, it gave it an extra thud.

'My throne has gained an heir.' I said quietly.

I corrected myself then. The Red throne was no longer mine. It was Mirana's. She had won. Underland was hers, only she could have chosen an heir. But she had no heir of her own… So SHE STOLE MINE! I startled violently. Pamina was my heir. She was my daughter. Even if she was still angry with me for the things in the past, I was still her mother. Did I not even have the right to give a Queen's blessing to her Princess? She is my daughter by blood!

Why does Mirana always have to steal everything from me? I accepted it when she had the gall to call Pamina _our_ daughter and now she thinks that she gets to take her completely from me? She always took everything from me! She can have my throne! I don't care about that anymore but she cannot have my daughter. Pamina is mine! My flesh and blood! My only child…

But… she is Mirana's Princess now, even if she is the Red Princess. Mirana has taken her and Pamina was not fighting to come back. Mirana took Pamina after I made one mistake. She was selfish but I… I was a terrible mother. Pamina is the Red Princess and she will be the Red Queen someday. She will right my wrongs and the people will learn to love her.

And after all that… she might give me a second chance. But if she doesn't, I will remain the most terrible mother to have ever existed. That will be one more thing that Mirana does better than me and it will cut me the deepest…


	21. A Princess's Studies

**Alice's POV**

Everyone in our tight little group now knew what everyone else did not. There was a new princess for the Red throne. The Tweedles had been so excited, they carried Pamina up and cheered for the new Red Princess. Mirana has already given her a list of subjects to choose for her princess studies just as she and Iracebeth once had.

Tarrant was so proud of her and the Chess' grin was larger than usual. Even McTwisp seemed happy to formalize it by writing Pamina's name on the royal genealogy. No one had gone down to see Iracebeth to tell her. Mirana said she'd already know. I would come this close to feeling sorry for her… then I'd remember her coldness when Tarrant and I spoke to her or that she made Pamina cry.

I sighed and lifted my sword, it glinted in the light of the morning sun. Tarrant, my sparring partner/trainer, was standing with his claymore in the middle of the field… bare-chested. How was I supposed to win such and unfair match? That's the point. Well two can play at that game. We both got into fighting stances and prepared ourselves.

'Begin!' Tarrant called loudly, with a wicked grin on his face.

And we fought, swords clashing. I kept my eyes on his limbs and sword, anticipating attacks. When I saw my opening, I took it. Our swords locked and I pushed them to the side, stepping up and smacking my lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise and in one swift movement I knocked him back, bringing up my sword to his throat.

'Alice! Unfair!' He yelled petulantly.

'That's the point.' I retorted using his words against him.

'Rematch!' He yelled again.

I withdrew my sword with a grin and we began again. Needless to say, I won that one too.

**Pamina's POV**

'What to choose? What to choose?' I muttered to myself.

Mother had given me the list of subjects I could take and of course subjects I had to take. She had left me alone to decide but now I wish she hadn't. I needed help! It was hard to make a choice and I've been poring over this thing for hours. I wish someone were here to help or give an opinion.

'Hello, little princess.' A lilting voice greeted.

I spun around quickly in my surprise and promptly fell over. 'Chess! How'd you know I needed you?' I exclaimed with a grin.

'I read your mind.' Chess teased, floating down to my bed.

I got up and sat on my bed, pulling out the list. I set it between us and looked at him. 'Help me choose?'

'Of course. Let's take a look.' He said pleasantly.

_A Princess' Studies_

_Compulsory Subjects_

_History of Underland  
Geography of Underland  
Etiquette and Manners  
Royals of Kingdoms  
Creatures of Underland _

_Elective Subjects_

_Magic  
Potions  
Dominion over Living Creatures  
Living Music  
Premonition  
Dream Wandering_

'I remember helping Mirana choose as well.' Chess said absentmindedly, running his paw over the paper.

'Tell me which ones she chose.' I asked looking at the paper.

'Potions, Dream Wandering and Magic.' Chess said looking at me curiously. 'But I won't suggest Dream Wandering for you.'

'Why not?' I asked. I didn't even know what that was.

'Given your state of mind, it'll not do you any good to go searching for things in the Dream World. You'd have to go through your own mind to get there and with your mind being your mind… you might not come out.' Chess said dangerously.

I shivered, crossing off the Dream Wandering. I put a tick beside Potions. I loved Potions, Mother's been teaching me since I got here and it's fun to experiment. Chess smiled and put out his paw again.

'Your other mother chose Dominion over Living Creatures, Premonition and Dream Wandering. Premonition can cause effects if you don't have the gift for it and mixed in with Dream Wandering, you get a very, _very_ big head.' Chess said.

Well now I know how that happened. I was afraid my head would be like hers one day. Best to keep my head clear. Too many demons and nightmares in there already. I crossed off Premonition as well. What about Dominion over Living Creatures?

'What does Dominion over Living Creatures teach exactly?' I asked.

'Exactly what it says. You learn to control creatures in Underland. It's an extension of Creatures of Underland. It's how your mother managed to control the Jabberwocky, the Jubjub bird and the Bandersnatch.' He said.

'It's not evil, is it?' I asked.

'It's only evil if the person using it is evil. We had a King that used these creatures to heal his Princess. It's a useful subject.'

'Okay. What about Living Music? What does that teach?' I asked. The words themselves were calling for my attention.

'Ah, that is a tricky thing. It is to create or destroy things using music. And things refer to those living, dead or inanimate. You can even create something out of thin air.' Chess said with a wide grin, wider than usual at least.

'Has anyone taken this subject before?'

'Your grandmother. She actually created the Bandersnatch… and me.' He said with an afterthought. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

'I like it!' I squealed. What a great subject! I put another tick beside it.

Now. Magic or Dominion over Living Creatures? Magic sounds wonderful and I can do so much good with it. But with Dominion over Living Creatures I can show people I can use the same gifts as my mother and not turn out like she did. The people and the creatures can be one in my kingdom. But Magic can do so much and it's so pure and can bring a lot of happiness.

Oh well, I suppose there is one way to fix this problem. I took up my pencil and ticked on both subjects. I breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back on my bed.

'You can't be serious.'

'And why not?' I countered.

'I hope you know that'll be nine subjects all together and you picked all the most extensive ones.' Chess protested, floating over to my side.

'They're all extensive.' I reasoned.

'Exactly.' He retorted.

'You don't think I can do it?' I challenged, voice firm.

'It's not that. Anyone with the right amount of determination can but it's going to be difficult!' Chess said.

'And I'll take the difficulty because one day it won't be so difficult. One day I'll have a whole lot of answers to solve my problems. One day I'll have a lot of ways to fix my kingdom and a lot of things that can protect and make people happy. Yeah, maybe it'll still be difficult but it'll be even worse if I take it easy now!' I said loudly, my chin up and back straight. This matters. My kingdom matters.

'Oh, to hear a Queen's words from a Princess's lips.' Chess said proudly, cuddling into my side and making me beam in joy.


	22. A Mother's Pride

**Pamina's POV**

Mother was thrilled with the subjects I was taking. I was to start my studying tomorrow. Uncle Tarrant was so excited when Mother asked him to make my crown. I'd mostly wear my hat but when I was made known to the people, I'd have to wear it for formal events. Sadly. I do so love my hat.

Something was missing. I could feel it. Some odd uncomfortable feeling. Unsettling, it was. It drove me up the wall until today… When I woke up I felt more myself than ever. I felt strong and sure. I don't know what kind of stupidity took over me then because I grabbed my white cloak and snuck out of my room. My feet were leading me to a place I wasn't really fully aware as to where that place was. I found out when I had to sneak past a couple of bored guards.

I was going to the cells? What is wrong with me? I didn't want to go there. Did I? But the unsettling feeling was gone for the first time. Maybe my feet were doing what's best for me. How strange. Should I thank them or scold them when I got back control over my limbs? I'd decide depending on how this confrontation went. I can't believe I'm doing this.

'Hello Pamina.' Momma said, greeting me. She seemed upset.

'Hello Momma.' I greeted back.

'To what do I owe this visit?'

'I've come to tell you that I have been made a Princess of Underland.' I said, pride undeniable.

'You were always a Princess of Underland. You were born one.' Momma corrected with a small smile.

'Then I've been given a throne.' I amended. 'The Red throne.'

'It makes me happy to know this. I've always planned for you to take my throne. No one else.' My mother said, taking a few steps closer to me.

'I have chosen the subjects I will study. I will be taking nine of them.'

'It's a big leap, my determined little daughter. Would you be so kind as to share them with me?' She asked politely. She was being nice. Exceptionally so. I don't want to be cruel and I have always believed in second chances.

'My electives are Potions, Magic, Living Music and Dominion over Living Creatures.' I said with a grin. I'm going to be as nice as possible because I want to be on good terms with my mother when I ascend the throne. She has suffered her fair share and if she decides to make amends to me then I will let her.

'Such lovely studies. They yield very pretty results. Especially the first three. Mirana is very talented. She used to make me smile with her spells when we were young.' Momma sighed almost happily.

'I heard my grandmother learned Living Music.' I prompted. My heart was being tugged at. It was easier to control my demons now. Even with her right in front of me.

'Yes, she had an amazing voice. Like wind through the trees on a spring morning. She created the garden at Witzend.' She said, smiling at happy memories. 'I took Dominion over Living Creatures. It was interesting and I had a knack for it unlike my other subjects. You'll be much better at it then I was though. I can tell.

'Thank you, Momma. I hope I can make you proud.' I said earnestly. She may have done awful things. Maybe unforgivable things. But she is my mother. And I must rise and do the right thing. Even if it's hard.

'You will be a great Queen one day. Better than I ever was. You'll do things right. One day I'll be proud of the Queen you will be. But now I am proud of my daughter. I always have been. A mother's pride begins the day her children are conceived.' She said, sensing our conversation was coming to an end.

I smiled at my Momma and knew this was the last I would see her before she was to leave my home. She tries hard to be the mother she should've been all those years ago. It's too late to take back those years of misery now. But I'd let her try. Maybe if she tried hard enough for long enough, she could make it happen. Impossible things happen every day after all.

'I will think of you always. Fairfarren, sweet one.' She said, a tear sliding down her cheek. She used the same name Daddy used to call me. I felt sorry for her and despite all she done, I loved her. So I did something I swore I'd never do.

I moved swiftly into her arms and hugged her. She still felt the same as when I used to hug her all those years ago in Salazen Grum. 'Fairfarren Momma. I still love you.' I whispered drawing back and rushing out of the room, leaving my mother behind with the memory of my embrace.

**Alice's POV**

Chaos had a name. And that name was Tarrant Hightopp. Everyone was worried out of their minds when the Tweedles informed Mirana in a panicked fashion that Pamina was nowhere to be found. The Tweedles were sent out to search the grounds while Tarrant and McTwisp were running about the castle. Chess being the only one that can evaporate went to search the lands outside the castle. I've never seen that cat so concerned and Tarrant was losing more of his mind by the moment.

None of them can compare to their Queen. Mirana was forced to stay in Pamina's room and wait as the Queen cannot be seen running around the place with her hair flying and panic written all over her face. Therefore I had to stay with her to make sure she stayed put. I felt useless. There was a tightness in my chest. I was worried as well. Mirana was worse though. Nothing I did or said could calm her down. She was so frazzled; she looked moments away from falling to pieces. Eventually she got quite irritable.

'Sit down and breathe, Mirana. You're going to make your heart explode.' I said and I swear I could hear it six feet away from her.

'Don't tell me to sit down and breathe! My baby is missing!' Mirana snapped sharply.

'And when she comes back, she will find you in this state and get scared out of her wits.' I said equally as harsh.

Mirana glared at me but stopped her pacing at least and right on cue a small white figure entered the room, discarding her white cloak quickly. Her hat was visible and Mirana pounced. The tightness in my chest dissipated as I realized who it was. She grabbed a startled Pamina and lifted her into her arms, hugging her tightly. Pamina was in shock.

'Mother, are you alright? Is something wrong?' She asked worriedly.

'Am I alright? How can I be alright after my child just disappears without a trace?' Mirana asked hysterically.

'I'm sorry, Mother. I should've left a note. But I'm fine. It's okay.' Pamina said, comforting her mother with some soft pats on the back.

'Where were you?' Mirana asked voice muffled in her hug.

'I went to visit Momma.' She said gently. Both Mirana and I froze.


	23. The Love Of A Hightopp

**Mirana's POV**

'Alice, will you excuse me? I need to speak to my daughter.' I said trying to hold myself together.

'Of course, Mirana.' She said, bowing her head as she left.

'Please make sure no one interrupts us.' I added. There are few times I have ever been angry and I wasn't really angry now. I was worried to the point of anger.

Alice shut the door behind her and I gave her a few minutes to get some distance. I won't scold my daughter in public. She looked at me now with soft brown eyes. She waited patiently and I can tell she did not understand why I was angry. She did not understand what it was to be a mother or to fear for her daughter's life. She couldn't possibly and I have to be patient because that is not her fault. But something else was.

'Why did you go down there to see her?' I asked firmly.

'I didn't know at first but then I realized she deserved to hear the news from my lips if not from yours.' Pamina said gently.

'There is a reason why I did not go down there. She would have been angry. She has done regrettable things in her anger. She could have been dangerous.' I said and it was true. My sister could very easily turn from her reasoning and acted viciously.

'She is my mother. She will not hurt me.' Pamina said strongly.

'She is my sister and she has done many things to hurt me.' I said, trying to make her understand.

'She is capable. I know that. I went willingly.' Pamina said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

'What did you think you were doing?' I asked in frustration.

'What I believed was right!' Pamina said just as frustrated.

'Which was?' I dared her to speak. What can possibly be gained from going down there again? After she came back crying the first time…

'Easing her suffering! She is sorry! Sorry will not make things better but at least she regrets her actions. I cannot be angry at her when she is trying. What kind of person would that make me? I would be no better than her. I would be cruel and vengeful. Is that how you want me to be?' She ranted, eyes wide as she got to her feet.

'No!' I said loudly, emotions running around me in circles. 'But I also want you safe. Do you know how many people would kill you on sight? Do you know how scared I was when you weren't here? How my mind ran with possibilities of what could've happened?' I near yelled, twin tears spilled over my cheeks as I sank to my knees face to face with my girl.

She put her hands on my face and wiped away my tears with her small fingers and there was understanding in her eyes and guilt as well. 'And I am sorry for causing you distress. I really am. But I cannot regret my decision to go and console Momma.'

'Why didn't you tell me at least?' I asked, my worries fading.

'Would you have let me go when you yourself wouldn't?' She asked with a small smile. I laughed once.

'You are far too wise for a girl of six years.' I said, hugging my little girl.

'Thank you, Mother.' She said beaming.

'And I am proud of you for trying to ease your mother's guilt.' I said. And I was, she shown just what a kind, good-hearted person she is.

'Nothing can ease her guilt. She'll feel it for the rest of her life. I just agreed to try. I don't think it'll work. The weight of it is too much. You should've seen her. I could see it in her eyes. Something was missing. It went missing the day Daddy died.' Pamina said sadly.

'It's love. True love. She made a mistake and threw it away. And because of that… She'll never get it back.' I said, answering her indirect question.

I felt sorry for my sister. I felt sorry for Raevir Hightopp. If he'd known he'd die at her hand, he still would've fallen in love with her. It was never a choice with him. He couldn't live without her. He would've wanted to die at her hand. But after Pamina, he would've just wanted to live a happy life with his wife and child.

And despite everything, my sister loved him. Her mind was just played with. Poor Racie, she wouldn't have done it twice. If Time would turn back, she wouldn't have done it again. But Time is no friend of hers. No one was any friend of hers.

**Pamina's POV**

When I fell asleep that night, I knew I would dream. And I did. It was inevitable. I appeared in the middle of the castle. The Red castle in Salazen Grum. It was not in ruins though, it looked exactly how it first did to me. Like home. I was sure I was dreaming then because since my imprisonment I have always felt like this was a vile disgusting place. And besides, the real Red castle was in ruins. This couldn't be real. But I wanted it to be.

Because standing three feet away from me was Daddy. And he was smiling at me, very much alive. How I wish this was not a dream. I wanted to cry. I could already feel the tears brimming up in my definitely blue eyes. Daddy knelt down then to look me in the eyes.

'Sweet one, my darling child.' Daddy said in his rough deep voice. 'Don't cry.' He soothed, scooping me up in his arms. I haven't felt like a proper child in so long. Here in his arms now that's exactly what I felt like. His arms that felt so real.

'This is a dream.' I said quietly, feeling the smooth stitching of his jacket and the strength of his arms underneath it. I wanted to remember this.

'Yes, it is. I wish it wasn't.' Daddy sighed, setting me in his lap.

'Why are you here like this? You never talk to me in my other dreams. In my other dreams, you're…' I trailed on, not wanting to finish the sentence.

'Dead. I know, I don't really care.' Daddy grinned. 'I'm here because you did something wonderful. So wonderful some very important people have allowed me to come back to you for just tonight.'

'Really? What did I do?' I asked in wonder. Daddy was really here. His spirit or ghost but it's him.

'You took care of your mother and made her feel loved, you selfless little thing.' He said, half teasing me.

'Which one? I have two now, you know.' I said though I was guessing Momma. I made Mother far too worried today.

'The one I'm married to and utterly in love with.' He clarified as he smiled in pride.

'You are still so proud of that. After she killed you?' I asked in shock. I was barely holding on to myself without flying into a frenzy every time I remember what she did to the both of us.

'Dying doesn't change the facts, Pamina.' He said, linking his arms around me.

'What facts? The one where it doesn't make a difference to me if she killed you or if Stayne killed you because you're still dead.' I said, feeling hurt. And I did hurt. I hurt all over because I was so sad.

'Yes. Along with facts like I will always love her. As I will always love you. Did she betray me for that fish gullet Stayne? Yes. But she still only loved me. There was never a time I actually believed that she loved him.' Daddy explained gently and I saw his eyes go purple just talking about her. Dead and still in love.

'I love Momma too. But you don't know how hard it is to forgive her after she murdered you before my eyes and imprisoned me for three years.' I said as a lonely tear escaped.

'I knew you would peek. I should've walked you back to your room.' He said, wiping away my tear with a calloused thumb. 'Your time in the dungeons well, even I can admit I was angry about that.'

'Three years after you left me forever and still all I dream about in how the axe came down on your neck.' I whispered.

'Shhh. Shh. Don't think on that. Think of all the memories before that. When I tucked you into bed or when your Momma rocked you in her arms. Now darling, before our time is gone, tell me what has happened since.' He said, smiling his lovely crooked smile. So I did.

I told him the Jabberwocky was slain by an Upperlander and Momma's crown fell to Mother. How Uncle Tarrant stopped Stayne from killing Momma and they were sent into exile. Daddy's eyes darkened at that. Death didn't change the fact that he hated Stayne either.

'Alice, the Champion, she left for three years but she came back because she said Underland was her real home. She and Uncle Tarrant fell in love during the war.' I said happily.

Daddy laughed giddily. 'Really? Tarrant's fallen in love with her? How wonderful? Is she pretty?' Daddy asked, all smiles.

'She's beautiful and full of muchness. She's Mother's best friend and she so bold the ladies in court are half afraid of her. She rides on the Bandersnatch and almost never listens to anybody. And she loves Uncle Tarrant. A lot.' I said, describing Alice to my Daddy.

'No wonder he loves her!' Daddy exclaimed, grinning. 'I'd love to tease him about it. I always thought he'd fall for Mirana. Does Alice not mind his rambling? Or the madness?' Daddy asked curiously.

'She loves it. She's one of the few people who can pull him out of his insanity. I think he'll marry her. He's been calling her brazen lately because of something she muttered. Something about what Hightopp men wear under the kilt.' I said confusing myself. I had no idea what she meant but it made Uncle Tarrant very flustered.

Even Daddy went red now. 'You were eavesdropping again, weren't you? She wouldn't say that in front of children.' Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side like he heard something.

'Now darling, it is nearly time for me to go. Tell Mirana I still hold her friendship dear and give Uncle Tarrant my best wishes. Tell Alice she's wonderful for him and if you see the woman I love… tell her exactly that.' He said, saying all his goodbyes while he was saying goodbye to me.

'And you my sweet one, my darling girl, I will watch you grow up from where I am. Don't forget I'll always be loving you because my heart is anywhere you are.' He said softly as he hugged me tight and laid a kiss on the card in my hat and on my forehead too.

'Fairfarren, my little Pamina.' He said, smiling as he began to disappear. Again I wanted to cry. But there was no more time for tears.

'Fairfarren, Daddy. I love you.' I said, kissing his cheek before that could disappear too. And I just made it.

After three years of crying because I never got to say goodbye, I finally said goodbye. As my lips left the skin of his cheek, I woke. I shot up from my pillow and suddenly everything was white from when I saw red everywhere. Marmoreal instead of Salazen Grum. The sudden change was startling and disappointing because I'd gotten used to seeing my Daddy's face again.

My hand flew to my still warm lips. I had to be sure it happened. I grabbed my hat off the bedside table and touched the card. My Daddy's card. And it was warm. The corner where he kissed it was warm and I knew beyond a doubt it was real. For the first time in three years, I didn't dream up a nightmare. I had a real dream.


	24. Fiery Magic

**Mirana's POV**

I sent off Iracebeth that morning with a group of guards. She was still exiled. Only now, there will always be two guards keeping watch on her in case Stayne returned. And once my sister was re-banished, we could focus on hunting down Illosovic. My best friend stood beside me, watching the guards go.

'Alice.' I greeted, remembering my duties today.

'Yes Mirana?' She said, looking at me questioningly.

'Will you please organize a search party? Illosovic Stayne must be found. Bring him to me if we find him today.'

'Oh, don't worry. We'll find him today.' Alice said confidently. I smiled. What muchness. Tarrant wouldn't be left behind this time. He fought Stayne before and both he and Illosovic came from the Outlands.

'Take Tarrant with you. He's invaluable.' I said smiling, knowing that Tarrant knew Stayne the best in my entire kingdom. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have a princess to teach.' I whispered, shuffling the hidden books under the folds of the billowy dress I was wearing.

The books were plenty and dusty since the last time either me or Racie picked them up. It was time for a new princess to learn the secrets of power Underland had to offer.

Alice grinned and shooed me away before turning around to order the guards. I headed to Pamina's room, hiding the learning books in my hand. When I opened her room door, she had already set up a desk with two chairs on either side. I smiled as I swept into the room, placing the heavy books on the table gently. They were very old after all.

'Wow.' Pamina swallowed.

'Don't worry. It looks bad but really the only hard ones are the ones you chose yourself. What are we starting with today?' I asked her, letting her choose.

'Let's do Magic.' Pamina said excitedly.

'Alright.' I said, selecting the thinnest book. I neglected to tell her this wasn't the only book of Magic, only the first volume. 'Magic…' I said, flipping over the cover. 'Is the ability to do things using the rules of nonsense and impossibility. It involves balance and energy.'

'Balance and energy.' Pamina intoned uncertainly.

'You cannot receive without giving. That is balance. A two way agreement. If you don't Magic will force its rule of balance very unfortunately. Energy has to do with the environment around you. Mastering elements around you to draw energy to fuel Magic. You can use your own but it will weaken you.' I explained. Magic was my second best subject. Right next to Potions.

'Wow.' She said again. This time in wonder instead of intimidation. I grinned. She was going to be a delightful student.

**Pamina's POV**

Magic was amazing. The theory made a lot of sense and I began to see the world differently. Everything looked so significant to me now because it can be used to do something spectacular. Magic theory blew my mind. It was also hard. The level of difficulty was off the charts. Currently I was trying to put theory into practice.

'It takes time. Usually every person has a special connection to a certain element. Mine is water. Yours isn't but that just means it'll take you longer.' Mother said after I was unable to make a ball of water float up from a bucket.

I sighed. Frustrating. I wanted to do something cool. Which would be my element? I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Red. Like fire. I grinned wide.

'What about fire?' I proposed.

'Imagine the many thing fire is. Hot. Dangerous. Important. Warmth. Light.' Mother said thoughtfully.

I closed my eyes, focusing. Fire was pretty. Flickering tongues of fire hid their dangerous nature with its beauty. It was wonderful and something just clicked inside me. I felt a burning. Warm and comfortable. My heart beat so fast it sounded like fluttering. I coaxed the warmth to my hand. Eagerly it went. I fisted my hand, building the pressure just until it felt like my hands were full. Full of something they can't contain. So I let it loose.

'Pamina!' Mother squealed. My eyes flashed open. In my hand was a ball of lovely flickering flames, just like the ones I had imagined.

Mother was grinning. Her smile was so wide and she looked so proud. I felt glad. She was proud of me! I beamed back.

'Really I'm jealous.' Mother teased. 'Even I didn't get it on the first day.'

'Really?' I asked then coughed and cleared my throat. 'I mean, I'm sorry about that.'

She laughed. 'Okay, okay. Put it out before something catches on fire. Not good to practice that here. We'll have to make a training room if you're going to learn so fast.'

'It was the most wonderful feeling.' I sighed dreamily as I commanded the burning feeling to return to where it came from.

'Isn't it? Magic is a living thing. A breathing moving entity that is everywhere. You'll probably never feel more alive than when you're using Magic.' Mother said, smiling happily.

I smiled back, staying silent. I was too busy remembering how my heart fluttered when Magic made itself apparent in me.


	25. A Warning Of War

**Tarrant's POV**

We searched the ground around Witzend because that was where he was last seen. Alice and I rode on the Bandersnatch. I knew he wouldn't be here. Not anymore. But Alice wanted to be sure, there was nothing wrong to be sure. I had a hunch where he was but Alice was leading this expedition and I will not that that authority from her.

'Tarrant? He's not here, is he?' Alice sighed, straightening her back.

'No, he isn't.' I replied.

'You know where he is don't you?' Alice said wryly.

'I think… perhaps he has gone back to Salazen Grum. He will want to gloat on the Red Queen's old throne.' I guessed, it'd be just like him to do that.

'Then that is where we shall go.' Alice nodded. I gave her a lift up the Bandersnatch and we rode fast in the opposite direction.

Salazen Grum was dark where once it was a place of great beauty. Marmoreal was a place that showed purity and beauty with its splendid white and peaceful atmosphere. Salazen Grum had also been a place of beauty for there was loveliness in its vivid colours. It was lively and exciting. Now it was in ruins. Soon there will be a new Queen.

A just and fair Queen that will wear a crown of my making and share my blood. I would wait for that day of pride. I will remove all those who pose a threat to my niece and my Alice. My family. Threats like Illosovic Stayne. I growled quietly. That indecent excuse for a man will suffer for bringing harm and suffering to my family. We ran right through the creaking gates of the Red castle, skidding to a stop at the entrance to the crumbling palace.

We dismounted and I near shivered when my feet hit the ground. I felt uneasy being here. The last time I was here, I was tortured, imprisoned, interrogated, forced to work and almost got beheaded. Much like every other member of the Underland Resistance. I made a motion to Alice and we both drew our weapons. The sound of steel was loud in the silence of the palace. We entered.

'Tarrant!' Alice hissed when I let her lead.

I looked at her questioningly. She looked a bit embarrassed, cheeks turning pink.

'I forgot the way.' She admitted. I grinned, fighting the urge to laugh. She slapped my arm to get me to stop laughing at her. A giggle escaped.

Something dropped in the distance and we stopped instantly, spinning around to the sound. The passage led to the throne room anyway. I took Alice hand to make sure she didn't wander. She did that sometimes. Forever the dreamer whether awake or asleep. My mind rambled on about Alice funny ways as I pulled her along to the large doors of the throne room. We each hid behind a door and on Alice's count, we threw them open.

There he was, lounging on the Red Queen's old throne. The throne that no longer belonged to her and certainly didn't belong to him. It bothered me. It bothered me a lot to see him make himself comfortable on the physical manifestation of the Red throne. Because it didn't belong to him, it belonged to Pamina.

'Illosovic Stayne, you're under arrest by order of the White Queen Mirana. You are to be taken to her immediately. Come quietly and I won't hurt you…much.' Alice said in a dangerous voice.

'Ah Alice. Sweet lovely Alice. Come on the orders of your beloved Queen, I see. Why don't you come to me instead? I can offer you so much more.' Stayne purred, giving her lewd looks. My blood boiled. How dare he? Alice was Champion, she should be treated with respect.

'I don't want anything you have to offer. Keep your eyes off me, you disgusting thing.' Alice snarled, noticing his lingering looks.

'I can promise you… unimaginable pleasure… far beyond that of which he can offer you.' Stayne purred, gesturing dismissively at me. He wouldn't dare touch her. I'll chop his balls off and feed them to the Bandersnatch.

'Stayne, I'm very happy with Tarrant. He's an actually man. More than I can say for you.' Alice said, pointing her sword in an offensive manner.

'Stayne, you gutless coward… get off that throne and get your eyes off my Alice!' I bellowed. I had effectively lost my patience.

'Tarrant Hightopp, tell me… if I take her for my own… What colour will your eyes be? Blue? Orange? Or maybe purple like your pathetic cousin's when I killed him.' Stayne goaded. I held my anger in check. He had just made a big mistake. I too could taunt him.

'Come now, you only wish to possess Alice. She is a trophy to you. Nothing more. What you want is the Red throne, isn't it? It's what you've always wanted. Why you killed Raevir and got rid of Pamina.' I said, my voice staying deceptively calm.

He growled when he heard Pamina's name. Alice smirked, catching on to what I was doing.

'It's too bad for you failed with the daughter. You know that. You saw how fierce she was. She even attacked you. A fierce girl like that with Iracebeth's blood, she has a calm to the throne and she won't give it up.' Alice said casually. Cheerily.

'So you see, you never had a chance at the Red throne. Pamina lives. She's a strong girl and she resides in Marmoreal, a place where you cannot set foot in. You'll never get an opportunity to kill her, so you will never truly be King.' I laughed like it was the funniest thing I've ever heard. Stayne looked murderous, ready to kill. Ready to make a mistake.

'Didn't you ever wonder why no matter how infatuated Iracebeth was with you, she never married you? She never made you King. She was saving the throne for her daughter, her only child and heir, whom you _failed_ to remove. The last Red King was Raevir Hightopp.' Alice sang, mocking his idiocy.

Stayne roared as he jumped from the chair, charging at Alice. I swung my blade but he had pulled out his own sword, blocking my blow. He stumbled back from the force and Alice took the opportunity to slash his side. He backed up, holding his weeping wound.

'Don't worry, darling. I like some pain with my pleasure.' He leered at Alice, causing her to take a furious swipe at him.

He dodged and I hit him with the broadside of my sword. He grunted in pain and suddenly he began to laugh hysterically, insanely. And not my kind of insanity. This was a far more dangerous madness. Alice backed away a step, suspicious of his joviality. I growled. And he looked up, grinning.

It was then that I noticed dark tendrils beginning to encircle him, it looked far too familiar. I thought I'd never see this kind of evil here in Underland again. Stayne laughed at my recognition. We both came from the Outlands…Damn it!

'Alice, step back and don't touch him!' I yelled. She followed my orders, shocked at what she was seeing.

'Tell your precious Queen a war is coming.' He said before the tendrils of evil pulled him into nothing. He was gone.

'We have to warn the Queen!' Alice said, grabbing my hand and tugging me out.

I ran beside her easily, jumping onto the Bandersnatch as she shouted directions for it to take us home as fast as possible. Yes, we had to warn the Queen immediately. War was coming… and it was coming from the Outlands.


	26. Underland's Allies

**Alice's POV**

'McTwisp!' I yelled, seeing my fluffy rabbit friend dash from the castle entrance. 'Queen… private meeting… throne room!' I said, hurriedly removing my armor as I quipped out the words.

'When?'

'Now!' Tarrant said loudly, his voice was bordering panic. Clearly he knew more than I did and what he knew gave him reason to be afraid.

McTwisp ran. I got rid of the final piece of armor, leaving it where it was on the ground. I'd get it later. Tarrant took my hand, yanking me up the palace stairs as guards and courtiers looked on with confusion on their faces. If only they knew… I ran with Tarrant so he wouldn't drag me. I've never seen so much fear in his eyes. Not even under the Red Queen's reign of terror. I would've asked… if I hadn't known better. Now was not the time for questions.

By the time we burst into the throne room. Mirana was just coming in through the side door. Chess was lounging on the arm of her throne, watching us carefully. Mirana nodded at him to stay. She took one look at Tarrant's face and gestured for the guards to leave. They left immediately, closing the doors behind them. We waited a few moments and still Tarrant said nothing.

'Mirana, cast a ward. We must not take chances.' He said finally.

The Queen nodded in assent and waved her hand, muttering something under her breath, making the walls of the room shine like silver glitter. Chess hopped down from the throne, walking over to sit on the steps. His eyes were serious even as he smiled. Mirana gestured back to Tarrant. He swallowed.

'There has been a warning of war coming to your kingdom. A warning of war from the Outlands.' Tarrant said darkly. Mirana's face showed a lot of things. Fear, surprise, anger.

'Who has given us warning?' She asked, her eyes darker than I have ever seen.

'Illosovic Stayne. He has made a bargain with them. He has returned to their ways!' Tarrant spat furiously, I noticed his thick brogue colouring his voice.

'He is a fool! Outlanders do not have any honour.' Chess said, floating up into the air.

'Yes, a fool he is but as it is… Underland will not hold against the Outlands.' Mirana said miserably as she approached us.

'Why not?' I asked boldly. I knew the history of this kingdom. It wasn't always here. 'You've pushed back Outlanders before!' I said defiantly.

Mirana looked surprise. 'No I have not. That wasn't me. That was my ancestors. The last time the Outlands waged war, my mother pushed them back. I do not have her power.'

'But you have your power! Can't you use that?' I asked, feeling a kind of desperation crawl in me. I refuse to believe my home is defenseless.

'I am willing to break my vows to fight them. But my powers are different. My mother's power was of the strongest kind. There is no one in this kingdom who possesses Living Music!' She said, beginning to pace with frustration.

'Then now would be the time to call allies.' I said, crossing my arms. I'm not giving up. I love this world too much to let it crumble without fighting for it.

'We must choose carefully which allies to call on. I will not endanger the weaker kingdoms.' She nodded, turning to face Tarrant again.

He seemed to be struggling with something. He had his fists clenched tight and his head bowed. Mirana placed a hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head up. Orange eyes met brown ones. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze and he seemed to relax a bit.

'Tarrant, we need you. You know best what is coming. You must prepare others. I will announce the coming of war. This kingdom will survive as it always has.' Mirana said strongly before turning to me.

'I cannot ask you to fight this enemy, Alice. I will not ask you to fight something you don't even know.' She said gently. I grinned at her, clasping her soft hands in mine.

'But I'll fight anyway. We'll be a sight to behold. The Champion and the Queen fighting side by side. It'll be an adventure.' I said, ignoring her words. Of course, she wouldn't ask me to fight. She was Mirana. But this was Underland. This was my home and I am Champion.

'Thank you, Alice.' She whispered, smiling brightly. She went to stand by Chess who grinned widely.

'I am going to call back Iracebeth.' She continued. 'She will not see this land fall either. That I know. Her powers will give us an even chance to win.' She nodded at her reasoning. I had to agree. Even Tarrant nodded.

'But the one who will give us an advantage is the Black Queen.' Chess said in his I'm-so-clever voice. Mirana turned to look at him in shock. I was shocked too.

'There's a Black Queen? Where the hell is she?' I asked incredulously. I studied the Underland maps there are only two thrones in here.

'Her kingdom lies behind one of the doors in the Room of Doors. You know the place. You came to Underland through there.' Mirana said hurriedly, seeming excited.

'She knows the ways of darkness! She's great in battle and perfect for this one!' Tarrant said, eyes changing abruptly to green. 'And she adores you!'

'Chess, would you please?' Mirana asked, smiling triumphantly. Chess bowed and evaporated quickly. Of course, he's going to just appear behind that door. Why couldn't I have that skill? It would've been so useful. I shook my head violently. I'm getting off topic.

'Who in the world is this Black Queen?' I demanded.

'My cousin!' Mirana said happily.

'You have a cousin who is also Queen behind another door in the Room of Doors. You know there's no record of that in the library.' I said dryly, a bit annoyed. So much I still didn't know.

'The library is severely outdated. Will you ride with me to get Racie?' She asked. I nodded. This was a lot to take in. My brain was adapting though… I knew it was because I was about to explode with questions.

'Tarrant. I need you to tell Pamina.' She said softly. 'We must find a way to protect her. If Marmoreal happens to be taken, she must not be taken with it.'

Tarrant nodded and I could see he was worried and more than anything scared that his only family might be taken from him. Fear gripped my own heart. What would happen then? I grabbed him by his lapels and kissed him passionately. He responded with fervor. We broke apart, breathing hard.

'That will not happen.' I promised, looking up into his purple eyes.

I pulled away from him and Mirana moved to him. She smiled at her oldest friend and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Then she turned back to me and nodded. We both hurried away into the courtyard to get Iracebeth. Again.


	27. The Red, The White and The Black

**Iracebeth's POV**

I wandered aimlessly, ignoring the stares of the guards watching me. How could I pay attention to them when I still left the vestiges of my daughter's hug? She hadn't hugged me in so long. I had forgotten what it was like to lose yourself in a child's embrace. Have I really sunken so low? I wandered the desert grounds of the barren land.

I sat down in the dry dust. Being without my queenly privileges had humbled me. I was used to being dirty and unkempt. It no longer bothered me. My daughter was all I had left. My sister still loved me but she was wary. We used to be so close. But Pamina. I swore when she was born that I would never push her away. And the promise seemed so easy to keep at the time. Because I was so happy, my girl in my arms, looking up at me as her father kissed us both.

I banged my fist into the dirt in anger and the guards started. I held up my hand towards them and they settled. I was just angry at myself because I had it better than anyone. I was the lucky one. And I threw it all away. The irony of it all. I was jealous of Mirana because the people loved only her after my head began to… enlarge. But they used to love me too. I had Raevir and Pamina and Mirana didn't have that kind of family.

Because I made a mistake, she did now. I pinched the bridge of my nose. So many mistakes for so many stupid reasons. I would've been willing to let Mirana take the kingdom but I kept thinking that the people wanted a normal Queen instead of an ugly big-headed one. I put a hand to the side of my head and used the other to draw pictures in the sand. A hat, a pin and a heart. I will hold the memory of my family close.

I looked up sharply hearing hoof beats and an all too familiar snarling. A horse and the Bandersnatch. Oh no. Not again! I stayed still, fighting the instinct to run. I had no interest to get bitten again. The guards looked flustered and I wondered who had come. Even Alice didn't invoke this kind of reaction. Dust flew into the air and I covered my eyes for a moment, hearing the guards murmuring. I put down my hand slowly as the dust settled.

'Sister.' I said in surprise. 'So soon?' I asked.

'Racie, we have a matter of great urgency.' Mirana said, sliding off her horse. The tone in her voice was so fearful, so serious. Fear pounded strong into my heart.

'Is it Pamina?' I asked quickly, rushing over to her, trying my best to ignore the Bandersnatch growls.

My little sister shook her head, worry etched in her features. 'We went after Illosovic Stayne. There has been a warning of war. From the Outlands.'

I gasped. The Outlands. Even I feared them. That rat Stayne must have made a bargain with them. We had no Living Music. I realized suddenly that Underland may very well be taken. I jerked. Pamina is in danger as well. The kingdom I once cared for, the only home I know will be gone.

'Racie, I need you.' Mirana said, leaving me struck with her words. So familiar. I suddenly felt like a big sister again.

'It'll be alright, Mira.' I said using her old nickname. Mirana smiled and her eyes watered. Alice looked at me oddly and I realized I had said it out loud. I cleared my throat. 'I will defend my home.'

'Thank you. Now come. We have much to discuss.' Mirana said, eyes shining as she helped me on her horse.

Then we were off to Marmoreal once more. I would be fighting side by side with my sister and protecting my kingdom like I should have all those years ago. I was scared. I remembered their last attack. The feelings of despair and hopelessness they brought with them. The agony that they could cause you with just a glance into their pain-filled eyes. I was afraid because they were formidable and ruthless and if Underland were to fall… Pamina along with all that I ever knew, would be gone.

**Cheshire's POV**

I wandered through the Evaporating World, choosing carefully the exact place to appear. The throne room, of course. If I had to admit, I would say I felt fear. Not of the Black Queen but there were many in her kingdom who would want to pride of an Evaporating animal's head. I drifted further into the shadow of her realm, there but not actually there. I wandered straight into her throne room. She was lounging on her throne, looking visibly bored. I touched the first stair and she stirred, eyes scanning the floor far too close to where I was. She sniffed the air.

She looked just as I last remembered. Her tall figure sat straight and proud on her throne, her ebony hair falling just past her shoulders in waves. Her face was pale as the moon on any night so her large black irises stood out, constantly alert. She wore a short black dress with pieces of silver armor on her arms and stomach, masking her strong, lean body. The body of a warrior. And as a Warrior Queen, she wore no crown, the beautiful blackened spear in her hand showed everyone she was the matriarch in this kingdom.

'Show yourself creature.' She commanded, voice firm. I materialized at the foot of the steps to her throne, bowing to her.

'Black Queen Bellator. I am the Cheshire Cat from Underland. I come on the orders of my Queen.' I said, feigning nonchalance. She stared at me, scrutinizing me. She looked a tad surprised but not displeased.

'I remember you when you were first made. I remember very well. Which Queen?' She asked casually.

'The White Queen Mirana.'

'Leave us.' She ordered and instantly every single one of them left, leaving me in the room alone with the powerful Black Queen.

She stood and walked down the steps crouching in front of me curiously. I stayed still and sensing my unease she offered me a small smile before she got to her feet, beckoning me to face her properly. I floated into the air and she stroked my fur curiously, her sharp nails scratching my skin lightly. She withdrew her hand and grinned like a predator on the hunt.

'What message does my cousin bring?' She asked pleasantly, walking absently.

'She requests the help of the Black Kingdom during the coming war from the Outlands.' I said, feeling more at ease as I got used to the transition from seeing white to black.

She spun around to face me, eyes suddenly dangerous. 'The Outlands wish to attack? I will arrive in Marmoreal by sundown in your time with my army. I will not let her kingdom fall without a fight.'

'Thank you, Queen Bellator. I will inform my Queen of this. She will be pleased that you have so readily offered assistance to her kingdom.' I said, knowing all along that Queen Bellator would never refuse to help.

'Tell Mirana the Black and the White will always be allies.' She said, gaze softening by just a fraction. 'And will the Red be joining us?' She asked with a wicked smirk.

'Yes, she will be. I am to inform you of one other thing. This is only for your ears, your highness.' I said, watching as she fixed her eyes on me.

'I will keep it secret.' She swore, gazing at me intently.

'Iracebeth has ruled in tyranny. It is only now that Mirana has taken her place in the throne. Iracebeth has an heir who is being raised by Mirana. The people must not know of her because of their hatred for her mother.' I said, not revealing more than was necessary. Queen Bellator clucked her tongue disapprovingly at Iracebeth's ways but she smiled a true smile when she heard about her daughter.

'What is her name? Iracebeth's girl? How old is she and who is her father?' She asked, looking very pleased.

'Her name is Pamina. She is six going on seven and her father is Raevir Hightopp. He is dead. Iracebeth allowed him to die.' I said a bit angrily at the end.

Queen Bellator nodded. 'Raevir Hightopp was a good man. I am sorry to hear that he is gone. You may return to your Queen but before you do… I have a private message for her.'

She paused and her face relaxed, it was the first time I actually saw her look like a real person with actual emotions. 'Tell Mira I've missed her and I would very much like to meet Pamina.'

'I will let her know that.' I said, grinning as I bowed, already beginning to evaporate. 'Fairfarren, Queen Bellator.'

'Fairfarren, Cheshire.' She bid, back to looking like the strong powerful Queen who didn't show her emotions.

I was already gone. Returning to Underland was easier than leaving it and when I appeared in front of the White throne, the white wall blinded me. The Black Queen is going to have a fit once she sees this place.


	28. Pamina's Hideout

**Tarrant's POV**

'What do you mean I can't stay?' Pamina demanded once I explained the risks of war.

'If we were to fail, there must be a Queen. You must be safe.' I insisted, crouched down to stare her in the eye.

'I cannot leave my family and my friends to defend themselves while I run and hide!' She said, getting angry.

'You must! This isn't just about what is best for you. This is about Underland. The kingdom that no matter what you will one day rule.' I said firmly, ignoring her yellow eyes.

'This is my home, I want to fight for it!' She said, taking to pleading. It stung to have to tell her no because many years ago when my clan burned, I was told the same thing.

'You cannot fight. Look at you, Pamina. As brave and wonderful as you are, you cannot fight.' I said, standing my ground but trying my best to soften the blow.

'You want me to abandon you and Mother and my Momma and stay hidden somewhere while people die.' She accused, tears filling her eyes.

'No. I want you to be safe. Both your mothers want you to be safe. If your father would want you to stay safe.' I said and I saw her look up at me with quickly changing eyes.

'Where will I go?'

'I don't know yet.' I said, cupping her face in my large hands. I know she will come to terms with this decision. She loves this kingdom and will do what is best for it, she's just having a hard time fighting the Hightopp part of her. The part that wants to fight for her family.

**Alice's POV**

'Your Majesty! The Black Queen arrives at sundown!' Chess called triumphantly from the arm of the throne.

Iracebeth gaped in shock, her eyes wide. 'You called Bellator? How can we not win?'

'The Outlands are powerful but I am hopeful as well.' Mirana said, walking to Chess.

'My Queen, she misses you and wishes to meet Pamina. She travels with her army as we speak.' Chess continued.

'I still don't know who this Black Queen Bellator is. I mean, I know she's your cousin but with a title like Black Queen…' I spoke, voicing my doubts. Honestly, they said she was familiar with darkness.

'Bellator isn't evil!' Iracebeth exclaimed, looking surprised at my tone.

'No, but I can see how you mistake her for it. She is well acquainted with darkness. It gives her power, a lot of it. But darkness isn't evil though it can be used for evil.' Mirana explained to me with a small smile on her face.

'She's a formidable warrior. The Black Kingdom is a warrior country. She wields a spear instead of a crown and is incredibly bloodthirsty. But you know, she is a just Queen.' Iracebeth elaborated, shrugging her shoulders.

'She sounds… well, I'll reserve judgment.' I amended. I really didn't know how I felt about this new Queen. I suppose I'll have a good chance to get to know her soon.

'Chess, will you bring Pamina and Tarrant to the throne room? Don't let anyone else in, please.' Mirana requested politely. Chess merely grinned and disappeared.

Iracebeth took a seat in one of the chairs placed on the left of the throne at the bottom of the stairs. Mirana chose to sit on her throne, unraveling the Oraculum. I took to pacing in the silence of the room. I realized suddenly that there would be three related Queens in Marmoreal during this time of war but no Kings. As far as I know, Mirana never found a man that was right for her and Iracebeth killed hers. The Black Queen… well, I didn't know much about her.

'Mirana, is there a Black King?' I wondered aloud, not bothering to stop pacing.

Iracebeth stiffened and Mirana looked up in surprise at my question. 'No, there is no Black King.' She said it so strangely that I knew that there was more to it but I saw Iracebeth shift in her seat uncomfortably and Mirana went right back to staring at the Oraculum. I dropped the topic. It wasn't my business to know. But really I was curious.

The arrival of Tarrant, Chess and a white-cloaked Pamina distracted me. Pamina lowered her hood immediately when the door closed. I saw Iracebeth send her a small smile. Pamina returned it and walked up to Mirana's throne. Mirana looked up from the Oraculum, holding it out to her. Eagerly, Pamina scurried to stand behind her mother's shoulder, looking at the pictures that were hidden from me.

'Mother, what do I call her when she arrives?' Pamina questioned almost absentmindedly.

'You can call her your Majesty, Black Queen or Aunt Bellator.' Mirana said, grinning playfully. 'I think the last one is best. I'd love to see the look on her face.'

'She sounds like a lovely person.' Pamina chirped happily.

Mirana nodded absently, looking ahead in the Oraculum. Pamina looked at her worriedly. Mirana rolled up the Oraculum again, looking frustrated. Pamina laid a hand on her mother's arm and Mirana looked up at her, smiling lightly though it didn't reach her eyes. I caught Iracebeth glance at them wistfully.

'Don't worry about me, darling. I just wish Absolem were here. I have many questions and no answers.' Mirana assured, placing her hand on Pamina's smaller one. Pamina nodded and smiled.

'I'm sure you'll figure it out.' Pamina said optimistically. Then she adopted a deep frown. 'Mother, when you go to fight… where am I supposed to hide?' She said the last word with so much disdain, I expected Mirana to cringe. But she didn't.

Instead, she looked up at Pamina's frowning face and stroked her cheek. 'You, sweet one, will hide in your room. No one has found it yet and I will place wards and protections around the entrances.'

'My room?' Pamina said skeptically.

'Exactly.' Mirana said firmly. Pamina just sighed and frowned.

I gave Pamina a knowing look. She grimaced and I pulled a face. But I did agree with her, she could see that. Even I had to admit. It wasn't a very good hideout.


	29. The Arrival Of Bellator

**Tarrant's POV**

When the Black Queen Bellator arrived, she made herself known. The courtiers shrank away. It didn't matter to Bellator. She walked with dignity and regality, a small battalion on her finest warriors behind her. She wore no crown but her spear more than made up for it. When she entered the throne room, her black stained Marmoreal's white. But only after the door was closed did she allow a small smile to appear on her lips.

'The Black Kingdom has come to the aid of the White. I greet you, White Queen Mirana.' She said formally, bowing her head to Mirana.

Mirana smiled and stood, doing the same from where she stood. Both were an impressive sight. Then Mirana grinned, formalities over, rushing down the stairs into the open arms of Bellator.

'I have missed you, little cousin.' Bellator laughed musically as they embraced. 'Now where is Racie? Come!' She beckoned the former Red Queen.

Iracebeth smiled and walked up to them, taking her turn to properly greet Bellator. I held my hand out for Alice's and she placed her hand in mine easily. I led her over to the Black Queen that made her uneasy. Mirana took a step back and Iracebeth took two. Bellator looked on at us curiously, black eyes shining. She looked just as I remembered. Alice had a cool expression on her face but I knew she was fighting not to burst out every thought she had.

'Queen Bellator, this is the Champion of Underland, Alice Kingsleigh.' I introduced with pride. She studied Alice as openly as Alice did her before the two women finally grasped forearms.

'He's yours, isn't he?' She asked Alice, cocking her head towards me. Alice grinned and nodded. I let out a hysterical giggle, blushing pink.

'I thought so.' She said knowingly. Then she turned back to her two cousins, looking very excited. I caught Pamina peeking out silently behind one of the side pillars. She wasn't to come out until Mirana called her.

Bellator turned her head sharply towards her and Pamina shrunk back swiftly. I could imagine the quick thumping of her heart. The girl was too curious, much like Alice. Bellator took a step forward and got down on one knee. A rare sight to see any Queen, more so this one. Her battalion looked on in awe.

'Come out, little Princess. I will not harm you.' She assured in a soft tone. Pamina came out, walking over to her with mock confidence and curious eyes. Bellator caught her hands swiftly and Pamina jumped, surprised. Then she curtsied delicately, with a smile on her face. A mischievous smile.

'Hello, Aunt Bellator.' She greeted sweetly and Queen Bellator jumped next, gaping openly at the little girl that so boldly called her Aunt. Mirana and Iracebeth both covered the mouths, stifling laughter.

Even her silent strong battalion erupted into chuckles. I grinned and laughed madly right out loud with Alice. Queen Bellator gave the whole room a withering look before she nudged Pamina over to both her mothers. She stood up and walked over to them once more, questions and determination in her dark eyes.

**Bellator's POV**

After a full briefing on the situation and many more questions about the young Princess, I entered the room Mirana had specially prepared for me. It was clad in black and I grinned. My little cousin was always so thoughtful. I closed the door firmly and sighed, letting go of the cool composure I was used to holding up. I had to admit sometimes I am tempted to let go. But uncontrolled emotions get in the way of good judgments.

I sighed, my head full of plans and possibilities for the coming war. I threw open my wardrobe and found multiple dresses. By their beautiful design and excellent stitching I would say, these are the work of Tarrant Hightopp. I smiled and selected a silk sleeping gown. I leaned my spear beside my bed, going behind the screen to change. When I came out, a black figure waited at my balcony. I picked up my spear silently. But the creature heard and turned around.

'Bellator.' He murmured, his voice deep and soothing.

'Death.' I said surprised. I put my spear back down. 'Why are you here?'

'I am here because you are here.' He said, stepping closer to me, wild hair playing in the wind.

'Death, don't. Don't do this.' I warned as he caught my hand. His long fingers traced secrets on my skin. Secrets he'd tell me if only I would ask.

'Why not? Why push me away?' He asked and though his voice did not change I heard his lament. I felt it in my soul. The soul he so willingly bound himself to.

'Because you cannot be my King! Because you are…'

'Death.' He finished, silencing my burst of frustration. 'I would change what I am for you, warrior queen. You know that, don't you?'

'I know.' I said quietly as I let him hold me the way I never let any man hold me before. 'I would ask you to. But I know you cannot.'

He bent his head toward my neck and breathed my scent. 'Let me stay, lovely one. If I cannot keep you forever, let me keep you when I can.' He pleaded softly. The sound of his voice was breaking my resolve, the touch of his skin was dizzying me.

'I have missed you.' I admitted. I felt so strange, so unused to being open.

'Miss me no more. I am here, smelling the darkness on your skin.' He whispered, pressing his lips to my neck. I gasped. It has been years since I last felt his lips. I pulled back only slightly, no enough to show rejection because that is not what I meant.

'You are here now and when you leave again and leave you will. You will leave my heart broken. Again.' I said miserably. He stared at me with those eyes like twin suns.

'Then when I leave, I leave my heart with you. It has always belonged to you. Take it and be with me.' He tempted, his arms around my waist.

'Kiss me.' I whispered and he did. Our kiss was just like our first, filled with passion and fervor. I had missed the sound of his voice and his wild messy hair and the way he gave himself to me fully.

If I could I would make him my King. My kingdom would flourish under Death's rule. But he was Death, he could not be bound to places. He couldn't rule a kingdom. But he can be bound to people. And he bound himself to me. He shared my bed that night and we shared our memories like we shared our love. And when he left, he left me his heart with whispers and promises of love eternal.


	30. The War Begins

**Prince Folter**

'We will deal with the Queens on the battle field. You will go to Marmoreal.' Father said, giving me my orders for the coming war.

'The White Queen will put up wards. I'll need reinforcements.' I said, my head bowed to the King to show respect and submission. A Prince must never challenge his King.

'No, my son. You will take something quite special with you. It will break her barriers easily enough. You will find the Red Princess and kill her. She is the only heir. The one that truly stands between us and Underland. Should you fail… you will have lost us the war and deserve to die as a traitor.' Father said sternly, snarling at the word. A traitor's death is the worst death. A disgraceful death. I withheld the shudder within me.

'I will not fail, my King.' I said simply. He nodded and swept out of the room. Mother looked at me coldly, walking towards me, she gripped my chin and yanked it up to make our eyes meet.

'She will be an easy kill. Barely seven years of age. Do not fail us. Prove yourself a Prince of the Outlands.' The Queen commanded, releasing my face. I nodded and bowed, leaving the room to prepare.

Even the youngest Prince must prove himself to be worthy. Worthy to be an heir to a part of the Outlands. I have killed harder targets. She will be easy. The Red Princess Pamina will die. And she will die at my hand. My parents will be proud. They will be proud to call me son and heir. All I had to do was end her life. Then I will be worthy. She is a small price to pay for such a great reward.

**Mirana's POV**

'Stay safe, sweet one.' I said, hugging my daughter goodbye. We were riding out today. Riding out to fight the Outlands, they probably didn't know how many Queens they were up against. Still, I was nervous.

Pamina said her goodbyes to Bellator and Iracebeth. Tarrant and Alice escorted her to her room. Once she was inside, she would be safe. I had put up a lot of powerful magical barrier. No one would be able to break them down but me. My mind was whirling. I was breaking my vows today, I was fighting alongside my family. The possibility that I could lose my kingdom, my people slaughtered… it haunted me.

I had various potions strapped to my waist, held securely so they wouldn't break as I cast my spells. Iracebeth's powers have swelled our numbers with the many creatures of Underland. Bellator herself was petting a slithy tove absently. She had gone over battle plans and shadow manipulations with her personal battalion as well as her entire army this morning. Alice and Tarrant joined us with the rest of our friends. Mally, Cheshire, the Tweedles and Thackery had all joined me at the front lines, just a step behind the Queens.

We set off at once for the battle field, the same one where Alice defeated the Jabberwocky. When we approached, we saw just how large the Outlandish army was. The numerous Kings rode in the front, followed by their heirs and Princes and towards the right… Illosovic Stayne. I narrowed my eyes; that man was the reason Pamina was in danger, the reason my kingdom was in jeopardy. He had to die.

'Stayne is mine.' Iracebeth said maliciously. Bellator acknowledged her claim with a nod and knocked the end of her spear to the ground, sending a wave of dark energy throughout the range of both armies.

'Do not think that we cannot handle darkness! If you fight us, you will fall. Now is your only chance to withdraw your declaration of war. Otherwise, I will see to it that every Outlander here is massacred.' Bellator proclaimed harshly. The truth in her threat brought out snarls and growls from the other side.

I held back the shudders that longed to wreak over my body. The atmosphere of pain and suffering and evil that always came with the Outlanders had caught up, curling its scent into a knot in the pit of my stomach. I grimaced and Racie nodded, agreeing with me.

'Black Queen!' One King hissed in aggression. 'We will kill you as easily as we killed your worthless mother!' There was dark insane laughter that rumbled throughout the Outlandish army and Bellator growled fiercely, pointing her spear to the King who dared to speak that way to her.

'I will deal with you personally.' She promised before turning to me. Underland was mine. I was to call the war. 'Mirana.'

I stepped forward, tall and proud. It had been long since I fought but I remember well the feeling of the fight, the violence in the air, the need to protect my home and my people. 'I, the White Queen Mirana, stand here allied with the Red Queen Iracebeth and the Black Queen Bellator to defend my kingdom against the threat of the Outlands. You have been warned. Charge!' I shouted loudly.

All at once, we flew into the battle. Both armies clashed and I managed to see my Champion and my Royal Hatter run before me, clashing swords. I threw my hands wide, calling Magic from the air and the earth, fueling it through me and onto the army, stealing the air from their lungs and opening the ground beneath them. I caught glimpses of the others, keeping an eye out in case they needed help. Racie ordered her creatures to attack instantly, sending her fiercest after Stayne. They ripped the enemy to shreds.

Dark Magic tried to attack me, curses flying at will. I threw up a shield of air, pushing the curses back to where they came from. Bellator fought two Kings, her spear having morphed into a sword. She manipulated their shadows to move their physical selves, allowing her openings to run them through. One spell got past me, slicing a lock of my hair, an inch from my neck. I redoubled my attacks. My less experienced guards were falling, dying. Even some of Bellator's lay dying.

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, it was a long fight. And it would go on for a lot longer.

**Prince Folter**

'Here! The White Queen's hair! It is the key to breaking the barriers.' One of the princes said, pressing a lock of pale blond hair into my palm. The obvious purity of it burned against my evil.

I nodded my head and ran. It was easy to get past everyone, I was not old enough to carry the notable presence of a true Prince. Marmoreal wasn't too far. A half hours of constant running got me to the gates. I drew my sword and crept along the shadows, hiding from the few people that were still roaming the halls of this castle, painted the colour of dignity and honour.

I closed my eyes and sensed her presence. I could follow it. The strengths of an Outlander that even that traitor Hightopp would not know. One royal to another. I felt it, tugging in my chest, stronger than I thought it would be. She was a pulsing red blood drop in the sea of meaningless souls, souls that didn't deserve to exist. But hers was different. Hers was the soul of a powerful young Princess, sharp, curious and very alive. Well, I would soon fix that.


	31. Fighting Prince Folter

**Pamina's POV**

Since the time they left to go to the war, I have been studying. Learning. I felt so useless up here in my room, unable to defend my home. I studied more concepts of Magic, managing to summon water. I had mastered fire long ago. Living Music was so difficult. I had yet to select an instrument so I had to use my voice. My throat was parched and my voice was hoarse after hours of constant trying. But I managed. Just one small feat of Living Music. After five hours, I brought to life a paper butterfly.

It was the most wonderful feeling of accomplishment. I had done this on my own, without any instruction from my mother. The butterfly fluttered over to me, alighting on my shoulder. I slumped against my bedpost, voice nearly gone. There were faint, distant sounds of battle far away. I closed my eyes and imagined the clashing of swords and the casting of spells. I hoped with all my heart that everyone was okay.

My eyes flashed open when I heard a small scuff among the faint song dance of war. A scuff that spoke of stealth and danger and was far closer than it should've been. I reached silently for the ornate dagger that Aunt Bellator had gifted me with, running my thumb over the three gems in the hilt. One white, one red and one black. I tried not to think, tried to clear my mind, stay alert.

The handle of my room door bent down. And I felt surprised because Mother had cast spells so that no one but herself could open the door. The battle was still going on, she would not have left them simply to check on me. I went silently behind the door and the moment it opened, I pushed the figure roughly. It tumbled into the room but whirled around quickly.

I pounced and pressed the dagger point to its neck. It was nothing. It was a shadow in physical form. No face just a shape. I growled. It had to be a trick. I could feel eyes on me after all. Then I noticed a lock of pale hair tied around some kind of pouch. Mother's hair. That is how it got in! Was Mother hurt? Had it hurt her. I grabbed it at the chest and felt fabric that I didn't see. I lifted it a little and slammed hard against the floor.

'Show yourself!' I growled. 'What have you done with my Mother!'

'The foolish Red Queen?' It chuckled and I slapped it, unable to control my fury. It snarled.

'The White Queen Mirana! Don't think I'm incapable of killing you. I will do what is necessary to save my home! Now who are you?' I yelled in its face but more convincing myself. Would I kill this person if I found out he had hurt my Mother? Probably.

'The White Queen Mirana prevails.' He spat. 'I am Prince Folter of the Outlands.' He stated coldly and the moment he said so, the shadow dissipated, leaving behind the form of a young Prince.

He wasn't much older than me. Maybe nine or ten years in age. He was slight and lithe. Stealthy and quiet, I could tell. He had pale skin and dark unruly hair. His eyes stared into mine, black as midnight. He looked cold, when I stared at him he looked so unfeeling. I gasped at his sudden appearance and an even more sudden realization.

'You were sent to kill me.' I said. My hand slacked and I was too late to correct it.

'And that is what I will do.' He snarled as he flipped me back with a powerful swipe. He slammed me to the ground and pinned me down. I struggled against his grasp. I wasn't used to fighting and he had obviously done this before.

I was so angry at him. So furious that he thought it would be so easy to kill me. He pulled my hand up to my throat. The one that was still holding the dagger. Damn him. He pressed down and I fought back but I knew I wouldn't last forever. All I had was some magic and extremely weak Living Music. I could use Magic. Magic! His other hand was still holding down my arm.

I summoned the fire to my hand, building the inferno. He saw it and his eyes went wide. 'Back off or get burned.' I warned. He backed off reluctantly, eyes still on me, this time there was a slight fear in them. It made me glad that he knew I could protect myself. It made me happy to know that I had managed to defend myself.

'Your eyes!' He gasped in wonder. I got up and turned to look in the mirror. My eyes had gone green in my momentary happiness. I sighed exasperatedly. He didn't know much about me at all and yet he comes to assassinate me.

'You know nothing about me.' I pointed out, dimming the flame just slightly in my hand.

'I know you are the Red Princess Pamina. The only heir that will remain for Underland if the Queens were to perish.' He said boldly. I saw through him. Through his calm cruel façade, there was disappointment.

'That's not enough.'

'That's just enough.' He argued defiantly. I knew he wouldn't be telling me this if he was truly cold-hearted. A real assassin would probably torture me first. He couldn't be really evil. He was too young to be. I didn't want to kill him if I didn't have to.

'You know you have lost. You have failed to kill me.' I stated softly.

'Then kill me. I have come to murder you in cold blood. So kill me.' He said harshly and I saw his willingness to meet death. For this one failure.

'You're just a boy.' I whispered and I felt sad for him because someone must have put this mean thoughts in his mind and tried to twist his heart. He focused his eyes from the fire in my hand to my face.

'Your eyes have changed again. What are you?' He questioned and there was real curiosity in his voice. What was the harm of answering him?

'I am the Red Princess Pamina Hightopp and I am insane.' I answered lightly. He looked so confused I cracked a smile. He frowned.

'You are taunting me. Can't you just kill me?' He said impatiently and I narrowed my eyes at him. Why must he do that? He makes me feel like I should be a monster. He just won't let it go.

'Can we call a ceasefire? If only just temporary one? Because honestly, you don't look especially interested in killing me at the moment and I am tired of all this fighting.' I rambled on.

'You are… very different then what I expected. Not like what I was told.' He admitted, looking slightly ashamed of it. He waited a long while before he answered me. 'I agree to this ceasefire. I swear that I will not attempt to harm you so long as it stands.'

I exhaled one long breath and extinguished the flame in my palm slowly so as not to startle him. I put my dagger down on the dressing table and gestured for him to do the same. Various small weapons piled on the table and I went to sit down on my bed, patting the chair in front of me. He stared at it apprehensively and I gave him a small reassuring smile. It earned me yet another confused look.


	32. The Strange Creature

**Pamina's POV**

'You're very quiet, you know?' I commented after sitting opposite of the incredibly edgy Prince Folter for half an hour. In absolute silence.

'What is there to say?' He questioned quietly, meeting my brown eyes with his black ones.

'You look so nervous.' I said honestly. Did he think I was going to go back on my word and kill him?

'You are a strange creature. There are strange things in your room. Like that chain. And that thing that flutters over there.' He said with narrowed eyes, gesturing. I saw the butterfly I had animated, fluttering restlessly at my pillows.

'It does look strange, doesn't it?' I agreed, smiling at the sight of my accomplishment. Mother would love to see that when she got back.

'I want to ask you something.' Prince Folter said, staring at me. There was curiosity in his eyes again. Really deep down inside, he was still a ten year old boy.

'Yes?' I asked politely, hoping that he'd completely abandon the notion of me being the enemy. Because I didn't see him as one either.

'Why is that chain there?' He asked bluntly. I dug the key out of my hat and showed it to him.

'As you noticed, I am a strange and dangerous creature. As I said, I am insane. Sometimes I get out of control and I hurt people I love. So I asked for the chain. Just in case. I'm better at control now.' I said matter-of-factly, tucking away the key again.

'Why do you love? What is the point? It does nothing.' He pointed out, crossing his arms. I gaped in shock. How could he think that?

'It does everything!' I protested. 'Love gives you strength when you have none, makes you feel whole when you are empty. It fixes what is broken within you. Love can hurt sometimes.' I admitted, thinking of my Momma. 'But it's worth it because being loved and loving someone is the most powerful joyous thing you could ever find.' I ranted. I shut my mouth quickly, realizing I had rambled on for quite some time.

Folter blinked and he had a deep thinking sort of look on his face. 'You are strange.'

'Yes, you've said that!' I laughed at the sheer disbelief on his face. He no longer seemed cruel but he was still pretty cold.

'And… what is that thing?' He asked, gesturing again to my butterfly. I held my hand out and it alighted on my finger. By the look on his face, I think its constant fluttering was irritating him. I held it up for him to examine.

'It's a paper butterfly. I brought it to life a while before you tried to…you know…' I trailed off, not really wanting to bring up that topic.

'How is this possible?' He asked in total amazement.

I grinned and felt a ridiculous amount of pride at my creation. 'There goes your eyes again…' He murmured, gazing at me. I don't think I've ever heard his voice so soft… and… gentle. It made me warm up to him a little more.

'Do you want me to show you?' I offered. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe I could even get him to completely abandon the idea of assassinating me again… if it ever crossed his mind.

I began to sing, a cold melancholy melody. Sad and sorrowful as I imagined the life leaving the butterfly. Slowly, the butterfly fell from my finger, once again ordinary paper. I pressed my lips together, satisfied with my work. At least I knew it wasn't a fluke. I picked up the paper and handed it to him. He took it, rubbing it between his finger tips.

'Amazing…' He whispered. His face was paler than usual and I was a bit worried that perhaps I had overwhelmed him. 'My people would not have attacked if they knew you possessed Living Music!' He said and looked up at me with a mixture of surprise, confusion and wonder.

'Why did you not just kill us? Or threaten us?' He questioned, eyes wide.

'Are you kidding? I only learnt that today! Took me five hours!' I spluttered. Why was he so impressed? It was the lowest kind of Living Music. The most basic.

'Five hours? It should've taken you five days!' He half stammered, half exclaimed.

'It's just a little Living Music! No need to get so excited! Calm down, Folter!' I laughed and he stopped immediately, going silent. I looked on, half concerned. Maybe I had pushed him too far.

**Prince Folter**

The way she had said my name had made it sound special, unique. Her laugh was as free as the wind and as light as the air around her. She was so different. They told me it would be easy to kill her. But she was so powerful. I had tried to kill her and she had spared me. She could've ended my life easily but still she did not. I was unable to kill her then. She was so different.

I had to know more. Try to understand the enigma that was the Red Princess. She had been so fierce one moment, threatening and growling. Then she was kind and… warm. She was amazing. The way she spoke to me so casually, the person that tried to take her life. The way she so patiently answered me when I didn't deserve it. She talked about the power of love. I was always told love was a useless weak thing. She told me different but it was the truth. She had not lied. I could feel it.

Then those eyes. It had frightened me, I must admit. They changed colour! Sometimes in a flash, other times swirling till it drowned out the other colour. I knew on one with eyes like hers. One moment they were brown, then yellow with her anger, blue with sadness, green with joy. And every time they changed, they demanded my attention. They were enchanting, enrapturing me. So strange but so.. beautiful. In a way I had never seen anything as worth looking at. But she was.

I couldn't comprehend her. She was a conundrum wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in a mystery. She was so strange. Stranger than I've ever seen. And interesting. I could never expect what she was going to do or say or how she was going to react. This was the true Red Princess of Underland and then suddenly I realized… even if she would stand still and let me run her through… I could not kill her.

I cannot kill such a creature. And I didn't even know why…


	33. A Change Of Heart

**Pamina's POV**

'Folter? Are you alright? Did I do something?' I asked worriedly. He was so still and silent. He wasn't even blinking. I touched the back of his hand timidly. He jerked and his eyes focused on me. He didn't move his hand.

'No, no. I'm fine. Just thinking.' He said quietly, gazing at me. He didn't give me anymore of his cold hard stares. This was more like looking without blinks in between.

'That's some deep thinking.' I said awkwardly, readjusting my hat.

'I was thinking about what you are. You look like fire personified. Or something similar.' He commented honestly, taking a few glances at my hand still resting on his lightly.

'Sorry.' I said, taking my hand back.

'I don't mind. Can you do that… Living Music again?' He requested almost embarrassedly, holding out the paper butterfly.

I began to sing again, focusing on the butterfly. It was easier than the first time. The butterfly got up and fluttered its wings once as if to test them. Even when I stopped singing, it was content to stay on Folter's hand. He stared at it then at me and He didn't look cold anymore. He didn't look like a boy who wanted me dead. He looked like a boy who needed a friend.

'Did you mean what you said?' He asked unsurely.

'I said a lot of things, which did you mean?' I asked back.

'About love, about your kingdom.' He replied and there was a desperation in his face I didn't quite understand.

'Yes, I meant every word.' I said truthfully.

He stood and walked over to his pile of weaponry. My heart jumped, racing in my chest. For a moment, I thought he might just decide that I didn't deserve to live. Maybe strange creature was a bad thing. I refused to show any fear. I kept my face calm and cool. I made sure my Magic was responding and I just sat and waited. Because I didn't want to be a killer, a murderer. To have his blood on my hands even he was going to try to kill me. I just hoped he wasn't. I just sat on my bed and hoped that he still had some decency left in his heart.

'My parents, one of the many Kings and Queens of the Outlands, told me since I was born I was born to kill and to rule without mercy. I had to train to be an assassin, to push away weak emotions because they didn't matter.' He said, turning to me with one of his small weapons.

It was a silver chain with two small black spearheads on either end. It looked deadly. His eyes searched my face and I'm not sure what he found there but his eyes seemed to… soften. I relaxed slightly, hoping all the more harder than he wasn't suddenly going to change into a cold-blooded killer. He sat beside me then and it startled me, I admit. I turned to look at him in surprise but didn't move away.

'I hear your heart, Pamina. Don't be afraid.' He said gently. Gently! I think that was the first time he called me by just my first name. 'You have told me different than everything I have been taught. And… it's strange and unfamiliar but… I am glad. I am happy that I didn't kill you. I can't anyway.' He said, talking more than I've heard from him. He smiled and I was shocked once again. It was a smile. A real smile! Warm and friendly.

'You're very special and you've showed me a different way from what I know. I came to murder you and you have gifted me with your knowledge and your voice.' He said, holding up the butterfly. 'I want to gift you as well, Mina.' He continued and I grinned shyly at the name he had chosen to call me. I loved it.

He held up the weapon in front of him and snapped off one of the spearheads, throwing it to the side. He took my hand and circled the chain around my wrist, swiftly connecting the empty end of the chain to the one with the spearhead. It hung like a beautiful pendant. A weapon turned bracelet. It was similar to him actually.

I think I was going to cry. I was so happy. Happy to have a friend that was all my own and happy that he wasn't evil and wasn't going to kill me and was actually really sweet and… endearing. I hugged him tight and he put his arms around me awkwardly. I don't think he's ever had a hug and I was sad about that. But then happy again that I was the one to give him his first hug.

When I pulled back, he smiled at me. I laughed. 'What are you smiling at now?' I asked pleasantly. He had a nice smile.

'Your eyes are green. You're happy.' He said and seemed proud of being able to identify my emotion.

I laughed and he got that serious look again. I stopped and waited for him to say something. 'Mina, when my people lose this war. And lose they will… I must return with them.'

'Why?' I asked confusedly. Can't he just stay here? He liked it here better anyway. He said so. He felt happy. Why was he leaving?

'If I don't they will come back and your kingdom will always have war. They will know I failed to kill you and I will die along with many more.' He explained slowly. There was pain in his eyes.

'But when they lose, they'll know I'm alive and kill you anyway.' I said, tears filling my eyes. I never wanted him to die…

'No, no. I won't. I'll find a way out. I promise. Please don't cry.' He begged, looking in panic as my tears spilled over.

'Promise you'll come back one day.' I said as he tried frantically to wipe my tears. He has soft fingers. I stopped crying.

'I promise. I'll return one day. Promise you won't forget me.' He said and there was such sadness in those black eyes of his. I remembered suddenly what Momma had told me when I was young. An old nursery rhyme. Beware the boys with eyes of black, they kiss you once then don't come back.

No! I scolded myself. He wasn't going to do that. 'I promise I won't ever forget you.' I swore.

My mind sang out the stupid nursery rhyme. Just to spite my rebellious brain, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. His lips moved against me softly and I pulled back shyly. He smiled, eyes bright with excitement and happiness. Good. I hated the sorrow and pain in them. The faint clashing of swords ended suddenly and I heard victorious cheers. It didn't sound as good as it should have.

'The war has ended.' He said in relief. He looked at me and started collecting his weapons. I felt no fear now. He wouldn't hurt me. He turned back and smiled. 'Don't be sad. Smile. When you are Queen, I will return. I promised.' He said.

And because he asked I smiled and thought of what great times were going to have in the future. A shadow descended on him, shielding his figure and face. He slipped out of the room and I heard his quiet whisper. 'Goodbye, Mina.'

'Goodbye, Folter.' I whispered back. I held up the bracelet to the light. It glinted off the spearhead. Already I knew I was going to be in trouble. Mother was going to see this and know something happened. Momma would be furious that her daughter was friends with an Outlander and Aunt Bellator would probably think it was a nice colour. I cracked a grin. It's worth it, I told myself vehemently.

**Folter's POV**

'Folter, you have failed!' My father bellowed, a cut leaking blood from his face. I bowed but then straightened my back. I had added cuts along my torso and limbs on purpose. But no one knew that.

'Illosovic Stayne has betrayed us!' I proclaimed. This silenced all the calls for my death. My father's sword lowered.

'Explain.' He ordered, growling.

'The Red Princess is powerful. She has magic and Living Music!' I said, forcing disdain into my voice. 'He sent us to our deaths!' I growled.

'Find Stayne. If he's alive, kill him. My son, you are pardoned.' My father said angrily, sweeping out of the room.

I walked briskly to mine and took out the restlessly fluttering butterfly. It was beautiful like she was. I put it in a small cage, hiding it behind a secret compartment behind the stone walls. I smiled because the Outlands wouldn't risk attacking a kingdom with Living Music and Pamina was safe. I lay on my bed and waited for Pamina to become Queen.


	34. Difficult Acceptance

**Mirana's POV**

Underland's wars never lasted long. I panted as we made our way back to the castle. I had to see if Pamina was alright. Bellator and Iracebeth followed behind me as I ran up the stairs. I paled as fear struck into my heart. My Magic! My wards were gone! Disintegrated. I slammed the door open.

'Pamina! Pamina, are you alright?' I exclaimed rushing to where she sat on her bed. Her room was a disaster zone. Something had happened.

'I'm okay.' Pamina said, smiling at me through her tears.

'Mira.' Racie called, holding up a pouch with a lock of what looked like my hair tied around it. I touched my own hair and sure enough, there was an uneven bit.

'He left it behind.' Pamina said, reaching out for it.

Racie handed it to her in confusion and anger. A mother's rage. 'Who dared to approach you?'

'Prince Folter, the youngest. He was sent to assassinate me but I managed to use some Magic to threaten him.' Pamina explained, biting her lip nervously.

'What happened, darling?' I asked gently, holding my partially distraught daughter in my arms.

'We became friends.' She murmured, tears filling her eyes. I gasped. Friends with an Outlander? And one who came to assassinate her no less. It could not be. Why would she do this? He was dangerous!

'How?' Bellator asked in nothing but curiosity.

'He agreed to a ceasefire. We talked and I told him here we believe in love. He never had it. He never had a friend. I think I confused him but… he changed. I couldn't kill him. Even when he said I should. He was just a boy. Maybe ten years old.' Pamina said, trying to explain. It sounded like she was confusing herself.

'He changed?' I asked skeptically. 'Did he try to hurt you afterwards?'

'Never. He said he couldn't. I showed him some Living Music and he looked a bit stunned.' Pamina said, gazing in my eyes pleadingly. I wasn't sure why.

'You performed Living Music?' The three of us asked simultaneously. Our voices filled with awe and wonder. And in mine and Racie's… pride.

Pamina sang softly and I saw a few butterfly shaped cut-outs on the table. One of it got up and fluttered over to us, content to settle on her hat. I gaped. She learned that in a day. One day. I was blown away with her sheer learning speed and talent. She smiled and sighed after she ended her melody.

'I gave it to him. A living butterfly and he said I had opened his eyes to a different way than the one he was taught.' Pamina said with a sad smile on her face. I think she missed him. He must have either died or left. He would not have gotten past us otherwise.

Racie and Bellator stared at the little girl who had befriended her would-be assassin. Pamina didn't mind. 'He gave me a gift. He made it from one of his weapons.' Pamina explained breathlessly, holding out her wrist. I had to say, it was beautiful, elegant in a sort of deadly way.

'Nice colour.' Bellator muttered as she examined the makeshift bracelet.

'I can't believe it. My daughter and an Outlandish Prince. Are you really going to wear that?' Racie asked disdainfully. Honestly I expected her to be completely furious so this was quite the improvement.

Pamina withdrew her wrist and gave her mother a careful, meaningful kind of soft glare. 'Yes, he is my friend. He will return when I am Queen and he will be welcome.'

She said it so strongly and confidently that not even Racie could say otherwise. It was true though. Once she was Queen what went on in Salazen Grum would be up to her. Having an alliance with an Outlandish Prince could be beneficial. And it says something of her heart that she could so easily forgive someone that had tried to kill her.

'I am proud of you.' I said hesitantly. 'But honestly, what do you see in this Prince? Even I would be wary of my almost-assassin.' I continued.

'He was quite sweet later on. He called me a strange creature so many times I lost count. He didn't say it in a nasty way more like it was a fact. Then he called me Mina. You should've seen the way he reacted every time my eyes changed colour.' Pamina said wistfully. 'He left because he didn't want to endanger me by staying.'

'Then he must be quite honorable.' Racie said finally and Pamina smiled at her easily.

**Pamina's POV**

After they had quizzed me on what had happened, we tended to other matters. Like what would happen to Momma now. Mother looked torn and Aunt Bellator watched on almost sadly. She rarely showed any emotion but now was one of those rare times. I gave my Momma a comforting smile which she returned.

'Racie, you have done a great service to Underland today. You acted like a true Queen.' Mother praised gently. Momma merely bowed her head, waiting.

'But you have also done great injustice to Underland in the past and you must atone for it up till a point. Your banishment will have a limit. Once it is done, still you are never to enter Marmoreal.' Mother continued with pain in her eyes. Really, she didn't want to send Momma back into exile.

'When will my banishment end? Where will I go if even you will not have me, sister?' Momma said bitterly, sorrowfully. She was misunderstanding.

'Mother can't take you Momma, the people would rebel.' I explained softly. Mother smiled her thanks and turned back to Momma.

'Racie, your banishment ends the day after Pamina becomes Queen. You will return to Salazen Grum and live peacefully with our daughter.' Mother said, kindness in her voice.

'I get to stay with my baby girl?' Momma asked incredulously, tears in her eyes.

'I will welcome you and make sure the people do not harm you.' I promised with a smile. She was trying. She was trying really hard to be the mother I had needed long ago. And though I had yet to forgive her, she was still my Momma.


	35. The Value Of Scars

**Sorry, I was on a Christmas vacation! For those who are interested, Bellator means Warrior and Folter means Torture. Enjoy the story! :D**

**Alice's POV**

'You work well with metal. It's nice to watch.' I said from the bench I was sitting on. Tarrant was bent over his work place, boiling metal on one side. 'I never knew there was so much passion and feeling that went into metalwork. It's beautiful.' I sighed.

Tarrant looked up with a smug smirk, peeking out through stray locks of his wild orange hair. I reached out to push them back. 'You cringe every time I get burned.' He pointed out.

'Tsk, you aren't careful in the slightest.' I reprimanded. My wild man refused to take precautions, so caught up in the thrill and excitement of making a crown. He grinned at me.

'It doesn't hurt too badly and I'm almost done!' He said happily, turning back to his work. The delicate silver crown was sitting on the purple velveteen cushion. Only the jewels were not present.

'I suppose you're going to imbed some rubies.' I guessed, stroking the smooth silver.

'And diamonds.' Tarrant grunted, once again bending over the variety of jewels he was busy shaping. I watched him in silence, absentmindedly running my fingers over a scar on my shoulder. It was the newest, one from the war.

Pamina's crown was almost complete. She was worthy of it. I had talked to her about Prince Folter, the Outlandish Prince who had come to kill her but instead became her friend. Tarrant knew as well. When he heard it all, he had laughed saying only she could change the mind of an Outlander and a Prince no less. But only I knew of the kiss. I didn't really see it as a problem. After all, it was just a chaste kiss.

'Is that bothering you?' Hatter asked, looking worriedly at my scar.

'Oh no, it's fine. I think I'm developing a bad habit of getting too many of these.' I sighed sadly. My formerly pristine skin was now marred with pale white scars, the only good things about this was now I and Tarrant matched. He too was scarred from previous wars and battles. It was different though, he was a man.

'They look beautiful to me.' He murmured, rubbing a calloused thumb over my cheek. 'When I look at them, I see your courage and strength, the sacrifices you make for Underland and how beautiful you look when you fight.' He said honestly, purple eyes looking into my blue ones.

My heart thud hard in my chest. Did he really just say that? Of course, only he would come up with something like that. It was like poetry. He just spoke poetry to me. I pressed my lips to his and he responded with enthusiasm and once again the making of the crown was postponed.

**Mirana's POV**

I sat in Pamina's room, teaching her Potions. She was working over a Healing Serum. It was an advanced spell but then again I had been teaching her even before she had chosen it. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she added the ingredients carefully. The potion swirled from blue to green. I smiled in satisfaction. She was getting it right.

'Mother, I was thinking.' Pamina started, looking up from her potion for a moment.

'Yes, darling?' I replied. Looking up as well. She rarely asked for anything.

'My seventh birthday is in a week.' She went on nervously, biting her lip.

'I remember.' I assured with a smile.

'I would like… the people to know about me… if that's okay.' She said haltingly. I gaped and the air left my lungs. When had she decided this?

'Of course! But are you sure?' I asked in concern. I would love for my people to finally know about her. My daughter, their Princess. I didn't want her hidden forever. But there will be trials and difficulties.

'I'm sure. I don't want to hide anymore. I want people to know who I am… before I ascend the Red throne. I don't want them to feel like they have a stranger for a Princess and later a Queen.' She said confidently though her eyes looked a bit scared.

'You are so perfect.' I said, overcome with emotion. She was still a child and yet she was so wise and fair. She made me proud everyday.

She blushed brightly and stirred her thickening potion. 'I will make arrangements. I might as well organize your coronation to happen publicly with your birthday.' I said, kissing her cheek. She grinned widely, eyes turning an emerald shade of green. Suddenly remembering her potion, she took it off the fire. It cooled instantly.

Pamina peered in over the edge. It was a lime green with flecks of silver. She looked at me unsurely. I came over and dipped a spoon into the mixture. It came out like an ointment. So far so good. My baby girl twiddled her thumbs as she waited anxiously for my verdict. But she didn't know that it'd have to be tested out like most potions, to see if it really worked.

'Here, apply it thinly and if it's brewed right, the scar will disappear quickly and completely.' I said, pushing up the sleeve of my left arm, revealing the long pink scar that ran from my elbow to my shoulder.

Pamina gasped running her hand over the slowly healing flesh. I petted her mane of hair gently soothing her distress. 'Mother, what happened?' She asked, eyes wide with worry.

'I went to war, Pamina. As I have done before. Scars come with it. I have collected many that I am proud of. They prove I have defended my kingdom. But… I don't really care for this one.' I said, hushing her small fit of panic. Nodding with her eyes still wide she spread her ointment over the scar.

She watched in wonder as the scar quickly began to fade from pink to white to the pale ivory colour my skin was. I ran my fingers over the new skin experimentally. There was no roughness or imperfection and the ointment had been completely absorbed. I turned to Pamina to congratulate her on a successful potion brewing but she had that deep thinking look on her face. I remained silent.

Then she looked up at me with sad blue eyes sparked with curiosity. A question it is then. 'Does everyone keep their scars like you do?' She asked, probably wondering how many scars her friends carried. If only she knew how many scars her father had carried.

'Scars have value. Like the value of tears and blood and sweat. Like the value of pain and emotion. Scars represent the sacrifice each person has made. It is a memory imprinted on your skin. It stands for the bravery that was and the challenges endured. Scars of war, like the ones I have and Alice has and Tarrant has, reminds us of how far we have come. Our victories lie imbedded in our skin.' I said, emotion filling my voice. Pamina gazed at me with wonder in her brown eyes.

Did she know how many scars I had sustained to keep her protected? The scars that littered my body were for my kingdom, my friends and for her. Did she know how many were for her? To keep her safe and happy? Did I was proudest of those scars because it stands for the number of times I had protected her with my own flesh? No. It is better if she doesn't. She'd get worried and feel guilty. But I'll look at my scars tonight and smile because they are tattoos of how much I love her and all my kingdom.


	36. A Birthday Coronation

**Pamina's POV**

It was today. Today, I would be the day I turned seven and before the whole of Underland, crowned the Red Princess. I bit my lip nervously as I smoothed down the stunning red and white silk dress Uncle Tarrant had made especially for me. Chess had transformed into a young boy to help twist some sparkling jewels into my hair. Paws just wouldn't do.

'Nervous?' he asked conversationally.

'Would you be?' I countered, smoothing non-existent creases in my dress. I'm sure the dress looked pretty on me and Chess was creating a masterpiece with my hair but I was too deep in my thoughts to look.

'Yes, definitely. But you have nothing to worry about. You will be safe no matter how the people react.' Cheshire promised as he finally handed me a small vanity mirror.

'You're my best friend, you know that don't you?' I replied, not looking at myself just yet. This was more important. He pressed a smile of a kiss to my forehead.

'Yes, I know. Now take a look at your stunning self.' He said proudly, guiding the mirror up to my face. I gasped. I looked like a Princess which I was, of course, but never have I been as beautiful as I was now. I hardly recognized myself.

'Oh, thank you, Chess!' I squealed, hugging him tightly as he evaporated us to the hiding place behind the curtain.

I could hear the bustling excitement, the lively chatter of people and the delicate footfalls that came with dancing. Would I be dancing tonight? I turned to Chess to ask when I would be announced to see that he had become a cat again, putting a paw to his lips, motioning me to be silently. I closed my mouth obediently and listened, peeking through a small rip that he had made with his sharp claws.

'People, hear me! You must be wondering what is the occasion for such a celebration… I will tell you but first… I ask for your trust. I ask you to trust the Queen you chose because what I am about to reveal is shocking to say the least.' Mother addressed the people in her powerful yet kind Queenly voice. It was the voice that projected fairness and peace. I hoped to have a voice like hers some day.

'We are here to celebrate the birthday and coronation of a Princess of Underland. I am to crown a new Red Princess to be the heir to the Red throne.' Mother proclaimed loudly. Uncle Tarrant squeezed Alice's hand, looking half excited and half nervous. Alice squeezed back, looking on edge herself.

There were loud gasps and murmuring among the people as they peered up at their benevolent White Queen. Were they wondering who had royal blood? Were they afraid that I would be like the last Red Princess? I didn't know. I couldn't see into the mind of the people but I could guess. It made me anxious.

'She is born of royal blood. The only daughter of the Red King Raevir Hightopp and the Red Queen Iracebeth of Crims. She is my niece and therefore she is eligible to be an heir.' Mother stated formally. What was she thinking? Was she worrying about the same things I was? I owe her more than that. I must be the confident strong Princess the people deserved.

The people went into outrage. Some of them angry, some surprised and some with small hesitant smiles on their panicked features. Was I to be hated already? When they have not even seen me? I straightened my back and shook the discouraging thoughts from my mind. This was my time. I am going to make Mother proud. I'm going to make everyone proud to call me Red Princess.

'She has suffered at the hands of her mother as you all have.' Mother said loudly, indignant with their response. 'She is kind-hearted and wise and brave. I would not have chosen another tyrant to sit upon any throne of Underland.' Mother said, anger in her voice. The people quailed and bowed their heads, yielding to their Queen.

Mother turned to me then, pride shining fiercely in her eyes as she held a hand out to me, I took a deep breath and let her lead me out. The people once again gasped and I think someone fainted. I heard my both my parents names along with words like 'child', 'Father' and 'mad'. Did they know that already too? I forced my eyes to stay on Mother's gentle face. She looked beautiful as she smiled at me. Uncle Tarrant walked up to us, a step behind Mother.

'Kneel.' Mother said with a smile. I knelt. My heart was racing in my chest. My eyes were shifting from Mother to the delicate little tiara Uncle Tarrant was holding. It was perfect and lovely and he had made it just for me. I wanted to hug them both.

'I, the White Queen Mirana hereby crown you the new Red Princess. You shall be the heir to the Red throne until you are sixteen when you will become the Red Queen. May you rule wisely and justly.' Mother proclaimed, eyes gazing into mine as she took off my hat and settled the small silver crown onto my mess of red curls. It held the weight of my responsibility… but it was pretty.

'Rise.' Mother said, helping me to my feet with one pale hand. She turned me around to face the wide-eyed, gobsmacked faces of the people. My breath hitched in my throat. There were a lot of people. Why was I only noticing this now?

'I give you, the Red Princess Pamina Hightopp, the heir to the Red throne!' Mother shouted with power and pride. The people fell to their knees one by one, kneeling to me. Oh my goodness. Then there was clapping as they rose. It started with Mother and the people who already knew about me then followed slowly by the crowd. They didn't look as pleased. They looked angry… and scared.

'I want to say something.' I said aloud, just realizing that was what I wanted. I wanted them to like me. I wanted to reassure them.

'Go ahead.' Mother allowed with a teary smile. She stepped back, not far enough to make me feel alone but just distant enough to make it clear that I was going to address them as the Red Princess, not the White Queen's niece.

'People, you have every reason to dislike me. You have every reason to feel hate or anger or fear towards me. You have this reason because what my mother did was terrible and cruel. I am truly sorry for what has happened. Though I cannot change what has happened, cannot erase those memories, I will try my best to make the right decisions. I know some of you may not want me as your Princess because I am my mother's daughter and I cannot deny that.' I said, taking a shaky breath. This is my chance to tell them about me, show them how much I cared.

'But I am not my mother. I love this kingdom and even if I cannot fix the damage done, I can still make sure that I will rebuild the Red Kingdom with a ruling that is fair and just. I will not be my mother. I wish I could prove that. But my Daddy used to say that the best way to prove your worth was to try your hardest. That is what I will do.' I swore. The people were silent for the longest time then… a patch of people erupted in cheers followed by another and then another.

The air returned to my lungs and I gasped thankfully. Maybe they didn't hate me that bad… I hugged Mother and Uncle Tarrant and Alice. I was passed from person to person, everyone was wishing me a happy birthday. Then I was dancing and people were laughing at their carefree Princess. I felt loved. I felt at home.


	37. Like Mother Like Daughter?

**Pamina's POV**

I walked down the corridors of Marmoreal's white walls with a smile on my face. I wasn't going anywhere in particular. After the coronation and big reveal, I truly felt free. The joy of being able to walk anywhere I liked without sharp gasps of shock and misunderstanding. I didn't have to hide anymore.

'Look at her. That hair, that face. Just like her mother. Maybe her head will get just as big.' I heard a slightly too loud whisper. I tried to ignore it and walk on but just then a lizard servant tripped, dropping white linen everywhere.

I dropped to my knees in front of him as he collected the things he had dropped. I couldn't very well just walk on then. It would be mean and rude. I suppressed a sigh. Now I'd just have to endure what the courtiers were saying. I smiled at the shocked and embarrassed face of the lizard when he started to apologize. What had he to be sorry for? Everyone tripped once in a while.

'Hush, she could be like her father. He was such a kind, sweet man. Crazy, of course. There was a lot of love in him.' Another courtier defended me much to my surprise. I was prepared to hear hate from people but it didn't really occur to me that people could just as easily accept me. I handed the clothes to the lizard who beamed at me, scurrying away.

'And look where that got him? He married her but it wasn't enough. She had to reign over the White Queen. And he's dead. Many saw his head floating in her disgusting moat. What does that tell you? The woman killed her own husband and King. He was kind and sweet but he was an idiot.' A third courtier piped in. Daddy. Something in me broke. Something that had been broken before. I snapped my head to face her, telling myself I would not go mad.

'Don't talk about my father like that.' I snapped at them, my red curls wild. They startled, staring wide eyed at me. 'My Daddy was not an idiot.' I hissed, taking a step towards them. They cowered away from me but I couldn't lighten up now. They had insulted my Daddy. They had insulted his memory.

'You think he was an idiot because he loved my Momma? Or do you think he was an idiot because he got killed? He didn't choose to love her, he just did! He only died because he handed his life to her! I would know, I was _there_. I _saw _his head come off his shoulder. He died because he loved her to the end. Who are you to tell me he's an idiot?' I growled, eyes turning yellow. My control slipped just slightly.

'My apologies, Princess. I did not know. Your father is an honorable man.' The third courtier stammered out, tears of fear in her eyes as she dropped to her knees. I deflated quickly then. She was quaking on her knees before me, a moment away from hysteria. She was so afraid. I didn't want this. My mother did this before, I won't do it again.

'Please, stand. It isn't your fault. I'm well aware you do not know. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry.' I said fervently, dropping o my knees to help her to her feet. She looked at me with eyes of wonder now, fear disappearing as she nodded quickly.

'Pamina! Sweet one!' Mother called from the end of the corridor, holding what looked suspiciously like that damn etiquette book.

'Coming, Mother!' I called back much to the surprise of everyone in hearing distance.

'Excuse me, I must now go die of boredom.' I said to them with a sigh. They giggled as I was waved away to my Mother.

As I walked towards Mother, that's when I promised myself, never would I intentionally make someone fear me as that courtier had feared me. I felt an awful churning feeling in the pit of my stomach at the very thought of her fear stricken face as she shook on her knees. How could I have done that? I should be more understanding to what people say even if it is terrible. I should be more sensitive to their memory of Momma's reign of terror. I am after all the Red Queen's daughter. I don't want them to look at me and see her. I'll never want that.

**Mirana's POV**

'Do you want to talk about it?' I asked, chin in my palm as I watched my daughter practice manners in addressing the people in the throne room.

'Talk about what?' Pamina asked back just a moment too quickly.

'That courtier's eyes were shiny and I happen to know her as a mean blabber mouth.' I said plainly. Well that and I saw her shaking in terror as she knelt before my daughter. It had been one week. One week since the coronation. Was she making people cry already?

'She called Daddy an idiot because he loved Momma and she killed him for it.' Pamina said with a crack in her soft voice. 'I got so angry. I'm not sure what happened.'

'You yelled at her?' I guessed. Racie did a lot of yelling in her day.

'Worse I think. I was so nasty. I told her I was there when it happened and how Daddy died because he chose to die for her. Then I asked her who she was to tell me Daddy was an idiot.' Pamina said guiltily, looking down at her hands. I caught the glint of something sparkly falling beneath her curtain of hair.

I stood and crouched in front of her. 'She just… she fell to her knees and she was shaking and I could see tears in her eyes and fear in her face. The kind of fear I used to see on people's faces when Momma yelled at them in her time as Queen.' Pamina said shakily. I placed my hands on her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up and sure enough there were tears tracing the shape of her face.

'I don't want that. I don't want them to be scared of me. I don't want them to think I'm like Momma. I don't ever want to see someone fall to their knees in front of me with so much fear, knowing I did that. I don't want that. I want to be better. I don't want to be like her.' Pamina wailed, rambling on her fears as she recounted the courtier's fear. I caught her eyes in mine and smiled softly, wiping away the tears. This is what will make her a wonderful Queen.

'You won't be like her. You're too much like your father. Too much love in you.' I cooed gently, stroking her flaming hair as I soothed her. My poor girl. Always so conflicted inside. She'll be so strong one day. She was already. She just didn't know it.


	38. No Longer Lovers

**Alice's POV**

'Alice, dearheart, may I join you.' Tarrant invited, seeing me standing on the balcony where I had made the decision to defend Underland from the Jabberwocky.

'Of course, Hatter.' I said, scooting over to pat the seat beside me. He strode over and sat down. We both looked up at the stars. The night air was cool and there was a breeze that played with our hair.

'Alice?' Tarrant called softly after a moment of silence.

'Yes?' I answered softly, looking at him.

'We've known each other for a long time.' He stated with a light smile on his pink lips.

'Since I was a child.' I grinned remembering the first time I fell down the rabbit hole.

'Aye.' He said in his Outlandish accent as he smiled wider. 'And we've been lovers for quite awhile now.'

'Get to the point, Hatter.' I giggled playfully. He was dangerously close to a rant.

'I don't want that anymore.' He said quietly. That shut me up. I froze, taking in a shaky breath. What was he saying? He didn't want me? He no longer loved me? What changed?

'Don't you love me?' I asked in a small voice as tears brimmed up in my eyes. Funny how the pressure of guarding an entire kingdom couldn't break me over the years but this eccentric, wonderful man before me could do so with five words.

'Silly Alice, you've no idea how much. Alice?' He asked confusedly as a tear trickled down my cheek. He held my face in his large hands and I wondered how long he'd hold me this way. 'Don't cry, Champion.' He begged.

'You're leaving me.' I accused in my shaking heartbroken voice. I felt like I was shutting down. I didn't want to hear him actually say the words!

'Of course not! Quite the opposite!' He exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

'Excuse me?' I asked again. What was he playing at? He says he's not leaving me but he says he doesn't want to be lovers.

'I want to marry you.' He said boldly though his pink cheeks told different. I blinked once then twice. I think my mouth was open. I closed it. Marriage. To my Hatter. Tarrant. He slipped off the bench and dropped to one knee, taking my hand.

'Alice, I know a Hatter is no rank for a Champion even if I am a royal one. And you deserve better. But I promise you, there'll be no one that'll protect you, love you more than I do, ever. You mean more to me than all the worlds wherever they may be, my muchy girl. I would be honored to call you my wife.' He said, honesty shining in his emerald green eyes.

'Yes.' I managed to gasp through the thick wall of emotion in me. I couldn't breathe. I was going to be married. Not an arranged one to a snob. To a brave, loyal, completely mad man. The man of my dreams.

He jumped up then, picking me up around the waist and spinning me round and round, our breathless laughter like music in the dark of night. I've never felt so light and free and joyous. When he set me down, he held up a gold ring with a sapphire imbedded on the top, the colour of my eyes. He slid it on my finger and I angled it so the light of the moon made it glint. It was perfect and beautiful, like the man before me.

'You've made me the luckiest man to live.' He said bending down to kiss my lips sweetly.

'Alice Hightopp had a nice ring to it.' I whispered against his mouth, smiling.

'Tell me, what possessed you to think I was leaving you?' He asked, giving me light kisses that were both short and spectacular.

'You said you didn't want to be lovers.' I accused breathlessly as his lips brushed against mine.

'Silly Alice, I could never leave you!' He said giggling, revealing the cute gap in his teeth that I loved so much. 'You've no idea how that would break me. I need you, my heart would not beat without you beside me. It nearly stopped when you left and for a long time I was afraid that you'd leave again.' He said, strong arms around my slender frame.

'Tarrant, don't you know I'd never leave you now? You're all I want here in Underland. I'll never forget how you believed in me when no one else did. I love you just as much as you love me.' I swore, hugging him tightly.

We stayed silent after that, warming the marble floor with our bodies as we watched the stars no longer just playful lovers but as two people as deeply in love as could be. I listened to his heart beat until I drifted off, his hand stroking my hair softly, knowing that his heart beat for me.

**Mirana's POV**

'Mirana!' I heard my name being called excitedly as the balance in my bed was disturbed. Surely whatever it was could wait. It must be so early.

'Mirana, get your immaculately white bottom up! This is important.' Alice said as I finally recognized her voice. I pried my eyes open. Slightly.

'Too early.' I mumbled, pulling up the covers to my chin. Alice could be as mad as Tarrant sometimes.

'Too early to tell you that I'm engaged?' She challenged in a cheery voice. My eyes flashed open as I shot up.

'What?' I nearly yelled.

'I'm sorry, your Majesty. We couldn't stop her.' Two chess pieces wheezed as they came in.

'Shoo!' I said, getting up to hurry them out of the door. I slammed it shut and faced a very bubbly Alice, perched on my bed.

'Oh my goodness!' I squealed finally, running to hug my best friend. We laughed and giggled and jumped on my bed like a pair of young girls.

'You are looking at the soon to be Alice Hightopp!' She said proudly, beaming a bright smile at me. I beamed one right back.

'We must make preparations! We have to plan this perfectly. The wedding of my two best friends!' I squealed in joy as I hopped up to find pens, paper and McTwisp.

For once, I didn't hear the usual groan from behind me. I grinned secretly as I went through the secret door to Pamina's room.


	39. Accidental Connection

**Pamina's POV**

My uncle Tarrant was getting married today. Alice was in her room, Mother doing her hair with a big smile on her face. I shook up the petals in my little basket. I was the flower girl, I thought with pride. Just for the occasion, I was wearing my crown, the one Uncle Tarrant had made. Chess and Thackery was helping him get ready, like how me and Mother were helping Alice. Mally was on the dresser, wearing a dress for once but her little pin-sword still strapped to the side.

'Don't smile so wide, Alice. I can't put on your lipstick.' Mother chided playfully. I giggled at the trouble she was having with a very happy Alice.

'It doesn't matter. I hardly think he's going to notice. Look at this dress, can you believe he made this? It's a masterpiece.' Alice rambled on, petting the dress as she admired it.

I grinned widely as Chess materialized in the room with a wider than usual smile. 'Alice, your Hatter awaits.' He said, quickly disappearing.

'Oops. I must go. After all, I'm marrying you two.' Mother said, scurrying out the door.

'Let's go, Alice.' Mally said, slid down from the dresser using a ribbon.

I held her hand as we walked out the door. She squeezed my hand tight but I didn't mind. It was okay to be nervous sometimes. Uncle Tarrant was dressed handsomely in a black and white suit but the hat was the same and his hair was just as wild. His eyes shone purple when he saw her. I scattered the petals on the white marble floor as I walked down the aisle. Uncle Tarrant winked at me and I winked right back, taking a seat in the front row, in between the Tweedles.

Alice skipped up the step, the crowd giggling at her carefree mood as Uncle Tarrant held her hands in his. I think the whole ceremony was boring though and I had to try hard not to yawn. Both Tweedles did. When it was over, Uncle Tarrant kissed Alice fiercely and the whole crowd cheered as they ran out the door. We threw berries and nuts on them. It was wonderful and everybody raced to the gardens where the food and drinks were laid out and music was being played.

The people rushed to dance so I slipped away. I could always dance later. A bush was kind enough to bend itself into a seat for me. I thanked it and sat down, watching the fiery sunset. It was beautiful and the last of the sunlight felt warm and lovely on my face. I wish I could share it with someone. It reminded me of the only kiss I've ever had.

'Missing your young Prince?' Chess teased as he floated down into my arms. I stroked his fur.

'Mind reading one of your abilities?' I asked, keeping my eyes on the setting sun. I'd see him again tomorrow.

'Wish it was. But no, just a lucky guess.' He said lightly snuggling into my arms.

'Hmm.' I hummed slightly. The sun was gone now and I stood up, setting Chess on the ground. 'Let's go join the dance.'

So Chess transformed into that familiar little boy with strange blue-tinged skin and we walked back and I danced with him wildly, feeling entirely free. I think I danced with everyone that night, men and women alike but I ended the dance with him too because he was my best friend and he understood me better than anyone here.

When he took me back to my room and said goodnight, I smiled and said it back. I admit he made me feel better but as I prepared for bed and lay down on the soft covers, I felt an empty swirling hole inside me. It was tugging, moving but so firmly imbedded in me, it couldn't leave. I held up my wrist, the spearhead dangled in the moonlight and the silver shone. The tugging lightened. I was still missing Prince Folter.

**Prince Folter**

I couldn't sleep, I realized in shock. I've never had trouble sleeping. Why was I unable to sleep? I threw the covers off of me in frustration and tried my best to ignore the pulling incessant feeling in my chest. It was like a frantically fluttering bird was in there, bruising and clawing me in its attempt at freedom. I had ripped at it, tried to remove it but could not. What was it that made me feel so awful, empty inside?

I moved to the wall and removed a black brick, revealing the cage I hid from all eyes but mine. My deepest secret. No one but she and I knew. I pulled it out and the white paper butterfly fluttered its wings slowly as if it had been sleeping before. I opened the cage and it flew out immediately, alighting on my finger. I held it up to my face.

'Hello, friend.' I whispered. The pulling in my chest lost its intensity. But it was still there. It was always there. I shook my head in knowing exasperation.

'That strange creature has connected us, hasn't she? I bet Mina doesn't even know it.' I sighed, murmuring quietly to my only reminder of her. One day, I'd go back and this pulling in my chest would end and she would show me more of her strange Mina ways.


	40. The Death Child

**Life's POV**

I was going about my business without my brother for the current moment, waiting as I always am to grant life to little souls conceived. My brother had snuck off to go to his beloved Back Queen, thinking I didn't know. I laughed at the thought. We were twins! Did he forget that? I would always know what he was up to! I drifted absently in the realm meant for beings like us, thinking about Death's devoted love to Black Queen Bellator.

I smiled at the thought of my shy brother choosing such a strong dominant female to be his own. But she was good for him and made him happy. I've never seen him so happy with another being in all the centuries we've existed together. I would have chosen none other. I remember giving life to her. My brother had jolted strangely and I didn't know what was going on. Both of us brushed it off.

I grinned until there was a strange feeling in my abdomen, how I felt when there was a life to be granted. I made to move but before I could, I was pulled violently and impatiently. I huffed as I appeared in the room of the one I would give life to. What soul would have the power to draw me here in its anticipation to receive life? I opened my eyes and saw Death and his most loved in her bed, naked under the blankets I'm sure. He saw me and started. Bellator could not see me while I was making myself intangible.

I felt the tug again, in her direction. Oh my. 'Sister, what are you doing here?' Death asked and Bellator spun to see where his eyes were looking. I made myself visible to her. She deserved to hear this in person.

'I'm doing my duty.' I answered him, my voice surprise as I walked over to an apprehensive Queen. Her eyes were untrusting so she looked to Death for assurance. His eyes were wide as he realized what I was here to do.

'Bellator, I am Life.' I greeted, she nodded her head as she made to sit up. I held up my hand so she wouldn't. It'd be better that way.

'What did you come here for?' She demanded. Death put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly, eyes softening in their darkness.

The soul tugged impatiently and I placed a hand on her abdomen, allowing life to fill it up. Bellator couldn't feel it but my brother certainly could. He threw his head back like something had impacted him. Most likely the knowledge of what had just happened. I smiled at both of them. Bellator looked at Death worriedly but he just shook his head, tears in his eyes.

'Congratulations, Black Queen Bellator, you are to be a mother. The mother of Death's child.' I said my own voice disbelieving. I didn't even know being such as us could procreate much less in such a natural way.

She gaped at me with wide black eyes and Death smiled at me. I grinned back and left to the realm from whence I came. I would await him there. He needed some time to be with her.

**Bellator's POV**

'Death?' I called out softly, muscles giving up on me as I collapsed on the bed beside the man I loved.

'Yes?' He answered, gently, tucking away a lock of my black ebony hair.

'I'm pregnant.' I said, disbelief clouding my mind. Was there really a little one growing within me?

'Yes.' He said and I heard joy in his voice. I turned to check. He was smiling.

'With our baby.' I continued, placing a hand on my flat belly. Well not flat for long. How was I going to protect my people with my belly in the way of my sword hand?

'Yes.' He repeated, voice cracking with emotion as if he could no longer contain himself. That's when it hit me. Like the broadside of a thick sword. I was carrying Death's child within me, I was going to be a mother, bear an heir to my people. Would it be a boy or a girl? I though excitedly.

'Aren't you happy?' Death asked me worriedly, his yellow sunburst eyes shining brightly. Tears trickled down my face. Father of my child. Oh gods.

'You have no idea.' I mumbled, throwing my arms around him tightly. This was man who fathered my baby. Our baby. I was going to be a mother. I would have a family. I was going to give birth to the joy of my entire kingdom for they too will be pleased to have an heir that is Death's child. No one would be as happy as I though.

'We're going to have a baby.' Death murmured in my ear, burying his head in my hair. His words sent tingles down my spine.

'I scared out of my mind.' I admitted softly. It was a hard thing for me to admit I feared something but this was the man I loved. 'And you've no idea how joyous this news is for me.' I continued, wanting to make sure he understood how proud I was to be a mother to our child. 'But you need to go.'

'I don't want to leave you.' He protested childishly.

'I must tell the people of their heir and I want you to go thank your sister for me.' I said, squirming out of his pale arms.

He grinned impishly and pressed his lips to mine. 'As you wish, my Queen.' He said and then he was gone. I sighed and got up slowly, dressing myself. I popped my head out the door and the guard faced me.

'Summon my people. Everyone. There is an important announcement to be made.' I commanded, retreating into my room to get my spear. I could no longer walk fast much less fight for fear of losing my child but it would be worth it.

As I appeared on the balcony, after taking the slowest longest walk to get here, I looked out at the bewildered faces of my people. 'I have summoned you here now to give you some important news. For the next few months starting now, I will not be in any condition to personally protect this kingdom.' I said apologetically.

The people murmured and gasped worriedly for my well-being. I waved once and they fell silent so I could continue. 'I do not do this without reason. In nine months, I will bear this kingdom an heir!' I proclaimed with joy and my people erupted into cheers, there was much happiness in their midst as they shouted praises to me.

'Furthermore!' I continued and at once the crowd waited in silence. 'It will not only be an heir of royal blood because this child has _Death_ for its father!' I screamed with pride and my people shouted for joy, louder than I have ever heard them and the night was filled with the sounds of prayers, blessings and praises.

I must let Mirana know of these events. Perhaps she would be willing to come deliver my baby once the time comes. I would trust no other to help with the coming of my most precious one. The emotions I spent so long holding up fell. It was okay, I assured myself. Because I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby. It was alright to show just how much I loved this child already.


	41. My Best Friend

**Mirana's POV**

It was just a few days after Alice and Tarrant's happy union. They were enjoying their honeymoon, no one was to bother them. I was teaching Pamina Living Music in the throne room today. She was doing exceptionally well. Managing to bring to life bigger and bigger objects and taking that life away as well. She clapped her hands repeatedly in joy when I announced she could do whatever she wanted tomorrow as she was working so hard being a princess, she had forgotten what it is like to be a child.

Then McTwisp scurried in the door announcing 'My Queen, a messenger from the Black Kingdom.'

I nodded my head and the doors opened wide. A young woman strode in proudly, dropping to one knee before me and Pamina. 'Queen Mirana, Princess Pamina. I bring good news from my Queen.' She said with a wide smile.

'What is it?' Pamina asked excitedly, forgetting completely the etiquette that come with dealing with the Black Queen's people but this young warrior was so happy with the news she's bringing that she didn't mind.

'The Black Queen Bellator is with child!' She crowed joyously.

Pamina squealed and hugged the messenger as I gasped. Oh my goodness, my cousin was pregnant. That must mean… 'It's Death's child, isn't it?' I asked quickly, well aware the composure I was supposed to maintain as a Queen was gone.

'Yes! An heir that has Death for a father and my fierce Queen for a mother! The perfect match.' She commented happily as she spoke past Pamina's near suffocating hug.

'This is wonderful news! Send her my congratulations and do ask her when I can come visit her! It must be soon!' I said, beaming as I got over the surprise.

'That's just it, your Highness. She wants more than just a visit. I am here to ask you on her behalf if you would come deliver the child.' The young girl asked with hope in her eyes.

'Of course, I will! I'd be honored!' I exclaimed.

'Thank you, your Majesty! I must hurry back to my Queen to give her the good news.' She said, kissing my hand in gratitude before taking her leave quickly.

'Isn't this exciting?' Pamina squealed, jumping all over the place in delight. I sighed as I shook my head. She was out of my reach now and sure enough, I couldn't get her to stay still for longer than two minutes.

**Pamina's POV**

The day after I heard about Aunt Bellator's baby, I woke up early and went to go invite the Tweedles and Chess for my big day out. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to do. I think I would go exploring today. The Tweedles weren't hard to find. They were arguing in the corridor near the throne room.

'Hi, Pamina!' They greeted me cheerily.

'Come on, Dum, Dee. We have to go find Chess. We're going on an adventure today!' I said, taking both their hands.

I didn't let them lead me to Chess though. That's how it's got to be with the Tweedles. If you let them guide you, they'll get stuck arguing about which direction to do. I found Chess soon enough anyway. He was trying to catch birds in his favorite part of the garden.

'Chess!' I yelled from across the garden. It chased away the birds he was planning to pounce on.

'Pamina!' He exclaimed, frustrated. I ignored him.

'Don't be a sourpuss! Do you want to come on an adventure or not?' I laughed out.

He evaporated over to me. 'Someone has to make sure you don't find trouble.' He drawled out. I scratched his chin like I knew he loved.

We ran out the gates quickly, racing past the little houses all around and the market after that. We giggled as we bounded through the forest. We weren't going anywhere but it was great to run free with no responsibilities. I wasn't Princess Pamina, I was Pamina Hightopp, little girl that just turned seven. Mother was right. It had been way too long since I had fun like a kid. I stopped right in the middle of a clearing. Big mistake.

Both Tweedles skidded on the grass behind me, knocking me down as they fell on me. Chess evaporated in front of my now dirty face, eyes twinkling. The Tweedles got up and pulled me with them. We looked around the clearing. It was really pretty. There were flowers everywhere and a sparkly pond right in the middle. Dum and Dee oohed and ahhed, elbowing each other.

'Swimming.' I cheered, jumping into the water, giggling. Chess chuckled and stayed out of reach. He hated getting wet.

We didn't even care that our clothes were all wet. Dum and Dee jumped in together and made a big splash. Big enough for the water to soak Chess. His face was so funny! His thick fluffy fur hung down straight, dripping as he made a face at us. He shook it out, sprinkling us with his water and fur. His fur fluffed up and we laughed so hard, our stomachs hurt and Chess walked further with his tail high up in the air.

Then a shadow covered us from behind and another laughter joined ours, deep and booming and loud. We turned slowly and there was a purple and orange creature that rose from the water, scaly and long as it stretched up over us. It had a big red ugly mouth and three eyes on each of us. Dum whimpered in fear and Dee covered his mouth for him. My arms started to shake as he pointed a sharp claw at me. I swallowed.

'Don't touch her, creature!' Chess hissed at the thing before us. He laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

'Well pretty thing.' He spoke to me, leaning close. His breath smelled like something dead and all I could think of was how we were going to die. I've never felt so scared. 'Introduce yourself and your friends. I like being introduced to my lunch.' He smiled, showing off his big sharp jagged teeth.

'No.' I refused, my voice shaking as tears began to fall from my eyes uncontrollably. I was filled with fear. It made my heart beat so hard, it hurt.

'No?' He questioned dangerously.

'No!' Chess shouted ferociously as he transformed into the same kind of creature that was threatening us. 'Run Pamina!' He roared, slashing a claw viciously at the thing that was going to eat us.

I grabbed the shaking Tweedles and ran out of the water. I pushed them towards the forest, they looked at me with wide scared eyes. 'Pamina?'

'Run, get help! I must stay with Chess.' I said, pushing both of them on. My heart raced as I turned back to the two beasts. It was frightening to see Chess as a monster but he was still my best friend and I couldn't run away while he was in danger. No matter how scared I was.

I called up a fire ball and threw it at the purple and orange one. It didn't do much damage at all. It roared in irritation instead. Frantically I began drawing strength from the ground, shaking it so it would lose its balance. It worked and Chess scratched it across the chest. I was looked on as the thing turned its attention back to Chess and they fought fiercely. I hoped the Tweedles got someone soon. Chess was faltering.

'Pamina, I told you to run!' He said and there was fear in his voice too. I didn't want my best friend to die.

The thing managed to catch Chess' side with its claw and Chess fell back with a yelp of pain. Blood splashed across my wet dress and I held up my hands. Chess' blood. I looked up and saw Chess transformed into a cat again, fragile as the cruel thing opened its jaws. No one was here to save us. Chess was going to die. I did the first thing I thought of. I sang out my fear and sadness as I slid over to Chess, lying on the ground with a three big cuts on his side. There was so much blood.

I sang louder and looked at the thing. It stared at me strangely like it could feel like I was slowly struggling to take away its life. Die, I urged, pulling the life out of it harder. It was so exhausting but I couldn't stop, not when it could still kill Chess. I sang and sang till I saw it fall down, eyes closed. I turned to my best friend. He wasn't moving. I picked him up, feeling so limp in my arms as I held him carefully.

'Don't worry, Chess.' I cried as I ran as fast as my tired legs would take me.


	42. The Broken Eyes

**Alice's POV**

I sat with my best friend and my husband. How I loved calling him that! We were drinking this lovely tea he had made in gardens. Tarrant had his arm draped around my shoulders lovingly and Mirana was gushing as she told our story from the day we met through her eyes. She depicted me as a little girl that was honest and curious and constantly bold. But then again, Mirana saying I'm bold probably means rude.

'She was fine with me.' Tarrant said dismissively, waving his hand.

'I have no idea why.' Mirana muttered a little put out because we were just talking about how I scolded both Queens when I was a little girl.

'He made good tea.' I said helpfully with a grin.

We all burst into fits of hysterical giggles. Tarrant was almost rolling on the ground when two scared looking Tweedles rushed to us both speaking at once. I silenced them with a hand on each shoulder as Mirana and Tarrant recovered from the vigorous laughter. Tweedledee spoke first.

'We were attacked by a creature!' He exclaimed loudly.

'An ugly one!' His twin added, eyes wide.

'It was going to eat us!' Dee wailed.

'Cheshire told us to run.' Dum explained frantically. Mirana clutched at her heart as the news got worse and worse.

'Contrariwise, Pamina stayed to help.' Dee whimpered, hopping from one foot to the other.

'Follow us!' They called as they turned and ran off, for once in their life, going the same way.

I ran, Mirana and Tarrant following just a step behind me. We sank deep into the forest, bright sunlight leaving us. When we heard a pitiful wailing, the three of us overtook the Tweedles, following that sound. It was coming towards us. I could hear Pamina's voice in it and I knew something terrible must have happened. Pamina popped out through the trees, holding a bloody blue and grey mass. Her tired legs threatened to give out beneath her. I lurched forward, catching her as she fell forwards onto her knees. I looked at the limp creature in her arms, fur matted with blood. Oh Chess…

'Give him to me.' Mirana commanded gently, crouching in front of her.

Pamina didn't move. Her entire form was shaking violently and her shoulders heaved with sobs. I tried to hold her still. Tarrant pried her fingers off of the cat that had always guided me here in Underland. She started forward and her irises were the lightest pink, almost white. I had never seen eyes like that. Not even on Tarrant. But it got him worried. He held her back with my help as Mirana worked over him. I prayed silently for her to succeed.

**Mirana's POV**

I was muttering all the healing spells I could think of. Cheshire was very severely injured. The slash across his ribs had cut through a lung, his stomach and I think… a kidney. He had lost copious amounts of blood and his heart was stuttering in his chest. I forced his organs to re-grow, making his blood multiply its amount and fixed a broken bone. I passed my hand over his wound, closing it. It was a good thing he was unconscious, the pain would have been agonizing.

My hands were covered with his blood but so was Pamina's and Tarrant's. He drew in shaky breaths but he was breathing and he would recover. I moved to take Alice's place and she understood immediately. She picked up Chess as carefully as possible, holding him gingerly. Tarrant looked at me worriedly, pointing to his eyes. I tipped my daughter's chin up and saw hers. I gasped. I've only ever seen that colour once.

'Pamina, sweet one.' I called, shaking her lightly. She didn't respond but her eyes were fluttering shut. She was exhausted but she was fighting it. I whispered a spell to aid a dreamless sleep. She slumped into my arms. I brushed her hair from her face.

'I will take her.' Tarrant said in his deep brogue, picking up his niece. He cradled her sleeping form in his arms and I found myself mentally thanking Chess for my daughter's life. I would have to tell him that when he awoke.

'Mirana.' Alice called softly. I got up instantly and we made our way back to the castle.

I decided to put him in her room. He didn't have his own since he spent most of his time on the arm of my throne or with her anyway and I don't want to see what would happen if my baby girl woke up to find her damaged best friend was not in her immediate sight. I told Alice as much and she nodded grimly. And just like that… our lovely tea and light laughter was gone…

**Tarrant's POV**

I hated that cat for a long time. He left my clan to die and saved his own skin. I hated his guts. I forgave him when he fought with us to give Mirana back the throne. We became friends when he fought with us again in the recent war with the Outlands. But this was so much more than that. He had risked his life to save my niece. The only one left of Hightopp blood. He kept her from harm. He protected her.

I held her in my arms now. So light and peaceful as I held her. But her eyes… I was the only one to ever have those eyes before now. And that was many years ago. On the Horvendush Day. When I watched my father, mother and sisters burn to ashes. Burned till there was nothing left. And I had felt so alone in the world then. I didn't know what happened afterwards. Mirana said I had shut down. Thackery said I didn't eat or sleep or speak to anyone. Mally told me she had never seen anyone with eyes that looked so broken.

When I came to my senses, I threw a fit. I got better. Pamina had the broken-looking eyes now. I didn't know if she'd get better. And that scared me a lot.


	43. New Life

**Pamina's POV**

'Pamina, wake up.' A hoarse voice called me from my sleep. My eyes flashed open. I knew that voice. That's the voice of the friend who almost died for me. Cheshire.

'Chess.' I breathed, twisting my body from the ground to see my best friend.

He was all bandaged up around the middle, chunks of his fur torn out. He grinned at me and I choked out a laugh. Only he could smile in such a state. I sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt him. He watched me with sharp eyes. I stared right back at him. I promised myself, I'd be better at my powers then. So no one could ever hurt my friends again. So my friends would never have to risk their lives to protect me.

'Pamina, why didn't you run?' He chided softly, slowly blinking his turquoise eyes.

'You're my best friend, Chess. I could not let you die.' I said, scratching his ears very, very gently.

'You are a child, Pamina. You must not fight together with me.' He said, trying to move his legs just a little.

'I am also the Red Princess. I won't be a coward.' I said fiercely, tears stinging my eyes. How I wished some days to just be a child. But no, I had to be a Princess. Have duties to do. Expectations to live up to. I couldn't go playing around. I couldn't run from danger just because I was scared. I am a Princess.

'Scared doesn't mean coward. I saw how afraid you were.' Chess pointed out, groaning as he accidentally moved too much. I stilled him. 'You know, it is because you are Red Princess that you must be protected.'

'It is because I am Red Princess that I must fight for my people. Are you not one of them?' I challenged, lying beside my healing friend.

'Touché.' He acquiesced. 'You will be a fierce Queen. And even then you will find trouble.' He moaned comically.

I laughed and grinned happily. My best friend was okay.

**Alice's POV**

It had been almost five months since Chess recovered. Mirana had rewarded him handsomely for saving the life of her daughter. I was currently in her study, discussing a trip beyond the borders of Underland that could prove fruitful in terms of trading if only we could get past those bloody Outlanders. Tarrant was teaching Pamina more hat-making skills.

'What do you think?' I asked, finally explaining the pros and cons of a journey past the Outlands.

'You're pregnant.' She said, nodding her head as if she had just confirmed a suspicion.

'Excuse me?' I questioned, stunned.

'Alice, you're pregnant.' She repeated slowly, an impossibly wide grin on her face.

'How do you figure that?' I challenged. I would have noticed if I was pregnant. I would've had morning sickness, mood swings and cravings.

'You refused the berries I offered you this morning.' She said, grinning mischievously.

'Yes and?' I asked skeptical. Was she really basing this just because I hadn't felt like berries this morning?

'It is physically impossible for women to refuse those berries. Only when they are pregnant do they refuse upon sight of those things! Why do you think they are called Kinder Berries?' Mirana squealed excitedly, coming up to me quickly.

'Oh my goodness, that means Children Berries…' I gasped, eyes wide. Good God, I'm pregnant. Pregnant with Tarrant's baby. That's okay, I calmed myself. I'm not the only one. Queen Bellator is pregnant too. I just have to breathe. Then I froze, realizing something.

'Alice, are you alright?' Mirana asked worriedly, putting an arm around my shoulder.

'I'm going to be so fat!' I wailed, crying into my hands. And so the mood swings begin…

**Tarrant's POV**

I was in the middle of showing Pamina a new kind of decorative stitching when my beautiful muchy wife, near blasted the door off its hinges. We two Hightopps looked up, stunned. Alice had silvery tear tracks streaked down her flushed face. She burst into fresh tears suddenly. Pamina startled, shocked at my Alice's strange behavior. She rarely burst into random rooms and cried her pretty eyes out.

'Alice, dearheart, you'll cry your muchness out that way.' I said, hoping that would stop her tears as I rushed to her distraught figure.

'I'm pregnant!' She shouted out, snatching the handkerchief from my fingers.

I halted all my movements. Could it be? My Alice? Pregnant with a wee one? Our own little one? My chest was bursting with pride. My beautiful Alice bearing our child! I held her in my arms and spun her about, laughter escaping my lips. But she still cried, why was she crying? Was she not as happy as I was that we would have a baby?

'Alice, darling, why are you crying?' I questioned softly as my thumbs worked to wipe those treacherous tears away.

'I'm. Going. To. Look. Like. A. Watermelon.' She choked out with grief, barely able to breathe through her endless sobbing.

My poor Alice, she would look all the more beautiful in my eyes. And anyone who said otherwise would be on the pointy end of my sword. God help anyone dumb enough to say the word fat to my Alice… She'd kill them before I would have the chance to. I chuckled.

'You think this is funny?' She challenged me dangerously, daring me to say it was.

'No, of course not. You will look so beautiful, carrying our child inside you.' I said hurriedly, peppering her face with kisses. Then she was laughing hysterically, unable to hold in her joy.

'Good luck.' Pamina mouthed to me with a sly grin.

If Alice was to be like this for eight entire months… I was a dead man… but if by some miracle I was to survive… I'd be a proud father to a baby boy or girl.


	44. Melancholetta

**Sorry I'm late. School has started and I'm so busy! I would've found time but my mother said no computer on weekdays. Damn…**

**Mirana's POV**

I had to leave now because Bellator was in labor. The Black Queen was giving birth and I was supposed to deliver the child. I left Pamina in charge of all my affairs just until I get back along with a four months pregnant Alice, waddling along to check on my daughter. Oh my goodness, did I just say waddling? I'd better be careful, Alice would kill me if she heard me say that out loud. Bellator's best fighter was currently manipulating my shadow to bring me there sooner.

'Take care.' I ordered lightly as I bid farewell to Alice, Tarrant and Pamina.

Then a darkness descended on me. I could see nothing. I reached to pinch my arm to see if it was there. Just to sate my curiosity. It wasn't. When the darkness lifted, I was in the Black Queen's birthing room. I spotted her immediately, lying on the bed, moaning as the contractions wreaked havoc on her body. She was huge and vulnerable but even so I could see the fierce determination in her face. Death himself stood beside her, gripping her hand and he wiped sweat from her brow, whispering words of encouragement. He was every bit the nervous father.

'Bellator, how long have you been like this?' I asked, ignoring Death for now. The mother and her baby were always the priority.

'Hours. Several hours. God, that hurts!' She screamed through gritted teeth.

'You're doing well, I assured.' I said as I prepared the things I would need. I spared a quick nod at Death. I wasn't sure what were the implications of having Death touching a mother about to give birth but I could hardly chase him out. He is the father after all.

The birth lasted longer than I would've liked. It was a blur of swift movements, hard work and screaming. The busyness of the room was only halted when a cry was heard. Silence rang out. There was only the cry of the newborn child. I gave a satisfied, relieved sigh as I cleaned and bundled up the wailing child. Death had the brightest smile I've ever seen on his face. Bellator was panting, eyes shining as she looked frantically for the baby she had just suffered for.

'A healthy baby girl.' I announced, placing the little princess in her mother's arms.

'She's beautiful.' Bellator whispered, overcome with emotion as she cradled her now quiet child, staring up with yellow starburst eyes. She lifted the baby to Death, offering him the chance to hold his daughter.

'Hello, perfection.' He cooed, holding the giggling child close to him as he placed a kiss upon her rounded cheek. I watched the sweet sight with a grin on my lips. 'What will you name her?' He asked the woman he would have gladly made his wife.

'You name her.' Bellator said, looking at the father holding his little daughter.

Death stared at the young Black Princess, his baby girl who would one day rule a kingdom and inherit his powers and have her mother's strength. Twin sun eyes met. I turned to give the new family their privacy but I heard the whisper that slipped from his lips. Her name. 'Melancholetta.'

**Death's POV**

I walked out onto the balcony with my lovely Queen, holding our new born child. My little perfection. My little Melancholetta. The people gasped and stilled, bowing their heads to me before looking up to stare at their Queen and the new Princess. Bellator glanced at me, making me smile. She smirked in return.

'My people, I, your Queen, have borne you an heir. The Death Child!' She proclaimed with fiercest pride. My own pride flared as I looked at the wide eyes of my daughter. 'I give you, your heir, the Black Princess Melancholetta!' She crowed.

The people cheered and shouted and screamed for joy while my baby girl looked at her people in wonder. She laughed and the people laughed with her. I bent to kiss her little head then rose to kiss the lips of my Bellator.

**Life's POV**

I was given the chance to hold my niece. She felt nice. Soft skin and light weight but yet held such importance. My brother watched smugly as I cooed at the child and the child cooed at me. What a name to give a child so happy and brave! Melancholetta, the sad song of sorrow. It was a beautiful name I could admit. Bellator looked at her child with love. Love she had never shown in public before.

The little girl pulled at my hand, tangling it in her small hands. I laughed at her. Already I could feel her power, the mixed power of a being such as myself and that of a Dark Queen. She is very powerful and would be more powerful still. I would know. I gave her life. I grinned at her. She had Death's eyes and Bellator's moonlit skin.

'She's lovely.' I beamed, handing her back to the Black Queen.

'Yes.' She agreed instantly, rocking her babe protectively.


	45. Ghrian and Gealach

**Alice's POV**

It happened when I was ordering my guards around. I had been in discomfort all day long but that was to be expected for a heavily pregnant woman. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain and a rush of wet liquid run down my legs. I clutched my belly in panic. The guards stared with wide eyes. I looked down. It looked exactly like I had wet my pants. Damn.

'Move! Get the Queen and the Hatter!' One of the more experienced guards yelled. I was about to tell him to shut up. No one needed to see my sudden loss of bladder control! 'The Champion is having her baby!'

I froze and swayed with dizziness. Damn it, damn it! Two guards held me up securely as they practically dragged me into the castle. I don't know how they managed, I was huge. I was laid on a bed and I heard my best friend giving orders. I began to cry from fear. What if something went wrong? Where's Tarrant? What if I lose the baby? Then there was a screaming in the distance, getting louder and louder with its panic. My mad man had come.

**Hatter's POV**

I have never seen anyone in so much pain. The way she screamed and gripped my arm as Mirana tried to keep her calm… she swore a lot. I breathed a sigh of relief when a small crying joined the screams my Alice was making. Mirana held up a bloody red thing in her arms and passed it to another midwife.

'It's a boy!' She yelled as she turned back to Alice. 'Now for the other one.' Alice's eyes bugged out of her head.

'What other one? How many are there?' She shouted in fear, her face pale from pain and exhaustion.

'Calm, Alice. Underlanders usually give birth to twins. It's perfectly normal.' Mirana assured.

But it took a whole hour just for the little tyke to be born but when it was it wailed loudly and Alice slumped against her bed, drained of her energy. I smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. Mirana held two bundles in the crook of each arm, grinning through the blood smears on her face. Alice looked up with a tired smug smile. I grinned wildly as I passed the first child to Alice and took the second into my arms. The little girl in my arms had my bright green eyes and wild orange hair, but she laughed like Alice.

I peered at the baby boy that Alice held, he had her fair hair and blue eyes. Both our children had painted faces. My Alice beamed up at me. 'What will you name them? I want them to have Outlandish names. You spoke a lot of Outlandish to me in the past few months.' She requested fondly, kissing our giggling son.

'Ghrian and Gealach. Our sun and moon.' I said, rocking my little one to sleep.

**Pamina's POV**

I gazed at my little cousins as Uncle Tarrant and Alice slept. They were so small. And they looked so different yet quite alike. I stroked a finger softly down the little boy's cheek, he blinked and stared at me. I gasped and withdrew my hand, praying he wouldn't cry. He didn't. then there was another pair of eyes that found me. Gealach stared at me with curious green eyes. She didn't cry upon seeing me either. Ghrian yawned and Gealach yawned too, giggling softly as they closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

I peered into the cot. My cousins slept peacefully and I felt glad that my family had grown even bigger now. I blew them each a kiss and went to find Mother so we could have lessons.

**6 years later…**

**Gealach**

I ran faster, chasing my brother through the woods. My legs were tired but I couldn't let him win again! I came just a little closer and took a chance, jumping on him. We tumbled in the grass and laughed at our tangled legs and arms. Pamina came running to us, not even sweating! Pamina could run really fast but Aunt Mirana says it's because she's a big girl and we're little.

'Are you two okay?' She asked, helping untangle us. 'You should be more careful, Gealach. You could hurt Ghrian.' She warned. I flushed pink.

'Sorry.' I muttered, looking at the grass moving in the breeze. Mama tells us they whisper secrets but I haven't heard any yet.

'It's okay, she's just playing.' Ghrian said smiling at me. I grinned back and Pamina shook her head like Mama does sometimes when we play in the rain.

'Pamina, where's Daddy?' I asked, looking up at her upside down.

'He's training your Mama in the training field.' Pamina said, smoothing my messy curls. Her curls were messy too but her head is too high up for me to reach.

'Mama trains a lot.' Ghrian said, resting his head on the grass.

'Well, she is Champion, she needs to train guards to protect Underland and make sure that she can too. Your Daddy's a good fighter.' Pamina explained in her big girl voice. Pamina's really smart. She reads lots of books.

'I want to train too!' I said.

'You're too little to hold up a sword and it's easy to get hurt. But you can ask your Daddy once your older.' Pamina said, kissing my head. I sighed. I was always the little one.

'How old is older? She's not so little. She bigger than she was yesterday.' Ghrian said. I grinned at the happy feeling inside.

'When she's as old as me, I suppose.' Pamina said.

'But you're so old!' I pouted.

'I'm not that old! I'm only thirteen.'

'You're not as old as Aunt Mirana or Daddy and Mama but you know, you're pretty old.' Ghrian said, struggling to get up.

Pamina sighed. 'Well it's easy for you to say, you two are only six. Now stay still while I untangle you trouble makers.'

I got up first and pulled Ghrian up. 'So where are we on tag?' Pamina asked with one of Daddy's wild grins. Ghrian looked at me and I knew what he meant. We grinned back and kissed her on either cheek.

'Tag!' We yelled before running deeper into the forest.


	46. Development of Hightopp Children

**Ghrian's POV**

'Gealach?' I called to my twin sister. We were exploring the woods outside the castle even though Mama and Daddy said we couldn't. It was too boring in the castle.

'I'm here!' She squeaked funnily. I ran to the sound of her voice. She was peeping out from behind a bush.

'Gealach, what are you doing? Why as your voice so…' I asked but she pulled me down beside her half way. She pointed to what she was looking at. So I kept as quiet as I could and looked.

It was Pamina. She was talking to something. An Underland creature! Aunt Mirana told us Pamina studied them. She even let us pet a few of the ones she kept as pets. The thing she was trying to talk to was Chess' size but its fur was mixed in with feathers and it had ears that were long and pointy. Suddenly the ears spun together and all the leaves nearby got cut into little itty bitty pieces. Gealach jumped. I grabbed her hand to get her to stay still.

Pamina hissed weirdly. It sounded like she was scolding it. It stopped spinning its ears. 'We better go before it eats us.' I whispered.

'No, if Mama and Daddy find out we came here, _they'll_ eat us! We have to wait till Mama's done training or she'll see us.' Gealach whispered back. Only I think she whispered a little louder than me because we heard that ear-spinning sound again.

We popped up our heads to see. It growled at us and pounced high in the air at Gealach. I pushed her. Mr. Ear-spinner landed between us and Pamina was running with wide panicky yellow eyes. She saw us but it was getting up already.

'Run!' I yelled, pulling up Gealach. We ran but she stumbled once and it caught her foot. She was holding my hand tight so we both fell. Then it was gone. It don't know where but it wasn't here anymore.

'Are you two okay?' Pamina asked, kneeling beside us.

'Ow.' Gealach whined, holding her ankle. It was bleeding. 'It got me!'

'Calm down.' Pamina said, putting her hands where the blood was. Gealach grabbed my hand so I knew it must've hurt. Pamina whispered something and Gealach's foot glowed yellow till there was no more blood. Her cut was gone like the thing.

'Thank you.' Gealach said politely.

'What are you two doing out here? Didn't anyone tell you I was studying? No one is allowed out here when I'm handling creatures.' Pamina said with narrower eyes. She looked like Mama when she was angry. I think she was on to us.

'Sorry.' Gealach said quietly.

'Please don't tell!' I begged my only cousin.

She let out a long sigh and shook out her long curls. Her eyes were back to their normal pretty brown again. 'Come on, I'll sneak you back in.' she muttered.

I helped Gealach up and we walked back to the castle quiet as mice. I still wondered where that thingy went. Why did Gealach have to be so curious all the time?

**Prince Folter's POV**

I stood at the trial, watching my mother hold her head high while my father fumed furiously. My heart was fluttering like the butterfly I watched every night but I tried my best to hide my nervousness. Father was not known for his mercy. No one in the Outlands was. Not even me, sadly. The crowd growled and snarled but my mother did not flinch. She was cold and stone-like as always. It was why my father took her to be Queen. It showed merciless cruel strength.

'You have shamed this kingdom! You, the Queen, a monarch have slept with another! A King no less!' Father screamed, silencing the court. My mother did not move.

'The other kingdoms laugh! They believe I cannot even keep my own house together. My Queen turning to another as if I were not good enough! So tell me, my Queen, am I not good enough?' He sneered in her face. My conscience yelled at me to do something. No matter the lack of love and care she has shown me…this was my mother!

'No, you are not! I hate you and I detest your ruling!' My mother spat.

My father drew his sword and lunged, fury in his eyes. My mother did not protect herself. The crowd called for blood. It couldn't be hers. I slid forward with my own sword swiftly drawn. It took the blow meant for my mother. I couldn't turn to see her expression but my father was livid. I stood to defend my mother. The crowd was silent.

'I regret your birth, Folter!' My father shouted in anger that had no match. His sword swung down on me.

**(Another time jump!) 3 years later…**

**Pamina's POV**

I had overseen the rebuilding of the Red Kingdom for a couple of years now. Even before it was mine. Momma's banishment would come to an end soon. Mother would soon crown me Queen… The streets of the Red Kingdom were already busy with families settling in and setting up their trades. I spent a lot of time the once ruined castle. The first thing I did was to completely demolish the torture chamber and fill up the moat. The heads were taken out and because there was some sort of preserving fluid in the damn thing, the faces were completely recognizable.

I fought with my madness a lot. Especially when they gave me Daddy's head. Thank goodness, Ghrian and Gealach didn't see him. He still looked like my Daddy. Uncle Tarrant cried and Alice tried her best to hold him up. Mother was busy holding me. She cried too. We buried them all and I used magic to build the memorial stone. It carried all their names and on the very top was Daddy's. _Red King Raevir Hightopp. _That was a mournful day. Everyone cried and my little cousin cried to see everyone in such pain.

There wasn't much to prepare now. Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday. Today was the last day I would be Red Princess. Tomorrow I would be Red Queen. There was a lot on my mind. I felt happy. But I also felt the burden and responsibility of my future kingdom. But I also thought about possibilities. I played with my makeshift bracelet, twisting the black spearhead. Folter promised he'd come back when I was Queen. Would he be at my coronation?


	47. Red Queen Pamina Hightopp

**Mirana's POV**

I don't think I've ever felt this proud, I thought as I placed the crown on my darling girl's head. She looked up at me with a beaming smile and stood, wrapping me in a hug first before turning to _her_ people, on the balcony of _her _castle. I've never seen anyone so beautiful. Her eyes have been green all day. I could see Tarrant and Alice, smiling proudly and Cheshire, grinning wildly as he floated beside me.

'I give you the Red Kingdom's new queen, Red Queen Pamina Hightopp!' I exclaimed proudly. When I crowned her Queen, I felt a hammer in my chest, the knowledge given to all royals. The new Red Queen.

Even the Bellator came, holding the hand of Melancholetta, the child I delivered. She smiled secretively at me like she knew. I grinned in return. I caught a glint at her waist. A small black dagger, her own version of a crown. Bellator embraced Pamina as two Queens. She showed much more affection now. Melancholetta wandered here and there until she found Ghrian and Gealach. I smelt trouble and mischief, they grinned at each other and quickly ran off.

There was so much dancing and laughter and joy. Everyone loved Pamina. She was a thoughtful Princess and she'd be a loving Queen. The Red Kingdom would surely flourish under her reign. I spotted her looking dreamily past the sunset, toward the Outlands, I realized. I alerted Chess. It's been nearly a decade but she still hasn't stopped missing him. Even from a distance, I caught the bright glint from her spearhead bracelet.

**Pamina's POV**

I waited at the gates for my Momma to arrive. I had a room furnished in the quiet east wing for her. There would be rules but I was happy she was coming home. Even if I was still raw from reliving old memories. I didn't have the balcony where Daddy died destroyed or even the cell where I was kept. I left flowers at the balcony and many have visited the place. It reminded them that their Queen had also suffered how they suffered. I felt close to them and they felt close to me.

I know Momma will have a hard time. She's still mean to everyone and cruel except to me because she says she loves me. Even now, I'm not sure I can believe that. I hope she'll be proud of me. I looked to the west of the gates, to the Outlands. Where Folter was. He wasn't there on my coronation but it's possible that he doesn't know. Maybe he'll come when word travels there. I sighed. It bothered me. I still missed him. I heard hooves and turned my attention back to the gates. Momma was there and she was smiling.

I welcomed her and rushed her into the castle. People stared with hate and revulsion. That was to be expected. I can't blame them. She destroyed their families. She destroyed her own. I led her to her room and waited while she took her first real shower and dressed in the red and white dress I had made myself. When she came out, she looked slightly confused and just a bit lost.

'Did you make this?' She asked, holding the fabric of the dress.

'Of course, I still make things like that. It's a pity to waste a skill like that. Do you like it?' I asked gently, taking her hand and walking. I was taller than her now and my head was normal. It hadn't gotten like my mother's despite what people thought.

'It's beautiful. I'm just wondering why it's got two colors. Everything here is red and white in fact.' She responded as we walked out. The courtiers out of respect for me, did not hurl their insults and a few close friends smiled because they understood what mercy meant.

'Well, as you know, the kingdom reflects the Queen. I am two colors. I have always worn both colors. You can imagine why, born by the Red and raised by the White.' I said with a smile. I was proud to be two colors.

'Loved by both.' Momma agreed. That's when Chess appeared. He chose to be a member of my court as my royal advisor.

'Pamina.' He greeted, floating in the air with his usual grin. 'The memorial is clear of people as you've asked.'

'Thank you, Chess.' I smiled, stroking his fur as he began to disappear. Just before he left he acknowledged Momma. 'Iracebeth.'

Momma frowned at me. 'Is he really going to address me like that?' I quirked an eyebrow.

'Everyone is going to address you like that. You are not banished anymore but you don't have a title either. Try not to be mean to anyone, they don't like you as it is.' I warned as we continued walking.

'Fine.' She gave in petulantly. 'Where are we going?' She questioned.

'You must be wondering what I did to your facilities. Your beloved torture chambers have been demolished and I destroyed the moat after removing the heads.' I said coolly.

'And?' She prompted quietly.

'We're going to see Daddy and all the other people you've killed.' I responded a bit bitterly.

I led her out to the memorial. The wall of names and below it… She rushed forward out of my grip and ran her finger across Daddy's name. I watched as she kissed the stone and walked back to me. I led her to the outside of the room where Daddy died. I touched the wood. It was the same wood I touched as I fearful three year old girl. Momma's eyes widened.

'Do you want to go in?' I asked her.

'What?'

'It's still the same. I've been in there along with a selected few. The blood splatters on the wall when Daddy cut out Stayne's eye and when Daddy's head came off; they're still there. My tearstains on the carpet. They're there too.' I informed her. It wasn't me being cruel. I was warning her that if she went in there, she'd see everything just the way it was. That was one mess I wasn't going to clean up.

'I'm not going in there.' She spat, shaking her head as she backed away.

'I wouldn't if I were you too.' I sighed. 'But you're welcome to anytime. Now I don't suppose you'd like to visit my old cell? Everybody else has.' I muttered.

She shook her head, face pale as she stared with regret and pain at the door behind me. She really didn't look like the powerful and cruel Red Queen… because she wasn't, I realized. She couldn't look like a Queen when she wasn't one. I was the Red Queen now. I'll be the best Red Queen I can be.


	48. Cue King Folter

**Pamina's POV**

It happened when I was walking down the corridor with Chess resting in my arms. It gave me calm thoughts to just pet him like that. He purred in my arms. I giggled at him like I used to do when I was little. I heard heavy footstep approaching so I looked up to see a young guard in a panic, breathing fast. Chess floated out of my grasp.

'Your Majesty, there's an Outlander in the courtyard! The guards have attacked.' He reported loudly. My heart blew up. I ran.

It didn't take me long to get to the courtyard. I was a fast runner. When I got there, the first thing I saw was a young man twisting as he fought three of my guards. I couldn't see his face but I did see the flash of silver encircling his head. Oh my god…

'Stop!' I half commanded half screamed. The guards stopped to stare at me first but the Outlandish royal dropped to one knee, head bowed. The guards stuttered and did the same.

'What is going on here?' I asked, struggling to keep my voice under control. Before my guards could explain, he spoke.

'I'm sorry for the commotion, your Highness. I merely came to pay a visit to a certain Red Princess. I made her a promise many years ago and I've come to fulfill it.' He said in a rough alto voice. It rang with echoes of the young boy he once was.

'I'm Red Queen now, Folter.' I called hesitantly, just in case I was wrong and it wasn't him. He looked up with a grin and even though his features had hardened into that of a man, I knew it was him.

'I noticed…' He smiled, one side higher than the other as he stood up. The guards looked on in wonder. 'But you're still as strange as ever.'

I burst into laughter and ran to hug him. He held me awkward but tight and when we parted he kissed my hand like a noble would and stared at the spearhead dangling from my wrist. I smiled. Did he think I wouldn't keep it? He reached his hand into his coat then and pulled out a small cage. My little white paper butterfly, fluttered its wings excitedly in my presence. He placed it in my other hand.

'You kept it?' I asked in amazement, opening the cage door to set it free. It flew out to rest on Folter's shoulder. He blushed and said nothing.

I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the castle. Then I remembered something and turned around to my guards. 'Would you ask the kitchens to prepare a feast tonight? In honor of my friend, Prince Folter.' I told them as they gaped.

'King Folter.' He corrected with a sad smirk. I looked back to catch the look on his face but it was gone. So I turned back to my guards who were already scurrying off. I grabbed King Folter's hand and dragged him to my private library where I kept all my studying books and more that I had collected over the years after I mastered the basics. It made me feel proud of myself when Folter stared around as I pushed him to sit in a chair.

'Still studying?' He questioned with bright black eyes, white butterfly on his shoulder, content.

'Of course.' I shrugged without a care. 'It would see a lot has happened in nine years. You're a man now. A King.'

'And you're a woman. A Queen.' He deflected. 'And what of the other Queens?' he changed the subject.

'Mother is still ruling her White Kingdom. She visits often. I invited Momma out of banishment. She stays in the east wing. And Aunt Bellator has given birth to the new Black Princess, Melancholetta. She is the nine year old Death Child.' I summarized. 'Oh, and the Champion Alice has married my Uncle Tarrant. They have nine year old twins, Gealach and Ghrian.'

'The moon and the sun.' He translated with a beaming smile. 'I would love to see your family but I don't know if they'll take well to me being here. I am content just visiting you, Mina.'

'Hello, young King.' Chess greeted, appearing in front of his face but he wasn't bothered by my best friend's abilities.

'Hello, vanishing creature.' He greeted in turn.

'Chess, that is so rude.' I chided. 'Shoo, shoo. I'll see you at the feast.' I said playfully.

'I only wanted to see if he looks as exciting as he sounds.' Chess grinned and disappeared again. Mischievous thing! I needed to talk to Folter alone and how he came to be King… a lot has changed in nine years. Princess and Prince has turned into Queen and King.

'Folter. King Folter.' I began with a soft smile. 'How does that work? I don't know the Outlands.'

'The one who kills the King becomes the new King.' He murmured, looking away from me. I kept in the gasp that was threatening to rip from my lips. So it's true… every Outlander kills. And his own father… He looked at me and he must have seen something there because he rushed to explain.

'I had to! I didn't want to but I had to protect my mother! I tried not to kill him but he gave me no choice!' He grieved, head in his hands as he grabbed his now longer hair. He really was quite wild but I knew I was safe.

'Shh, shh, it's alright.' I comforted, reaching out to stroke his head and hand, like I did once nine years ago. He looked up in surprise with haunted eyes. 'How can you say that?'

'Because I understand. I know you trust me. I can't betray that trust. Despite circumstances… I am glad… that you're King.' I said shyly. His eyes were so bright. I've never seen eyes so bright. I never knew pitch black eyes could do that. Or maybe it's just him.


	49. Return To Upperland

**Tarrant's POV**

It was time to talk about that trip back to Upperland. Where Alice came from. She wanted me to come with her and of course, I would love to. Upperland was hostile to mad people but I was a grown man that had the fighting skills of an Outlandish warrior. The problem was… our twins had heard and they wanted to come along. Alice threw a fit. More out of fear.

When I had calmed her down, she cried and spoke of places called 'asylum' where they put mad people in jackets that don't let you move. They keep you prisoner because of the way you were. Our children were as mad as I and Pamina. Just the other day, my little boy went into a rage and punched another boy in the face for teasing Gealach. That couldn't happen in Upperland.

But Ghrian and Gealach both inherited Alice's stubbornness. They would not give in. They wanted to meet their grandmother and aunt, they wanted to see Upperland. They were half Upperlander after all. Alice was grasping at straws. She understood the curiosity that ate at you when you didn't know. But there were 'asylums' up there.

That is why Absolem was asked to deliver a royal letter written by Mirana herself explaining that her Champion and a Lord were to come to their home for a visit. Hopefully it will deter them from throwing us behind bars. If it didn't work… I will protect my family…

'We're to go next month by Jabberwocky blood.' Alice announced, looking at peace. There was confidence in my Champion.

'Thank you, Mama!' Ghrian and Gealach squealed, hugging Alice tightly. She laughed happily, grinning widely.

'Daddy!' Gealach called running to me with arms outstretched. I swooped her up into my arms and tickled my baby girl. Her hat nearly fell from all the squirming and giggling. 'Daddy, I forgot to tell you something!' She gasped between giggles and smiles.

'Dad! Pamina invited us for a feast! There's an Outlandish King in the Red Kingdom!' Ghrian said, arms clasped lovingly around his mother's neck. Both Alice and I froze in shock.

**Pamina's POV**

I explained everything to Alice and Uncle Tarrant. My little cousins couldn't keep still to the conversation so they went to go explore. Once I had finished talking I led them to the room where Folter was waiting to meet them. I grinned as I pushed open the redwood doors. The sight that greeted me was so shocking I gaped.

Folter sat on the floor, his legs askew. My twin cousin clambered all over him, touching bits of silver chain, black fabric and even tugging lightly at his hair and all the while, King Folter was wearing a bewildered yet amused expression with a smile on his face. When he saw me and Alice and Uncle Tarrant behind me, he grinned wider and spoke to me with a mischievous look.

'Your cousins? I can tell, Mina.' He teased and the twins abandoned their exploring to run to their parents. Uncle Tarrant looked at his person, searching for something.

'I carry no weapons with me currently, Hightopp.' He confirmed with a wry smile. 'I will not harm your children.'

'He's nice, Dad.' Ghrian approved and Gealach seconded this with a 'Be nice, Daddy.'

'Come on, let's all play nice. I know Outlanders are usually cold and cruel but he's different. He hasn't hurt me yet.' I pointed out. Folter frowned with a slight pout.

'I wouldn't hurt you ever, Mina! You know that.' He corrected. I gave him my best grin. Alice's eyes twinkled like they did when I told her I had kissed him on an impulse. I blushed. Uncle Tarrant gave me a wicked smile and I knew I was going to get teased all day.

**Mirana's POV**

When I saw King Folter, I certainly wasn't expecting the sweet secretive man I was introduced to. 'White Queen Mirana, it is an honor.' He said, kissing my hand like a gentleman. I noticed he stuck close to Pamina and she was so incredibly happy to have him around. I was sure that he was going to change things in his kingdom. I was also sure he would receive a lot of opposition from other kingdoms.

'So King Folter, tell me, how did a cruel assassin Prince become kind protector King?' Racie asked curiously with just a hint of suspicion. I understood that. This man did try to kill my daughter once.

'You can thank your daughter for that. She showed me different and changed me whole world, my entire way of seeing things in just a few hours. That's why I call Mina a strange creature.' He said with a smile. Pamina bumped her shoulder to his. He bumped back lightly, beaming at her.

'He kept calling me that and he looked so confused.' Pamina said with a happy smile as she remembered the day the war ended. Part of that was his doing too.

'And now I owe her everything.' He said, gazing into my baby girl's eyes. She looked right back. Racie smiled. The way he said it sounded like deep poetry.

'When do your people expect you back?' I asked politely but was greeted with an awkward almost pitying silence between both Pamina and Folter.

'That is undetermined. For the moment my mother runs the kingdom under my new orders. I must give my people time to adjust. They have been through a great shock.' Folter supplied but I could tell that there was something deep hidden there. I didn't pry.

**Alice's POV**

It was today… already. I dressed my children in the least eccentric looking clothes I could. It was completely bizarre compared to what I used to wear. I hated dressing them so normally. They weren't average! They were special. I packed their usual clothes in two bags as my Hatter finished the final touches on the light blue dress he was making for me. It was supposed to look like the one I came to Underland in but… well, I suppose I can't ask an insane man to make sane clothes. I loved it all the same.

I held two vials of Jabberwocky blood in my hand. Tarrant had the other two. My kids were too young to go without someone holding them while the blood did its work. I've never looked so pale. I wasn't often scared. But I knew asylums. Margaret used to taunt me and say I would end up there once I was elder. It didn't happen because Daddy didn't let it. How I wish he could see his grandchildren and the man I married.

'Hold on to me tight, darling. Don't let go, okay.' I told Ghrian. His hands tightened around my neck and he grinned at me madly.

'Don't worry, Mama. I won't let anything hurt you.' He said bravely. I kissed his cheek with a happy smile. He was a sweet boy. Always protecting me and Gealach.

'Daddy? Will they like us?' I heard my daughter ask Tarrant. He kissed her head and whispered something that made her giggle. She laughed like me. Tarrant reminded me of that constantly and I loved him for it.

'Don't worry, sweethearts. In the very least, you'll love the exploring.' I told my twins. They beamed widely and I gave my son the blood.

'How do we get back, Mama?' Gealach asked me, holding the vial in hand little hands.

'The same way I did! It's really fun, now drink up.' I replied, downing the bittersweet purple liquid. Slowly, we began to vanish. We were finally returning to Upperland, this time with my completely insane family.


	50. Hightopp Madness

**Alice's POV**

We appeared on the front lawn of my old house. It looked exactly the same but it was so foreign to me now. Underland was my home. My Wonderland. Tarrant squeezed my hand, his other hand holding Gealach's. She sent me a happy wild smile. Ghrian wiggled out of my grip, reaching for his sister. They really were quite inseparable.

I let him down and we walked up to the house. They didn't know that I was the Champion. They only knew that a Queen's Champion was choosing to visit their house with her husband, one of the kingdom's best fighter and their children. I hoped they wouldn't take it too bad. I had my sword strapped around my waist for show and Tarrant had his claymore. I shook my head and knocked on the door.

'My Lady, we are honoured to host… Alice?' My mother startled from her introduction.

'Champion Alice of Underland, the White Queen's Champion.' I stated with a wry grin. Margaret peeped out from behind with wide eyes. My mother never approved of my imagination but she wasn't that kind of weak-willed woman. She stared with a knowing eye and let us in silently, mind working fast, I could tell.

'Alice, dear, what is going on? You come back from your voyage to China and then just hop off to God knows where!' My mother chided, seating us, her hands were shaking as she tried to keep her voice calm, she was staring at my husband and children.

'Alice, I've missed you dearly but I know you. You've gone off and married someone way beneath your class and bore his odd children, didn't you?' She wondered cautiously. I tensed for a moment, expecting Tarrant to take offense but he didn't he laughed instead.

'That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! Miss, I am the Lord that was spoken of in my Queen's letter. The fighter? I fought with my Alice in the war but she was the star. As she said, the Queen's Champion.' Tarrant explained in a very rasional manner.

'You're mad.' Margaret muttered, narrowing her eyes. Mother tapped her fingers in warning.

'Yes, we are, Aunt Maggie!' Ghrian piped up with a wild Hightopp giggle.

'Oh good god, Alice! I believe that that really is your husband and children but this Queen's champion nonsense will take more than your word for me to believe.' She said sternly before turning to my son who bravely stared back. Gealach squeezed his hand. 'You look like too much like Alice to deny and this paint on your face is definitely your father's doing. What is your name?'

'My name is Ghrian and this is my twin sister, Gealach.' He introduced, eyes turning from my pale blue to Gealach's bright green. Margaret gasped in shock.

'His name means Sun and mine means Moon. But Daddy didn't put the make-up on us. All Hightopps are born this way.' She said proudly and I picked her up and placed her in my lap. She laughed happily, green eyes turning emerald. Mother drew a sharp breath.

'I always knew you belonged in an asylum.' a new nasally voice said. I recognized that sniveling coward. Lowell.

'Shut up, Lowell.' My sister snapped in anger and surprise. I was shocked to hear my demure sister speak in such a way to the husband she adored. My son blew up.

'Don't touch my Mama! I'll kill you!' Ghrian screamed with violent red eyes that only saw blood. Gealach held on to her brother, trying to keep a hold on herself as well, looking at Tarrant with desperate orange eyes. Tarrant was most in control but even he had yellowish eyes.

Lowell backed up and Margaret got to her feet looked entirely furious. I heard enough to know she kicked his ass out but I didn't see, I was working on calming down Tarrant completely, Gealach was struggling to hold back her twin. The madness gave him strength and Gealach wasn't as angry as he was. He calmed down slightly when Lowell was gone and took to hugging his sister and burying his face in her shoulder.

My mother rushed over, worried and afraid. 'Is he all right?' She asked urgently. Margaret coming behind her from the door.

'He will be. No one can calm him better than his sister. She has a wee bit more control.' Tarrant answered, his arm encircled around his children protectively.

'What happened?' Margaret asked, looking quite concerned.

'I told you. The Hightopps are insane, literally. Even me but you've seen my usual fits. Theirs is worse.' I said, stroking my son's soft hair. He was shaking when he looked up at me with tearful eyes.

'Sorry, Mama.' He whispered. I hushed him and held him tightly to me along with my baby girl. 'I'll give you all the necessary proof you need but first, I think I'll take my children up to my old bed.'

'Nay Lassie, I'll take them, you hand the other letter to them. I'll know your room when I see it.' He said with a wink before picking up our exhausted kids. I kissed them both and Tarrant took them upstairs swiftly. I turned back to my mother and sister. I pulled out the Vorpal Sword from its sheath and they marveled in its beauty.

'Mirana, your Champion calls.' I spoke to the shiny blade and Mirana's miniaturized face appeared. 'Convince my mother and sister, would you? They still don't believe I am the slayer of the Jabberwocky.' I said with a mad grin.

'Of course, anything for my best friend. Hold the Vorpal out towards your family. I'll do the rest.' Mirana said with a wide smile.

'Helen Kingsley, I am the White Queen Mirana.' She introduced herself. My mother took one look at her regality and perfect crown and bowed along with Margaret.

'I am proud to say that in our time of need, Alice stepped up to be my Champion and emerged victorious. She has been defending my kingdom valiantly since the time she left your world. She fell in love with my Royal Hatter. Status matters not in my land. But don't be alarmed, he was made a Lord because of his loyalty and bravery.' Mirana continued as though she was reminiscing but Margaret and Mother slowly started to believe

Somewhere in between Hatter reappeared and kissed my lips with a smile as he waited and when all the stories were over, Margaret and Mother looked up at me with a new light. They finally realized my Wonderland was real. I just wished Daddy was here to see this. I hope I made him proud.


	51. To Court A Queen

**Tarrant's POV**

'So then, it's all true. The imaginary place you went to wasn't so imaginary after all.' Helen Kingsley murmured in a daze.

'My baby sister is a fighter, the Queen's Champion.' Margaret teased lightly, smiling at a pleased Alice.

'I am so proud of you.' Her mother said, wrapping her arms around Alice. She was quite stunned but managed to hug her mother back.

'I'm sorry about Lowell, Alice. He wasn't supposed to be here. I divorced him a year ago.' Margaret stated smugly.

'That man was just not for you.' Helen agreed, looking at me curiously. 'But this one seems to fit you, Alice, just fine. I'm ever so happy you've given me such lovely grandchildren.' I beamed proudly. Our children were perfect and beautiful.

'You don't mind Ghrian's outburst then or the changing eyes?' Alice asked suspiciously.

'It'll take some getting used to but they seem quite loving and they are after all, your children.' Margaret pointed out with a smile.

'Daddy, can we go exploring now?' My baby girl asked timidly from the stairs. Ghrian pooped out behind her, looking sheepish.

'Not alone, this is a different land and who knows what might be out there.' I said, standing up to go with them. But Margaret, put a hand on my forearm, stopping me with a tender smile.

'If you don't mind, I'd very much like to show them our grounds.' She asked politely. Gealach and Ghrian pleaded with me with their eyes. I bent to kiss each and sat back down beside Alice again.

'Don't tire your aunt!' Alice called as the three skipped out the door excitedly.

**Pamina's POV**

'Folter, put me down!' I commanded to no avail. He laughed and spun around in circles, taking me with him. 'Folter, you realize it's the dead of night and your laughter is going to attract the guards.' I warned out between giggles.

He set me down, his black eyes looking deep into mine. 'You have brought me to life, Mina!' He expressed, giving me a hug. 'Showed me a new way to live and I like it, very, very much.'

I laughed into his strong shoulder. He could be so playful and sweet, I couldn't help but laugh in response to his joy. 'Well, you've brought me a lot of happiness too.'

He led me to sit by the fountain, the moon casting its glow on us both. He took my hand in his and traced out his messy Outlandish writing. 'Do you remember that day when I was about to leave… and you kissed me?' He reminded with a flush in his cheeks as he looked up through his lashes. My cheeks flamed up with colour.

'Yes.' I confirmed shyly. I hadn't meant it like that then. It was just a small peck. It was a child's kiss to a friend to make sure he came back.

'Why did you do it?' He asked with glinting eyes and a small smile playing on his lips.

'Beware the boys with eyes of black, they kiss you once then don't come back.' I recited. He looked a bit sad. 'I wanted to believe it was wrong so I kissed you in spite of that rhyme. And then, you came back.' I said with a smile as I watched the reflection on the water dance on his face.

'It was the only kiss I've ever had. I'm glad it was you who gave it to me. While I waited in that cruel place, it was one of the few things that could not be tainted.' He said, closing closer to me.

'I'd like to thank you for that.' He continued nervously. My heart pumped up and I waited there while he gathered his courage. He leaned forward and very slowly, his lips brushed the corner of mine timidly, but the warmth was there. The fuzzy warmth I felt when I had kissed him nine years ago. I pressed my lips to him more soundly and his mouth melted into mine.

**Folter's POV**

I smiled as I snuck down the corridor unnoticed. I was using the shadows to hide me, none knew that it was me moving and not their own shadows. I kissed her… After nine years of constant thinking and dreaming about her, I kissed her and she kissed me back. I grinned widely. Was this love? Pamina spoke about it often but I never had a chance to experience it. I heard a familiar voice in the distance and moved towards it quickly.

'It's just a bit off, the Outlanders have always been an enemy.' A new voice spoke, much softer than the musical symphony that was Pamina's.

'I would remind you that the Hightopps were, are, an Outlandish-Underlandian clan.' Pamina spoke and I could hear an obvious dislike in it.

'The Hightopps are different, your Majesty. They were always the most humane of all the Outlandish clans. But he is the descendant of a pure line of ruthless royals...' The girl protested. I hid in the shadows and watched, feeling sorry that I was born an assassin.

'I don't like the way you are talking about _King_ Folter.' Pamina cut across with a hint of anger, reminding this girl of my title. 'He has my trust.' That made me smile. She trusts me.

'I beg your pardon, your Highness. But you might want to be wary even then, there are rumors of a courtship between…' The girl persisted urgently and I could see Pamina losing her temper with a swift change of her eyes from sweet earthy brown to a threatening yellow.

Mina cut her off once again, hands shaking as she tried hard to control her anger and madness. Had my people gotten hold of her nine years ago, they'd most likely use her as a weapon. 'I am the Red Queen and he is a King! Even if an Outlandish one! If he wants to court me, then I will give him the chance! I _strongly _suggest you hold your tongue about him, understood?' I sat stunned, all kinds of feelings boiled up in me, creating turmoil. Did she mean that? Could I possibly…?

'Of course, your Majesty. Forgive me.' The girl apologized, head bowed submissively. Mina walked away rage rolling off of her in waves. She still looked so maddeningly gorgeous. I fell out of the shadows and my small bits of chain made sounds. The young courtier spun around in fright. I looked at her sadly.

She dropped to her knees, shaking in absolute fear, voice trembling. 'King Folter, I beg your forgiveness! I meant no disrespect, I promise!' She was such a young girl..

'Please. Don't do that.' I asked, motioning for her to stand. She remained on her knees so, I dropped to mine. I wanted to speak as an equal. She stared into my eyes and started to cry. I hushed her, quite sorry I scared her. Was I so intimidating?

'I'm sorry!' She cried, pleading as though for her life.

'You owe me no apology. It is Mina you have angered. I only wish to speak to you.' I assured and waited for her to quiet herself before continuing. 'What you told your Queen, did you mean that? Am I so terrible to you?' She looked at me with trepidation. I couldn't fathom what I had done to deserve this. Perhaps not I…

'I am sorry if my people caused you pain and loss and sorrow. I swear, I am different. Your Queen made me different. And I do love her.' I told her honestly. Her eyes widened in surprise. 'So I beg your understanding. Before her, I am no King; merely a changed man in love with the girl who changed him.'

I took her hand slowly but she flinched anyway. I helped her to her feet and bowed before walking off in the same direction my strange creature stalked off in. I really hope that courtier doesn't tell anyone what happened. Mina will be furious if she finds out I was eavesdropping on her conversation.


	52. Bravery and Justice

**Pamina's POV**

'Mina?' I heard Folter come up behind me. I lifted my head off the cool marble memorial to turn back to him.

'Folter. What is it?' I asked, my eyes shifted to his pale pink lips. I kissed those lips last night, I remembered with a blush. He smiled.

'I came to talk to you about last night.' He said with a queer grin, almost shy. I smiled back sweetly, anger at the courtier fading.

'What brought this on? My conversation with that courtier in the hall?' He grinned but his eyes showed surprise. Only I would've been able to catch that.

'You knew?' He questioned, looking impressed. 'Did you use Magic? To see inside the shadow I was hiding?'

'No, I sensed you. It's a trick I learned while studying Underland's Creatures but it could work on anybody. You were hiding in the shadows?' I questioned, I had only seen that trick he used when we were kids. 'Isn't that what you used to try and kill me?'

He got very uncomfortable then when I brought that up. Did it bother him that he tried to end my life once? 'Yes, it's the same. It's a simple trick. I could teach you… if you like.' He said, looking down, his lashes covering the sparkle in his eyes. He was testing me maybe, to see if I could accept his ways.

'That would be great.' I said and he looked up in shock. I chuckled once. 'What was it about last night you wanted to ask me about?' I asked, patting the space beside me. He came and sat down close to me, smiling as the wind played and messed up his raven hair.

'Courting.' He stated plainly like he had just started some light conversation. My heart thudded once a little bit harder.

'Excuse me?' I asked breathlessly.

'I, King Folter of the Outlands, would be honoured if you would give me the privilege of courting you.' He stated more seriously, his smile still gracing his face. His hair cast shadows on his pale skin and his dark eyes shone like black stars. The curve of his lips were so tempting it was too much to bear.

I leaned in and captured his lips softly, kissing his pretty mouth, tasting the texture of his skin and the sweet special taste that was completely his. I didn't realize my kiss had turned fierce until he pulled back, beaming widely.

'I'll take that as a yes.' He said, kissing me gently, his hand caressing my cheek.

'Yes.' I murmured through, somewhere behind him a stunned and pleased Chessur took a very quick leave. I was grateful.

**Melancholetta's POV**

I stalked down the streets, having run away from my mother's trainers. They were too slow for me! The people were busy with their trades and duels but they gave me a quick bow when I passed. I waved silently in return. I must after all acknowledge their respect for me. I turned around the corner to see a group of boys maybe two years elder than me. One of them sneered, training sword at his belt as he pushed a thin little girl to the ground. I would leave them to their own fights… if it was fair.

This wasn't fair. She was seven at most and they were an entire group. She staggered to her feet and pulled out a dagger, facing them bravely. I smirked through my anger. She's a tough one but I had to make a stand. She wasn't ready to fight. Yet. I strode in, making my presence known. My mother had taught me to be strong at a young age. That's how it was here in the Black Kingdom, even if I was only nine.

'It's the Black Princess.' One of them hissed, alerting their leader.

'What's going on here?' I demanded, standing beside the little girl, she gazed up at me in surprise.

'It's not your business, Death Child. We deal with our own fights. It's our way, remember.' The leader said rudely.

'If the fight is fair. This is hardly a fair fight. You'll not pick on her.' I ordered in my most commanding voice. He sneered at me.

'I challenged her.' He retorted, reminding me of rules. Well, two could play that game.

'Then I will take her challenge. Unless you're too coward to face me.' I taunted. He was counting on experience and his years of age. But I had talents and skills.

'Fine, I accept this, Black Princess.' He spat, drawing his sword. I drew my black dagger and morphed it into a sword as well, just to make things fair.

We began and within the first minute, I had the upper hand and in the next moment I had him in the dust at sword point. He submitted and I allowed him to stand with his friends, their heads bowed to show respect for the Death Child. I shook the little girl's hand and she looked up at me with awe. I smirked at her, transforming my sword back into a dagger to sheath it once more.

'I admire your bravery.' I told her. She grinned widely, pleased. A dark shadow cast over us and I knew immediately who it was.

'And I admire yours, daughter.' Mother said from behind me. The boys got down on their knees along with the little girl. I wish I could have her presence. 'You've escaped my men… again.' She pointed out.

'They're slow.' I pouted. Mother grasped my forearm. A warrior's greeting to a fellow warrior. I felt happiness fill me up. I had made her proud.

'You're fast, Letta. Come, I'll train you then, you're becoming more skilled everyday.' She complimented.

'And twice as fierce.' I bragged playfully, taking her hand. She smiled at me with that smile she saved just for me and Daddy.

'You were always that fierce, precious one.' She said with a prideful grin. 'Daddy is coming today. He's going to teach you more about your powers. One day, you'll be a strong Queen. Bloodthirsty yet just. Like you were just now.' She continued and I squeezed her hand in appreciation. I would be strong like her, that's how she raised me to be.


	53. Dreams Of Lost Memories

**For anyone wondering… here are the phonetics for the twin Hightopps! Ghrian (Gree-ehn) and Gealach (Gay-lakh).**

**Ghrian's POV**

All too soon it was time to go home. Grandma and Aunt Maggie hugged us goodbye. She hugged hard, nearly pushing my hat off my head. I held Gealach's hand as Mama led us to a rabbit hole at the base of a tree. Daddy was so excited. He jumped in before Mama could say anything. Mama just shook her head and nudged me forward. I looked at Gealach, she smiled and squeezed my hand.

We jumped. We were falling so fast and there were so many things to look at. I couldn't hold on to the air inside my lungs because the air was moving too fast. I was choking. Then we bounced up on the bed and I breathed in as much air as I could. Gealach's hand was holding mine tight but soon she let go cause we fell on the ground. I tried to check on Gealach but then everything turned over and the ground became the ceiling. Daddy caught us and set us down quickly, just managing to catch a giggling Mama.

We ate the upelkuchen and drank the pishalver twice because Daddy forgot the key. We went through the door and I saw the flowers all start talking to us, welcoming us back. I hugged a few gently so I didn't crush them. They kissed my face and covered it in yellow stuff. I loved visiting Upperland but I loved Underland more.

'Me too.' Gealach said, reading my mind as she put her arms around my neck. I kissed her cheek because I loved her so much for being my twin.

**Outlandish Queen Mother's POV**

'He's courting her?' I asked in disbelief. The messenger nodded confirming what my son had sent him to tell me.

'He says he will return once the people grow more used to the new laws. He wishes you well. Have you a return message for him?' The messenger asks.

I think on it. The new laws are merciful, fair. It's abnormal yet our land is flourishing. The other royals dare not attack just yet. He is ruling the kingdom well, unlike his father before him. I rub the scar on my neck. It is light and shallow, the only wound my former husband managed to inflict on me before my son killed him to defend me. I don't know why he did it. I didn't teach him love. No one here could have yet he is capable of it without weakening. I owe him loyalty with my life but what of his new lover?

The powerful Red Queen, the one who possesses Living Music. I'm positive she taught him love. She is not weak. She has strength and skill. A fine Queen indeed, I must admit. Even if she is mad. The messenger waits patiently. I sigh with my wondering. It is so strange. My son is so strange now. But yet I feel no resentment. The laws are odd but effective. Our kingdom is changing.

'Tell my son I believe he has chosen wisely in his decision to court the Red Queen. And that I wish him the best.' I said, waving the messenger away. I must adapt to this new changing kingdom and try to understand my changed son.

**Pamina's POV**

I was training using my Magic, extending my powers when I noticed some strange movement. I used a concealing spell to hide myself as I crept over to my knights' training field. They were losing one by one to Folter. He looked like a true King. There were only shadows in his hands, they contrasted against the pale skin of his chest. I gasped as I noticed multiple glints of silver, decorating his torso. Scars, I realized. There were so many of them. I thought back to what Mother told me of scars.

Were his trophies or nightmares? Nightmares, my mind wandered away. Like the ones I had been having. Dark, black, evil nightmares. Blanks in my memory. I really needed to fix that. A sharp noise pulled me out of my trance and I looked up to see my knight falling to the ground. Folter helped him up then stared straight at me. I stiffened. There's no way he can see me. My Magic is too strong.

'Mina? Are you here? I can sense your Magic. It's prickling my skin!' He teased, calling out. I threw off the spell, returning it to its element. He grinned at me as I walked towards him, the wind playing with the edge of my dress. The hem fluttered against my lower thighs, my training outfit I had designed. I straightened my hat. He snatched it off and made a show of bowing to me. I grabbed it back and kissed his cheek lightly. My men pretended not to see.

'Why don't you train me? You were going to show me some shadow thingy?' I pointed out. He beamed, excitement in his eyes as he took my hand and led me away. I could feel the shocked eyes of my men on my back. Folter was the change in my kingdom, the change I had been waiting for.

**Mirana's POV**

I was in the throne room when Chess dropped off a letter from Pamina. I opened it quickly, excited. My baby girl had written to me I missed her terribly. Chess disappeared and my eyes scanned the swirly handwriting of my daughter. It was a request or really a warning for me. I froze, my fingers crinkling the edges of the parchment. Oh no.

_Dear Mother,  
I miss you and would like to visit you soon. There is something wrong with me, Mother. I think you can help me. My nightmares have returned but only much worse. Momma's not the monster… I am. I see black eyes against my painted face. I'm scared for the first time since I have been made Queen. I haven't told anyone yet. I think I'm losing my mind, my control. The madness is getting bad. Please let Uncle Tarrant know. The two of you are the only ones who would understand._

_Love,  
Pamina _

I tossed the paper away from me shaking. Her Magic must have fought its way through mine! She was guessing! She could know! I opened the Oraculum, letting it roll down the steps as I searched for the day Pamina was coming. I found it. Ink stained the pages as it drew out the future. I saw my daughter in her old room screaming as she struggled against the chain on her ankle. Her old chain. Tarrant and I looked scared and grim at the corner of the room, trying to stay out of her claw-like hands. Her eyes were pitch black.


	54. Soulless Black Eyes

**Pamina's POV**

'We're going to Marmoreal?' Folter asked excitedly. I held my hands up in warning.

'You're coming because you're too insistent.' I corrected. 'But I'll be there because… there are problems arising with my state of mind.'

'Is something the matter, Mina?' He asked, concerned as he took my hands to his lips. 'You know, you can trust me.' He was awfully cute.

'I'm having nightmares that are playing with my madness. I can't have that. I'll end up like..' I was explaining before I was cut off.

'Like me? Are you so ashamed of me? Am I so terrible?' Momma ranted from behind him. His eyes narrowed at her tone. He was very polite to her, civilized. But he couldn't stand it when someone spoke to me in such a degrading tone. He spun around to face her and I kept a hand on his shoulder, just to remind him he needn't be too harsh.

'Must you be so selfish? How hard your heart must be. Is it granite, rock or steel?' He asked meanly, glaring at her.

'I don't know. It's been a while my heart's been accustomed to feel.' She said with a haughty look and a cold air. Folter was getting angry and I couldn't blame him but she had spoken the truth.

'Folter, this isn't necessary. She no longer loves.' I explained gently and his eyes softened in pity and my mother's softened in the pleading look she sent me. I smiled sadly at her and took his hand, stepping up into a Carriage Creature.

'To Marmoreal.' I commanded and it squeaked happily, going off on its way. Folter squeezed my hand lightly and I gazed at him with a soft smile.

'I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.' He apologized, kissing my cheek lightly. I grinned and kissed him back. Honestly, I loved when he was protective of me.

We arrived in Marmoreal very soon and I thanked my creature, running up the stairs to embrace Mother. She hugged me tight and released me with a happy grin but she didn't fool me. I saw dark shadows under her eyes and worry in her eyes. Uncle Tarrant stood behind her, giggling hysterically. Was something wrong?

He picked me up and spun me around. 'It's good to see you, sweet one.' He said. 'Shall we jump straight to it? We have to do it in your room, you see.'

'Alright. Is there something you're hiding from me?' I asked, turning to Mother suspiciously.

'It's not what we hid but what your mind has hid. At the moment you don't remember. I'm not sure if you want to.' Mother said. She turned to Folter. He was tense and he stared at me blankly.

'You can choose to have him there if you want.' Mother told me, looking at Folter. I looked at the King I was courting and smiled. He frowned. 'Mina.' He said, a plea.

'I'd rather he not see me in… that state.' I said and I could tell that he was disappointed but he smiled and kissed me sweetly.

'I will wait for you then…' He said, walking away. Mother took my hand and we went up to my old room. Everything was still the same, except that my hat room would be empty as I took everything in it.

'Pamina.' Mother called and I saw an all too familiar gold key in her hand. 'I'm. Afraid I'm going to have to.. ask you to wear your old… chain.' She choked out. I felt shock and some fear. Mother? Asking me to put on a shackle? How dangerous would I be?

I took the key from her swiftly and unlocked the cuff, securing it around my ankle. It transformed to suit my new size and strength. Clever spell, Mother. I gave the key back to Mother and Uncle Tarrant stared at me, staying close to Mother. She was standing near my work room door, far enough that I couldn't reach her. I realized with a depressing sense that they were treating me like an enemy. Was that what I would become?

'Pamina, on your bed, you'll find a Restoration Potion.' She said sorrowfully. I ignored my confusion and snatched up the vial and uncorked it. I looked at my Mother and Uncle Tarrant. Both fearful, like me.

'I'm going to lose all of it then. Whatever is left if my mind. It'll be gone.' I intoned. I didn't have a choice. If I got my memories back, I'd be dangerous. If I didn't, nightmares would make me dangerous anyway. I stared away from them into a mirror and said goodbye to my soft brown eyes.

I downed the potion and dropped the vial, falling to my knees as it took effect. Mother was good with Potions. It was so effective. I grabbed my head and shook it. Pictures flooded in the first thing I remembered was Daddy's body. Tears fell from my eyes. I remembered hugging his cold body to my head and his head was in front of me, blank eyes looking at me.

'Daddy!' I whispered, voice broken. I was whining and whimpering. My eyes were yellow at least I knew.

Then I saw Momma on the other side laughing at me, at him. Impossible! She was in exile then! It wasn't real, I tried to reason. But it didn't work on memories past and it wasn't working on me now. No! No! She's not here! Another memory, Momma was morphing, sometimes Mother sometimes Momma. I was fighting the madness… and losing! Mother disappeared and I lunged at Momma. I had hurt Mother instead. I knew that but Momma was taunting me in my head.

'No! No! Stop!' I begged, rocking myself. I tried to get up. I staggered to my feet, leaning against the bedpost. I remembered strong hands pulling me back. They felt like Uncle Tarrant's but when I turned it was Stayne. I shrieked in anger and my eyes flashed open, furiously wanting to attack. I saw my soulless black eyes in the mirror.


	55. Monster and Mistakes

**Tarrant's POV**

I pulled Mirana back as Pamina lunged for us both. It hurt my heart to see the little girl I loved and protected so cruel and vicious. Her black eyes dominated her face, there was nothing but hate in them. My poor niece. Her hands were claws and tears streamed down her merciless face. Mirana started crying too just like we did when she had gone this mad the first time. She had clutched my cousin's body to her protectively and she would have killed Mirana if Alice and I hadn't stopped her.

'How can you stand there with him! I welcomed you back into my kingdom and you're still blind to what he has done!' She yelled angrily, trying to get at Mirana.

'Sweet one, please.' Mirana pleaded, heartbroken as I was.

'Don't you dare call me that! Daddy calls me that! You are nothing to me and I am going to kill you along with that pathetic Stayne.' She said glaring at me. I stared at her steadily, hoping that sooner or later she'd see someone else. 'I'm going to take off both your heads like how you took off Daddy's.'

She yanked on the chain, the cuff held on to her tight, breaking the skin. The pain enraged her even more and she let out a wordless scream. 'Pamina, sweet one, we love you.' I whispered. She froze and looked up at me differently.

'Daddy?' She called out uncertainly, black eyes swirling with deep blue. I stepped forward. At least she didn't think I was Stayne. She approached wanting to touch me, Mirana watched with wide eyes.

'Tarrant, too dangerous!' She warned me. She was right but I wasn't as strong as her. I couldn't resist, Pamina needed me. Mirana reached out to grabbed my arm to pull me back and it all went downhill.

Pamina's eyes flashed pitch black and she snatched Mirana's wrist, yanking her into her vicinity. She twisted her mother's hand behind her back with a strength that came only from her insanity. Mirana screamed in pain.

'No!' I shouted, Pamina looked at me with hate once more and I knew I had lost her.

'Now, you can watch Stayne, as I rip her ugly head right off her shoulders. Just like I had to watch you.' Pamina positioned her hands at Mirana's neck, forcing her to her knees. Mirana smiled at me and mouthed her goodbye, closing her eyes in resignation. NO!

'Pamina, please, please, stop!' I begged losing my calm. 'You love her. You love me. As we love you. Don't do this!' Tears flowed down my face, my Queen, my childhood friend, was about to die at the hands of my niece.

'It's already done.' She growled. There was nothing I could do. A sob choked out my throat as she began twisting hard but not fast. I could see Mirana's agony. It would be a slow death.

That was when the door was knocked down and Folter ran in, filled with determination.

**Folter's POV**

I burst in through the door. I couldn't help it. The screaming, I couldn't leave her. But when I saw her, hands poised to kill her mother in such a cruel, cold-hearted way, I was stunned. Her dark eyes glared at me in anger and surprise. Mina… I didn't waste any time. I grabbed her hands and pulled them together to my chest and kept them there. She pulled with such force but I was stronger still. I kept her there as she thrashed around, trying to get away. Her hands ripped at my skin and clothes, tearing the flesh but I was used to pain.

'Mina.' I called, not loud but not too soft either. She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. Our colours matched but mine was filled with love and hers with hate.

'Folter. Release me.' She responded. She recognized me. That was a start.

'I can't do that. You're too dangerous right now, even to you.' I explained firmly, pulling her close. She growled in frustration.

'She must die. I should have never welcomed her back.' She hissed furiously, struggling as I switched her hands into one of mine so I could put my arm around her.

'We're in Marmoreal. We're in your room and you've just tried to kill the White Queen.' I restated, correcting her. I could see the hurt this revelation brought her but she had to know. She spluttered for awhile but continued staring at me.

'Stayne. Let me kill him then. He deserves it.' She justified, the monster in her calling for blood. I put my other arm around her, encircling her and trapping her hands to my chest and her to me. She squirmed but it was not as strong as before.

'Stayne has been dead for nine years. I killed him. His death was nowhere near as good as the one you would've given him.' I told her and it was true. I knew he wanted her dead, did many things to hurt her. I devised his death and it was the cruelest of all the deaths I had planned.

'Dead? Then who?' She asked confused, looking behind me. Tarrant was nursing Mirana. Her neck was sporting red marks that coloured purple rapidly. She was watching us hopefully and Tarrant was keeping a careful eye out for any signs of further violence from my vicious, ferocious Red Queen.

'Your Uncle Tarrant. Mina, come back to me. Let's talk. After that if you want to kill the former Red Queen I will help you. But come back to me and talk first, please.' I asked. I knew it was a dangerous thing to promise but I knew it would work. The black fled and her eyes changed instantly to sorrowful blue. She turned fragile, vulnerable. I hushed her softly as she made the transition from black to blue mentally and emotionally.

'Folter.' She said with her wide sad eyes, her arms hugging me back tightly, holding on to me. 'What have I done?' She cried brokenly into the wounds she had inflicted, blood smearing on her face though she didn't realize it. I didn't mind it. I just held her and kissed her forehead and made sure she knew I was there for her.


	56. Lots Of Healing

**Mirana's POV**

Folter carried Pamina to my room after he unlocked the chain. Her ankle was too torn up for her to walk and now that her previous strength was depleted. She was exhausted. She hid her face in his chest even when he tried to set her down, she didn't want to let him go. He soothed her gently and offered me a small smile, stroking her hair.

'Pamina, open your eyes.' He coaxed softly, she looked up at him but she caught my gaze instead.

She looked away and eased out of his arms. She got up and limped to my Potion's table. She faltered once, her ankle giving way. Folter was up in second to hold her up. He stayed by her as she concentrated, crushing, boiling, stirring. She ladled up some of the potion into a cup and brought it to me meekly. I smiled and reached out to take it, touching her fingers. She recoiled instantly. She went back to the table and spooned up another cup, bringing it to me. I took it, this time being careful not to touch her. 'Thank you, darling.'

She sat down and used Magic to heal her ankle but it still wasn't completely fine. I drank the potion, I recognized the taste. It was designed to dull pain. The throbbing at my neck ceased effectively. It would make the bruises disappear but that would take time. And she wouldn't even look at me now. 'Pamina.' I called. She looked up and glanced at my neck, shuddering before she looked away.

'Pamina, it's alright. You did nothing wrong.' I said gently. Her eyes flashed open as she stared into my eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

'How can you say that? I would have killed you. I would have given you a slow and painful death.' She said harshly. 'I am a monster!' She sobbed. Folter held on to her.

'You're no monster, lassie. You're my niece, Pamina Hightopp.' Tarrant said with kind eyes.

'I was going to make you watch. I heard you begging for her life and I was happy to kill her.' She mumbled, voice trembling.

'That wasn't you. That was the madness that took over.' I reasoned, getting up to comfort my daughter. She cringed away.

'Please. I don't want to hurt you. I've seen what these hands can do.' She said, staring at her own fingers hatefully.

'But you don't want to hurt me. The dangerous insanity is gone and only your own sweet adorable craziness remains.' I maintained, wrapping my arms around her. She stood there very still, her eyes closed. Folter watched with an easy smile.

'I am not fit to be Queen.' She said. And Folter's face became serious, Tarrant's disbelieving.

'You are the most wonderful, compassionate Red Queen we have ever had!' Tarrant exclaimed proudly.

'I'm going to go utterly mad one day and become just like Momma.' She said, voice muffled as she pressed her face into my shoulder.

'That won't happen. You grow stronger everyday. As you always have. That will never happen.' I assured her, kissing her tearstained face and hugging her to me. My poor baby girl.

'What happens now?' Folter asked quietly. She turned to him.

'Huh?' Pamina answered, confused.

'Iracebeth is still in the Red Castle. If you still want to kill her, I am oath-bound to help you do it.' Folter said. Though it was clear on his face he didn't want to do it but I also know that he would do anything for Pamina. If she'd only ask…

'No, I don't want to kill her. Folter…' She began unsurely. 'Is it true? You killed Stayne?'

Folter had a worried, tortured look in his face. 'You had just changed my life and I didn't fully understand the concept of mercy then. I didn't have time to think about it. He was easy to find.'

Pamina looked at him imploringly, wanting to know what he had done, he met her gaze and continued. 'I organized his torture. It lasted all hours of an entire fortnight. Then… I ended his life with my own hands. I hated him. For you, you see. Because by then I knew I cared about you, couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt. And I remembered that he had caused you to hurt so much…' He tried to explain his cruel actions.

'You killed him as cruelly as a true Outlander would have done.' Tarrant put in, fixing him with a curious look.

'Yet it was done out of humanity.' I said in awe. Pamina ran out of my arms and flung hers around him.

'Thank you.' She said, he got over his shock and hugged her back, looking very content. He sincerely, truly loves her with all his heart. Just like how Raevir had loved Racie. I watched on, glad that my daughter had found what I didn't have a chance to find.

When she pulled back, there was a small frown on her face. She stared at his chest. I only just noticed now it's all torn up but I could only she bits of clothes. Was that a shadow on his chest, hiding something? Of course! Pamina had gone wild when he caught her and she tore his skin. 'What is that?' She asked in an accusing tone, looking pointedly at his chest.

'Nothing you need worry about.' Folter eased her with a smile, dodging her question to bad she noticed. She swiped her face and found blood. She started breathing very fast, hyperventilating.

'Remove the shadow.' She told him, staring at the invisible wounds that she had inflicted.

'I don't think that's such a good idea.' He said, attempting to calm her.

'Just let me see it.' She insisted. He sighed and the shadow dissipated. She gasped and Tarrant shook his head. He was expecting it. His pale skin was marred with streaks of blood and ripped flesh.

'It looks worse than it feels, I swear. I'm too used to pain. I promise, it doesn't hurt anymore.' Folter assured her, rubbing his hands along her arms rhythmically.

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she placed a hand on his wounds. He didn't even flinch. He just gave her a crooked smile. With a glow of power, she healed him. Red marks remained on his skin, but those would fade. She threw her arms around his neck and smashed her mouth onto his to which he responded eagerly.

'Sorry.' She murmured softly once she pulled away.

'What's to be sorry for?' He asked with a beaming grin and a pair of bright eyes.


	57. Jabberwocky Returns

**Pamina's POV**

'What would you have me do now, Mina?' Folter asked me softly. I was still holding on to him.

'I just need to go home now. I need to think.' I decided, easing away from him to bid Mother and Uncle Tarrant farewell. I hugged him hard and he murmured his rough Outlandish to me. Mother hugged me harder still, the bruises on her chin haunting me.

We returned home in silence. I hope he didn't notice my subtle glances at his chest. I had healed him and I thought the reddened marks would fade but obviously I hadn't done in properly because I could tell it was going to scar. I looked away from my handiwork. I'd heal it once we get back to the castle. Maybe I had a potion…

'Don't bother. I practically collect scars.' He said in a very relaxed way, folding his arms behind his head. 'And I actually like yours.'

'Fine.' I said petulantly, crossing my arms.

'Aw, don't be angry.' He teased, kissing my cheek. I giggled a little. Just over an hour ago I had been crying my eyes out, afraid of myself. Now I was laughing…  
But I still had to figure out some sort of cure for my madness. All too soon we were home and a red knight ran up to me, panic clear on his features, citizen were running in terror.

'Where is Chess? I left him in charge!' I demanded.

'A beast attacked him! Iracebeth has gone insane! She summoned creatures and lost control of them!' He reported less than calmly.

'What?' I screamed. I grabbed Folter's hand and started running.

'There!' Folter shouted, pointing to the gardens. A wide variety of creatures were storming out of it and to the side, Chess was battling one of the more dangerous ones. I knocked it back with Magic. I screeched and shrieked and howled wildly at the creatures that I have dominion over. They made sounds of obedience and walked out of my citadel sedately. Then there was a loud shriek and an all too familiar terrifying creature raised its purple head.

'You are the new Queen? I will not yield to such a weak one!' The jabberwocky roared. Not another one. It had curled its tail around Momma protectively, ignoring that she was trying to escape. She caught my eyes and screamed at me with fearful eyes.

'Run!' She yelled. Folter cast a shadow over its eyes. It screamed it rage and tried to claw it off to no avail, giving me a chance to get out. Chess appeared beside me, a gash on his face and a grim look.

'I'll not leave my people behind. You two get all of them out. I will buy us enough time. And Folter… grab my harp and flute. I'll need them.' I said turning to the enemy. It had torn a hole in the shadow and spat flames at me. I just managed to block.

I dodged the flailing claws and hot fire, trying to get Momma. I held on to the tail as it swiped at me. I grabbed Momma's clothes and fixed her with a hard look. 'Tell me you didn't summon the jabberwocky.' I told her darkly. She met my eyes with fear and determination.

'I did not. It found me. I called creatures to assist but they ran rampage. They can't tolerate its presence.' She said quickly as I tried to yank her out of its grip. I had to jump high to dodge a claw. I dropped back down unsteadily, using the strongest, most sorrowful tone I could manage but it merely roared like it was laughing. I sang louder, directing my voice at it. It swiped at me once more.

'No Underlander or Outlander or really anyone here can kill it. You must find Alice.' She urged me, pushing at my arm with all the strength she had.

'Then let's go!' I said, tugging on her arm right back.

'Do you see me going anywhere?' She snapped, pushing me. Her eyes were determined and scared. 'Go, daughter. Live to fight another day.'

I was so caught off guard by her sacrifice that I wasn't paying attention. She pushed me off the tail of the jabberwocky and I fell into something soft and black. I panicked. I screamed. No one must be left behind! I felt a hand grip mine through the darkness and tried to wrench back. The shadow fell and I saw Folter's soot covered face, dark with rage and bloodlust as he dragged me forcibly with Chessur's help, back to Marmoreal.

The beast charred the houses and streets and one careless claw swiped through a tower of my castle. My kingdom… Momma watched me go, mouthing her prayers to the sky. In front of me, my people ran, a sea of colour moving to the pure white. The only one left back in the destruction was Momma.

**Alice's POV**

I stared at me reflection in the blade of the Vorpal Sword. Tarrant's face came into focus behind me and I turned around. Each a hand in their father's were my children. My Hatter smiled at me knowingly, calm with just a hint of worry. It was always like that when I went of battle. The foe was the same but it bothered him that he could not fight alongside me.

My children's lips quivered and Gealach flew into my arms, I just caught her. Ghrian came a moment later, knocking the air out of me. There was understanding in his now deep Prussian blue eyes but worry too. So much worry. And he kissed my cheek and clasped his arms around my neck lovingly, expressing the want to keep me away from the danger, though I had faced it before.

'I would fight in your place.' Gealach said hopefully and Tarrant beamed proudly. I kissed her forehead sweetly and she looked on with her brother's matching blue eyes.

'But you cannot. I am Champion. I know this enemy. One day, if you decide to be a Champion, then you can fight your own battles.' I told her. Her face was disappointed and sad and Ghrian squeezed her hand.

'Until then, sister, Mama must fight on her own.' Gealach began to tear up and I watched my loving son hug her hurriedly, comforting her. He never could bear to see his beloved sister in tears.

'Don't cry.' He begged her. 'When we grow up, we'll fight for Mama and Daddy instead.' She held on to him tightly and he looked at me with a quiet silent look. I understood. It was the look that demanded a safe return. I would not fail them nor would I fail my Queen and Kingdom.


	58. Victorious! Again

**Folter's POV**

'I'm a fool.' Pamina said to herself. Mirana looked on in pity and sadness. She too was worried for the wellbeing of her sister.

'You are not.' I contradicted.

'I left her behind. I swore I wouldn't leave anyone behind.' She berated herself brutally.

'You had no choice. You cannot defeat the creature.' I told her comfortingly. She paced, looking guilty and angry.

'For so long she told me she loved me and I pushed her away!' She said in a strained voice, punching the wall. Her eyes turned a threatening yellow.

'You honestly believed that she didn't love you.' Mirana said, trying to calm her daughter.

'But she was telling the truth! She proved it! My soul be damned!' She screamed in outrage, pounding her frustration onto various different things. Mirana enveloped her in a hug and I stood wary in case my strange creature lost her temper.

'She could be dead.' Pamina sobbed, holding on to her mother. Mirana patted her back but did not dispute the statement.

If the Jabberwocky found Iracebeth no longer strong enough to wield its strength, it will reject and devour her and continue its search for a cruel and powerful master or mistress. Mina lacked her birth mother's previous cruelty and so was rejected. Even if she had the power to fend off the creature, it would not have released Iracebeth easily. Mina did not cry but her eyes were a mess of colours.

Tarrant entered the room, his twin progeny holding each of his hands. They looked disappointed and worried but there was not a hint of fear I could smell on them. Deep within, I sensed the strength of a near unbeatable fighting spirit budding inside the two. Those were the ancient fighting spirits of the Hightopp clan I was taught to be wary of. Dangerous, mad and strong. Tarrant held himself with confidence and his green eyes shone with compassion upon seeing his niece so conflicted in herself.

'She ordered me to stay. To watch Ghrian and Gealach. She has left on the Bandersnatch and says that there better be one hell of a feast since she'll be slaying it twice.' He said with a trace of prideful humour in his voice. The Champion was as strong as any Hightopp. Even I could see that.

'Well then, a feast there shall be.' Mirana agreed readily, giving Mina a soft nudge. She looked up with fierce attention.

'Let's get going then. I'm not doing nothing while Alice fights for my kingdom.' Mina said with determination flashing in her warm brown eyes. Gealach and Ghrian ripped away from their father and clamoured over to their favourite cousin.

'We want to help!' They said unison, their jade green eyes eager. My strange creature grinned and her eyes mimicked theirs.

**Alice's POV**

The Bandersnatch walked through the castle grounds on crouched legs, a soft growl rippling throughout his body. He could sense the danger here. I could too. Where was that damn Jabberwocky? And where the hell is Iracebeth? I saw the white marble memorial, thankfully still in place. I really don't know what Pamina will do if she found it destroyed. A deep laughter came from behind me and Bander swing around while I cursed my mindless day dreaming. The Jabberwocky folded its claws patiently, Iracebeth looking annoyed in the coil of its tail.

'So this is the little one that murdered my predecessor. Hmm. I imagined you to be more powerful looking. Your name, wielder of the Vorpal.' It commanded. It was more mocking that the last one. My eye nearly twitched in irritation.

'Alice Hightopp, Champion of Underland and professional Jabberwocky slayer. I've come to do some pest control.' I said in a bored tone. Iracebeth cracked a smile and tried her best to refrain from laughing. I smiled myself when it scowled at me viciously.

'I'm going to enjoy crunching on your bones, you insignificant creature.' It threatened, swiping and breathing fire at me.

I dodged easily with Bander's help. His big paws beat down on the Jabberwocky's claw, slicing through the armoured scales. Purple blood was drawn. Angrily, it backhanded us, scratching two jagged streaks across my shoulder. The blow sent me flying off the Bandersnatch and I bit my lip to keep from crying out when the ground smacked against the new wound. My faithful, friendly, fierce Bandersnatch whimpered as he tried to nurse his broken foot and the gash on his side.

I loved my Bander. That made me mad. I lifted my Vorpal blade and charged with renewed vigour at the beast. Iracebeth's eyes flashed in anticipation and I thought of all I was fighting for and all that I loved. Feet flying through the air as I jumped, heart beating in my chest fast and sharp; I struck true.

**Mirana's POV**

My heart lifted in joy as I saw my Champion emerging victorious. Again. Bander was limping at her side and she shushed him with soothing words. Such a sweet girl. I would heal him soon. The Vorpal hung at her waist, decorated in fresh purple blood; as was Racie. She was quite peeved, covered head to toe in thick purple slime. I clamped a hand over my mouth, feeling terribly guilty from the laughter bubbling in me. As Alice entered the gates, Tarrant was the first to embrace her naturally, the adventurous twins following soon after with brightened eyes.

The citizens of Red and White cheered and screamed joyously. 'Champion!' was the cries that were heard. Alice grinned triumphantly and Pamina ran and nearly knocked her to the ground with one of her famous hugs. The woman was surrounded by Hightopps.

I ran forwards and hugged my sister tight, noticing her sullen face. It was true not many cared that she had lived. But I cared. And Pamina cared. 'You look a mess!' I giggled quietly. She swatted at me fondly and her eyes sparkled as our daughter ran to us.

I moved quickly to avoid injury via her flailing limbs and went to squeeze the life out of Alice instead. That was the second time she has risked her life to take up the responsibility of Champion of Underland. I clucked my tongue at her severely wounded shoulder. She'd tied it up to prevent blood loss at least. The woman loved collecting battle scars. Hatter had his chest puffed out in pride and their children looked upon her in admiration.

'Is it possible to preserve that stupid dragon head? It would look very nice shrunken and placed in the gardens…' Alice murmured exhaustedly, eyes twinkling in triumph. I laughed loudly and nodded my head. I was so not going to put that thing in the garden.


	59. Folter's Persuasive Powers

**Pamina's POV**

I was grateful to say the least. Alice saved my kingdom so when I heard what she said about the Jabberwocky head, I decide to do exactly that. The party was wonderful, joyous and Alice was celebrated once again, her new scar hidden under the new dress Tarrant and I had made for her. She was beautiful. Momma was enjoying herself, sitting and talking with Mother quietly at the table. I walked out of the ballroom silently; I already told Chess my idea. He had just laughed at me.

'Mina…' Folter breathed a warm breath onto the skin of my neck, capturing my waist. I jumped from the shock. 'Where are you sneaking off too?'

I said nothing, grabbing his hand and running. He followed as we made our way to the gates where Bander was waiting, his paw perfectly healed by Mother and I. I jumped on his back, putting Folter behind me. Bander knew I loved the speed, he knew exactly how fast I loved to go, so he did. Folter clung to me tight, his strong arms a little more than snug around my waist, fearing for his life. I laughed into the night, admiring the bold moon and the bright moonbeams she cast down on us.

When Bander slid to a stop in front of my gardens, Folter was the first to jump off, looking adorable with his wind-blown hair and twinkling eyes. I slid down and kissed his cheek, turning to the body of the Jabberwocky, its head lying next to the crumbling bits one of the towers. I disposed of the body quickly enough but not before collecting lots of blood supplies for Mother and myself. Once that was reduced to ashes, I turned to the head lying lifelessly on the road.

'You're here to clean up?' Folter asked, very much confused.

'Nope, I'm giving Alice a present.' I answered, holding out my hand, summoning the magic of the earth and water. It took awhile to preserve and shrink the head because of the sheer size but it was heavy even then.

After lots of struggling, it was finally done, the head being the size of the water feature. I placed it on the corner of my garden, on the opposite ends with the memorial, tongue snaking out from its closed mouth. I moved up a large rock from the earth and engraved it so it read, '_The head of the second Jabberwocky. To commemorate the bravery and victory of Underland's Champion, Alice Hightopp.'_

I smiled widely at my work, turning to see a softly laughing Folter. 'Nice present.' He commented. I scowled at his laughter unable to determine if he was being sarcastic or not.

I made a sound of impatience and strode past him but he caught my wrist and spun me around to him, pulling me against his chest, a humorous twinkle in his eyes. He reached up one hand to sweep away a stray curl from my face, a peaceful smile gracing his lips. I pouted stubbornly, refusing to let his beauty in the moonlight distract me from my irritation at him. He chuckled.

'Don't be irked, Mina. I did mean it. I promise.' He said in a way of apology. He pressed his mouth to mine sweetly. 'Forgive me?'

I shook my head determinedly though my lips were tingling. He kissed me again, longer and more passionate. 'Forgive me…' He whispered hypnotically.

'Nuh uh.' I maintained weakly. He captured my lips once more in a burning kiss, trailing down his searing affection down to my neck and shoulder lovingly.

'Mina, strange creature, forgive me…' He murmured huskily against my skin. I gasped when his lips tickled a sensitive spot on my neck, right where my pulse was.

'Okay.' I squeaked, giving in, my mind messy and scrambled up. I pushed away from him and climbed onto the Bandersnatch, face crimson as I blush hard for giving up my stand because of his damn lips.

He climbed up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist securely. Then he jerked me back suddenly, so that I was sitting on his lap. I yelped and sent him a glare, blushing even more, my face now matching my hair. An idea popped into my mind and I just smiled sweetly at him, using a special technique to share my thoughts with Bander. He lolled his tongue out happily and nodded, galloping away to Marmoreal with such speed, Folter clung on to Pamina and she laughed wildly, curls flying out behind her.

**Tarrant's POV**

I stood outside the ballroom for a moment, looking in occasionally to see my son dancing with Alice, both of them giggling happily. They looked so alike… Chess was dancing the Futterwacken with my baby girl who was just as talented as me when it came to it. I knew Pamina had stepped out and Folter wasn't here either, so I figured they'd probably be together. True enough, I chuckled when I saw the state of those two when they came back.

Pamina was beaming brightly her hair and clothes messy and all over the place, dragging along a shaken windblown Folter. The young king had that thing where his eye was twitching, I think he was stunned or experiencing some sort of traumatic something by whatever Pamina had done. She grinned innocently, seeing me and waved but I knew that look. I shook my head, giggling under my breath.

'What have you done to the poor man, Pamina? He looks a bit rough around the edges.' Tarrant teased. Pamina laughed, trying to rearrange his hair into a neater semblance.

'We went to go make Alice a present in Salazen Grum so Bander took us. Then he laughed at me and used his persuasive powers to make me forgive him so I got payback.' She said smugly, satisfied with her revenge. I quirked my orange brow at the term 'persuasive powers'. There was something embarrassed in her voice just then. 'It seems he can't quite handle Bander's speed.' She giggled mischievously.

'Persuasive Powers?' I questioned and sure, a rosy pink blossomed on her cheeks.

'It must be some Outlandish power! I swear it has to be!' She defended as Folter managed a smirk, she caught it and smacked his chest indignantly. 'Stop flattering yourself! Don't you dare say it's natural charm, Folter. It's not just you!' She maintained with a stubborn look. I tried to hold my laughter in as best I could, ushering them in before anyone else noticed they were gone. Besides, a King and Queen don't go missing for an hour with no explanation.


	60. The History Of The Kingsleighs

**The plot continues with this very important chapter! Read to find out! **

**Mirana's POV**

She deserves to know, she deserves to know. That is what I keep telling myself. It's been two weeks since the Jabberwocky attack and she was very pleased with Pamina's gift but now it was time for me to give her one. The thick book in my hands hurt my arms. It was heavy with all the secrets she couldn't remember. She met me in the library as agreed, excited about the gift. I bade her sit down and dropped the book on the table with a loud smack. Her smile dropped in shock as dust flew and she read the title.

'What is this?' She questioned, eyes wide in panic. The title glinted in the light when she touched it. _The History of The Kingsleigh Family, Father and Daughter._

'You know you have been in Underland before this when you were a child and that there are many instances where you do not remember. The first time you arrived was when your father brought you here.' I explained, sitting down in front of her. She flipped open the book's cover to see her father there, holding the hand of a young Alice.

'You… You never told me.' She said in an accusing tone. 'You knew he came here before me and you never told me!' She yelled angrily. Her fingers traced the line of her father's figure.

'I was worried. Your mind… for some reason it shut away your memories. I'm giving you the secrets your mind won't. Alice, look at me. I'm sorry but there is something important you should know.' I told her. She slumped in her chair and looked at me tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'I want to know first, what he was doing here.' She demanded. I took a deep breath. My Champion was going to explode.

'He fell down the rabbit hole as you did. But when he first fell down, he entered a different door, leading to the lands beyond the Outlands. The ones you have been looking to do trade with. He was a brave man. They were a conflicted nation, threatening the peace of Underland and I'm not sure what he did but he resolved it. We became allies. I was but a child then, I don't remember much. But I do know that he was the only one found worthy to wear their crown. He refused. But after a few more trips down there… they placed the crown on his head by trickery and once the crown touched his head. He was King.'

'You're telling me that not only did my father come down here from time to time… he was made a King?' She asked disbelievingly, heart pounding in her chest so hard, I could see the pulse rate at the hollow of her throat.

'The King. The first and only King they had. Their ways are set, Alice. He couldn't take the crown off once they put it on. It doesn't work that way. Even whn he managed, the title was his forever. When he tried to return to Upperland… he couldn't. He physically couldn't. That is the curse of their King. He can never leave the land.' I explained, my heart aching when I saw her pain-filled eyes.

'He tried to come back? I… I thought he was lost at sea… So his remains are here? He died here?' She asked, tears brimming up in her eyes. I closed mine. I couldn't bear this, to look at her.

'They knew he's probably the only King that they would have, so they cast an immortality on him. He's alive. Alice, your father's alive. He always has been.' I told her. I heard her cry out, choking on her sobs. My eyes flashed open to see her head on the book, tears streaming out of her closed eyes, her shoulders were shaking. Her whole body was shaking. I stood and rushed to her side, hugging her.

She cried like that for a whole half an hour. When she was done, her eyes were red and sore and her face was all blotchy for her hard crying but her eyes… the fire in them burned bright with determination. 'I'm going to him.' She said.

**Tarrant's POV**

I was taking a walk with my children, telling them stories of our clan when Alice ran and slammed her pretty self into me, knocking me over. We both went down and I held my children's laughter before I heard her panicked voice. She looked up at me with wide eyes, worn from tears. My heart filled with concern immediately, I brushed my thumbs beneath her eyes gently.

'My Alice, you've been crying.' I said softly, putting my arms around her slender waist.

'Hatter, my father is alive. And he's here.' My eyes widened with her words and I picked her up. She told me her father was dead.

'Where?' I asked, noticing Ghrian and Gealach's worried eyes when they saw their Mama's face and heard her desperate words.

'Beyond the Outlands.' She said. I bit my lip. Of course, she must go to her father. I would too if I knew mine was alive but the Outlands? The danger… we could be killed and what about the children. 'It's not as bad as you think. We only need to travel through part of it to get to a door that will take us the rest of the way there.'

'But even part of it is dangerous enough.' I argued, worried for her safety. I would go with her of course, but the children would insist to come along which cannot happen, Alice can at least defend herself.

'Not so much when we know the King.' She retorted. 'It's Folter's kingdom.'

Well that changes things… 'Grandpa's alive?' Ghrian asked, holding his sister's hand tightly. Alice stiffened and stared into my eyes, looking for answers I didn't have. What the hell were we going to do now?


	61. Battles and Complications

**Alice's POV**

I kissed both my children goodbye, leaving them with their Aunt Mirana. The History of the Kingsleighs was tucked away with the Vorpal at the side of my Bandersnatch. We were all at the border of Underland and the Outlands. Pamina and Folter was seated on one of her creatures, my little boy looked disappointed and my baby girl sulked petulantly.

'When will you come home?' Ghrian asked quietly, his blue eyes reflecting my own, the exact same shade.

'As quick as possible.' I answered as Gealach walked with purpose toward Tarrant.

'I still want to see Grandpa.' She insisted strongly. She was as hard-headed as I was or at least that's what Tarrant said.

'We don't know anything about this new land. It could be even more dangerous than Upperland.' My hatter explained as he ruffled her vibrant orange curls.

'Sounds like a challenge.' She said, puffing out her chest proudly. Tarrant chuckled and kissed her forehead as Ghrian took her hand silently. She rarely showed any vulnerabilities but with her twin it was different. I could see that from the way she squeezed his hand back tightly.

'It's not. We will bear back news soon. Take care, my little warriors.' I said, hugging both of them.

I sighed as my arms brushed the scabbards of their small swords which they now carried everywhere. Already their Hightopp blood prevented them from sitting still, having snuck off to learn swordsmanship before the age of thirteen. Of course, Tarrant and I found out and just decided to train them ourselves since they were so stubborn. It was then that my sweet sensitive son became fierce and relentless.

I released them as Tarrant mounted Bander. It was time though I felt like there was something wrong. I kissed their cheeks and jumped up on Bander, nudging him into a run as I waved back to the fading faces of my friend and children. Bander was slower today, the lazy bum. The sack of supplies thumped heavily against his back. Tarrant held my hand as we travelled through Folter's land.

**Folter's POV**

I was restless. I could admit that. Some renegades were running around, unhappy with my kingship. Mother didn't even know I was in the country but she was hunting them down so I shouldn't worry. But I was. There was a certain atmosphere lurking around and the animals began to shift uneasily. Mina furrowed her brows, sensing their thoughts and emotions with her skill. We entered a fog and things took a turn for the worst.

'Something's wrong.' Alice stated, drawing her sword far too loudly. Damn.

'Duck!' Mina hissed, jumping down with a small harp in her hands, fully prepared to use her music.

With a loud battle cry, we were swarmed by assassins. Fifty give or take a few, I drew my weapons. 'I am your King!'

'We have no King!' Came the loud chorus, charging at us. I stood my ground, slightly in front of my Mina, giving her the cover she needed. Sweet sorrowful music filled the air, accompanied by the ringing of three sets of clashing swords. We were badly outnumbered but I know that somewhere my army must be close. They were hot on the renegades tracks after all.

The fight raged on with Mina taking down most of them with her Living Music, in fact I'm surprised they didn't run for their foolish lives when they heard her deadly voice. We were being overrun though. Suddenly, I don't know how, Alice was backed against a tree, staring the man down even at sword point. Not one of us were close enough to help her. Then… a curious thing happened. The man dropped dead and revealed an angry Ghrian, wielding his bloodied sword. Gealach jumped out of the supply bag with her sword drawn and with a nod to her brother, the two ran into battle.

'No!' Alice screamed, watching as her nine year olds ran into the battle field. She ran after them. Tarrant's eyes widened with fear for his family and he cut down the enemy wildly, all the while calling out for them.

Pamina was looking frantically for her little cousins, sending her creatures to cut down more of the enemy. They were barely trained with only instincts to rely on and these were Outlandish assassins. We needed help! A great roaring was heard as my army flooded us, slashing down and trampling the enemy under their feet. It was over in seconds. Mother emerged and I thought I saw concern in her eyes but then it was gone.

'My Lord.' She greeted with a short bow. I bowed in return but responded in a less formal way.

'Mother. You came just in time.' I said, holding my hand out to Pamina who took it, glancing at the soldiers warily. They were cringing away from her. I smirked. 'Mina, perhaps you should put down your harp.'

She looked down at her harp, made an exasperated sound at me before growling at her creatures and tossing her harp to them. That if anything, made my soldiers more edgy. Mother watched with calm admiration.

'I wouldn't have hurt you.' She said indignantly, addressing the army before curtsying to Mother politely. 'Queen Mother.'

'Red Queen Pamina. Your skills are most impressive. You're as powerful as they say.' My mother complimented, taking a glance to where Alice was checking over her children in a very panicked manner. 'What is the Champion doing?' She asked with amusement.

'Her children snuck into our bags and joined the fight. Underlanders aren't trained till thirteen and these two are only nine. She was worried.' I stated. The concept of fearing for your children in battle did not exist in the Outlands. The twins studied my mother with much curiosity, their eyes shifting from yellow to blue and green.

'But they're Hightopps.' My mother deduced, only raising her brows in surprise. 'And what are you doing here, Folter? You didn't tell me you were bringing your lady and friends. I would have sent escorts.' She told me, scrutinizing Pamina. As far as she was concerned, Mina had changed my heart and doing so, my entire country.

'We were passing through to the country beyond on a personal quest for Champion Alice.' I explained serenely.

'Yes, but that depends on what's going to happen now that Ghrian and Gealach are here.' Mina said with a knowing look at the blood-covered family or fighters. Mother smiled slightly at the clearly Outlandish names. She gestured to the pathway the army had made.

'You and your company should rest at least. We will make preparations at the castle.' She said, then her eyes changed to one of slight concern but only I could see it. Had my mother thawed out from her icy exterior while I was gone? 'You have all been through a hard fight, my son.' Yes. Yes, she had melted some of the ice in her heart and some care was peeping through.


	62. Hightopp Warriors

**Tarrant's POV**

Alice was furious after she got over the shock. I was too of course. Nothing can describe the absolute fear I felt when I saw my Alice fall. I honestly thought she wasn't going to make it. So even though I was angry, I was also grateful that my son managed to save her. My wee ones were all covered in blood. They were so innocent though they had taken lives today. I had wanted to wait for that moment to happen later and I would've thanked the gods if it never happened but it did. At age nine, my children had blood on their hands.

My beautiful daughter was being strong about it, holding her brother's hand tight as she gazed after her mother who was walking ahead. My sensitive son held on to his sister tight and occasionally looked back at me where I would then give him a reassuring smile. He was worried because Alice was so silent. She would get over the anger though, most of it was directed at herself over not being competent with the sword enough that her babies had to put themselves in danger, saving her.

They weren't supposed to be so skilled, so obviously Mally had something to do with this. 'How did you manage to sneak into our bags? We clearly saw you with Queen Mirana when we left.' Folter asked curiously from the front, looking at my little ones with interest.

'Ghrian planned it all out.' Gealach smiled at her brother's genius. 'I was the one who stole Pamina's doppelganger potion.'

Pamina immediately started patting her waist where she kept her potion and sure enough, she stuck her fingers into two empty vial pockets. 'Sneaky little cousins.' She muttered.

'That's quite a feat.' The Outlandish Queen Mother complimented coolly much to the delight of Gealach who nudged her brother. He gave her a smile in response. 'Your rooms are the ones just ahead and Folter's is this one. A guard will show you to the dining hall when you're done.' She said, pointing to the different rooms before executing a short bow and walking away.

'Let's get you two cleaned up.' Alice finally said softly, exhaustion and relief overriding the anger. My twins went over to her readily as she pushed them over to a room. I followed and looked in the closet for clothing while my Alice ran the bath.

I sat down and looked over the black clothes, thinking for a bit before taking out the tools of my trade from the various pockets in my pants and coat. A hatter must be prepared. I was much slower today due to the recent fight. I had just finished altering Ghrian's clothing when he stepped out of the bath in a black towel. I handed him his clothes which he quickly pulled on. His hat flew out from the bathroom door before closing swiftly. I caught it to find that it was clean and wet. I hung it on the edge of a chair to dry.

When I turned around my son was already working on his sister's clothes calmly. He looked up at me and smiled, noticing my tired face. 'Rest Dad, I'll finish Gealach's clothes. Mama said Gealach won't be out for a while because her hair's all sticky.'

'Are you sure?' I asked, trying to keep in the yawn that was in my throat.

'Yes.' He confirmed, fingers nimble as he sewed clothes for his sister. He had the hands of a Hightopp just as Gealach had. Hands for making hats and fighting.

'Are you alright, son? About today?' I asked. Ghrian has always been sensitive and a bit strange even by Underlandian standards. Only me and Alice knew him and only Gealach understood.

For a moment he stopped and stared at his hands when he looked up, his eyes were swirling a deep ultramarine. 'I didn't want to do it. But Mama and Gealach were in danger.' His face was so sorrowful but he looked toward the bathroom and I heard Alice laugh and Gealach giggle. His mouth twitched into a smile.

'You did well.' I said, a hand on his shoulder before I went to lie on the bed for a well deserved nap. He smiled in thanks and resumed sewing, looking more at ease.

**Gealach's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in a thick fluffy towel, leaving behind my poor blood-spattered hat for Mama to wash. I'd killed people today. The screams and those thoughts kept running around in my brain. I shook them out. I spotted Daddy on the bed, sleeping and Ghrian was sitting on a chair with his head down, his hands holding a dress and a needle. It would've made me smile if I didn't know he was crying.

'Ghrian.' I called softly so Mama wouldn't see and Daddy wouldn't wake up. I walked over and he looked up, tears streaming down his face quietly; he didn't make a lot of noise when he cried, only if he was really sad.

I hushed him like I always did when he woke up crying from a nightmare and wiped away his tears with my hands. He made a low keening sound, like a poor animal in pain. It broke my heart and I hugged him tight. Poor brother. 'Don't touch me, I'm a monster.' His soft voice said, hoarse from holding in the sobs.

'No. Absolutely not. My brother's not a monster.' I told him sternly, hugging him tighter.

'Then who am I? Your brother doesn't kill people.' He asked, pushing me away a little bit. His eyes were all yellow and blue and desperate.

'You're Ghrian Hightopp, the other piece of our balance. You're the Sun, I'm the Moon. We're different and the same.' I reminded him. He looked at me and sighed but the colour in his eyes lightened, the yellow was disappearing. 'If you hadn't killed them then Mama would be dead and I would be dead.'

His eyes became afraid then but there was understanding. 'I'll never let anyone hurt you or any of our family.'

'Same here.' I said, kissing his forehead and thanking him for altering my dress, plucking it from his hands and hopping off to change in the closet. He smiled at me. He was my twin. The Sun to my Moon; we balanced each other out and kept each other alive.


	63. The Land Beyond

**Folter's POV**

We set off the next day, our energy replenished. Now we knew why the Bandersnatch was so slow. Ghrian and Gealach rode together on a horse from our royal stables and after a few safety precautions were stressed upon the young children by Alice, we galloped on to the lands beyond. I knew the place where the portal would be, it was impressed upon me as a child that it was an accursed place.

And it was no wonder. As we approached, the area and surrounding changed, lightened from black to purple to blue and soon the scenery seemed to colour regularly. Then we saw the door. It stretched up twenty feet tall and it was made from solid metal; it was covered with odd gears and twists that no key could possibly fit. There was no way we would be able to move it. That's when it appeared. I wasn't sure what it was. A creature of some sort, formed with colourful mist, it was constantly shifting shape.

'Answer my riddle and I will move the door for you.' It rasped out, crawling all over the rocks and dirt on the ground. It was, for lack of a better word, creepy.

'You could ask any riddle from anywhere. It's too wide a range.' Alice pointed out bravely.

'Then I shall pick one from your minds. Something forgotten.'

Mina thought on it and gave Alice a subtle nod, signaling that it would be safe. The creature seemed to deem Tarrant as a worthy mind and dissolved into his head partially, pulling out a moment later with a swirl. It seemed to be dancing with joy. Bright white oval eyes opened upon the creature and letters appeared in them.

'_Why is a raven like a writing desk?' _

Tarrant and Alice froze. 'I remember. We've never found an answer to this.' Alice said sullenly. Mina thought hard and I raked my own brain for answers but could find none. Ravens and writing desks were as different as you could get.

'Quills.' Ghrian and Gealach said in synchronized thought.

The mist squealed in delight, finally taking on the form of a white shadow. It looked even creepier now. It bowed in respect and twisted itself through the impossible gears on the door and with a growl that I had no idea doors could make, it swung open as easy as if it weighed nothing. Alice wasted no time. She galloped through, beckoning for us to follow.

The moment the last of us passed through the door, it closed and bolted rapidly and we were standing on the other side. It was half-dark, the clouds deep grey as it snowed blue. Mina shivered and I handed her my coat, remembering that she wasn't used to this icy temperature as I was. She thanked me and pulled it on along with Alice and Tarrant. Ghrian and Gealach huddled together under the cover of a thick blanket they had packed.

We trudged through the snow and the animals we fine with it but as we went on, the scenery didn't change at all which was strange because even in the Outlands the climates would change every few hours whereas in Underland the weather was even more fickle. We found ourselves wishing for warmth. Then all ideas of heat vanished from their mind as a creature appeared before Alice, chattering its teeth and hissing in an odd language. Tarrant was unfazed but stood protectively.

The damn thing was only four feet tall but it sighed irritably when Alice didn't understand and it jumped up to yank her thick coat's hood down. Alice reacted then, hastily pushing away the creature and reaching for her sword, her golden locks coming loose. The creature seemed in awe and then catching the glint of her weapon bowed both reverently and apologetically. Alice hesitated, looking at it suspiciously for a moment before tucking her sword away.

'Hatter, what the hell is this thing?' Alice asked her husband calmly.

'Why ask me? I haven't seen this creature before.' Tarrant mused, looking the creature over.

It beckoned for us to follow it and in a small movement in the distance, I raised my eyes and saw the rest of them. 'Should we follow them?' Mina wondered.

'Not much of a choice. There are hundreds of them in the distance. If they want they could just drag us. We might as well follow them, we won't find anything in this snow.' I told them grimly.

That was how we came to be trailing that odd creature, trudging through the strange snow. Mina was trying to converse in its tongue but she didn't get very far. She looked at me wryly when I asked. 'I can only roughly understand what they are trying to say. It's much more complicated than when I speak to the Underlandian creatures. And obviously, this one doesn't obey me.'

'What do you know so far?' I questioned, coaxing her.

'So far, that they believe Alice is… something important. There was hope in their voice when they mentioned her. Someone important to their king. I tried to tell them that she's his daughter but I don't think they understand or perhaps they already know.' Mina recalled, furrowing her brow as she thought.

'Have they said anything about the children?' I asked immediately, suddenly worried that the little ones might be in danger.

'Yes, they're sacred here apparently.' She said and upon seeing me complete shock, she poked me. 'You heard me. I wasn't joking. The only reason they're not honouring them right now is because they fear what Alice might do.'

'Interesting.' I mused.

'Isn't it?' She agreed absentmindedly as another creature tried to converse with her.

I grabbed her arm and pointed to a spot a few yards away. 'Look closely.'

We stared at the fuzzy watery looking atmosphere, focusing on it, suddenly it was clear and we saw the enormous black stone castle. Oh damn, it was huge and those creatures were walking all over the place, most of them making a runway to the entrance, prepared for our arrival. This was it. We were finally here.


	64. Kingsleighs Reunited

**Pamina's POV**

Trying to understand these creatures are giving me a headache, but we followed them nonetheless. It didn't take long before they led us into their king's chamber. There he was. Sitting on his throne with his head leaned into one of his hands. I've never seen anyone so forlorn, so completely broken. He looked frozen and there were pale wisps of smoke surrounding him, white shadows. Alice was stunned. Ghrian and Gealach stared.

The shadows shifted between the forms of Alice's mother, Helen, who caressed his face. He looked at her for a moment and made as if to kiss her but the smoke shifted again. 'I always fall for that.' He despaired, resigning himself to his fate.

The smoke changed and took the form of a young Alice who reached out for her father. He touched his hand to hers and caressed her cheek, making the smoke move. 'Darling Alice, I wish… Where's my Alice?' He whispered brokenly.

'I'm here, father.' Alice said, stepping forward and for a moment her father looked at her in pure confusion. Folter laced his hand through mine and I held it and hoped.

'Is that my Alice?' He wondered more to himself. Alice didn't care about the cold then, she ripped away the cloak and revealed a dark blue dress with armour bits.

'Father, look at me! I'm here!' Alice yelled, tears streaming down her face.

He seemed to realize she was there then, he made a strangled sound and leapt from his throne and rushed to take her in his arms. When his arms closed around her solid form, he began to mumble. 'Alice, you're here. My darling girl.'

'Daddy. I found my way back to Underland.' Alice said, pulling back to see her father's face. He hadn't aged a day.

'You're far from Underland, child. How long I have hoped for this day!' and without their noticing, the snow began to melt, sunlight shone through the windows.

'Father.' Alice brought to his attention the people around her. 'This is my husband, Tarrant Hightopp.'

Uncle Tarrant stepped forward and bowed to the king respectfully, awaiting verdict. I wished I could laugh at him. Folter chuckled. I elbowed him in the ribs.

'My girl's gotten married to a warrior as well.' The elder Kingsleigh mused.

'Alice is the most warrior in our little family. She's Champion of Underland.' Tarrant said proudly taking his wife's hand while being modest about himself.

'Grandpa!' Gealach and Ghrian exploded, running to him. His eyes glittered with fresh tears as he fell to his knees and held his grandchildren to him dearly, shocked and pleased.

'This is the Red Queen Pamina Hightopp, Tarrant's niece and Outlandish King Folter.' Alice introduced, taking my arm and dragging me forward. The king stood and kissed the back of my hand.

'You're very young for a Queen, aren't you? But it is the way of the Underlandian people. But how strange it is to see an Outlandish King that is not cruel.' He said, shaking Folter's hand. Then as if he could no longer control himself, he threw his arms around his daughter once more.

'I am proud of you, Alice girl. Now come, there is much to say and not much time to say it in.' he said ominously. I had a tingle down my back.

**Alice's POV**

My father was finally here. He was acting so strange though, slightly paranoid. He dragged us all into a room and bade us sit as he sent all the creatures away with harsh sounds of their own language. That surprised Pamina a lot. Ghrian could sense there was something wrong. He held onto his sister's hand like he wanted to run for it and Gealach was constantly looking around with her sharp huntress eyes for danger.

'You must leave as soon as we have spoken. You must be gone by tomorrow.' My father said urgently.

'Why? What is wrong?' I asked, holding my kids close.

'You're all in danger. You and your children especially, perhaps Queen Pamina as well. The elves have taken a liking to you and it's not surprising. They will try to trick you into staying as they did me.' My father warned, looking grave.

'What?' Pamina asked bluntly, keeping calm. 'Those things are elves? Do you realize they've mutated into something else right? Why are there elves here of all places?'

'This is Elfland, my dear. And yes, I realized that. The previous King was a friend of mine, his two children went missing and I was called to be regent while he went to look for them. They tricked me into taking the throne.' He answered patiently.

'We only just found you!' I protested, angry that we had apparently come all this way for nothing. My father's eyes softened and he spoke calmly to me like he did when I used to wake up from my night terrors.

'Alice, I have always protected you in this world and in our own, have I not? I do not want you to leave me, daughter… but I love you well as any father does his girl. I must protect you.' He insisted and he was right, I remembered now almost all my previous memories, how I walked with my father, constantly guiding me and keeping me safe.

'Why are they targeting us in particular?' I demanded, not liking where this was going. I ignored his previous words, searching for reasons; a way even when I knew at this current moment, there was none. I released my children and nudged them to their father so I could speak with mine.

'Women, especially warrior women who have spitfire personalities and fighting abilities are precious here, they are treasured here. Children are rare and sacred, worshipped even. They will not release you. Do not eat or drink anything from this land and do not let the white shadows fool you.' My father warned.

'Where has the old king gone?' I asked desperately. We came such a long way, only to be told we must leave. I cannot be satisfied with that. I will find a way.

'To find his children, wherever they have gone. They must've been drawn away by another world. I don't know anything else that would have been capable of pulling away Sylvie and Bruno.' He stated, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

'There must be something we can do to find him.' I pleaded. My father stared at me sadly.

'Until then, you must go, darling Alice. I will not see you or your children trapped in this land.' He said softly, coming closer to cup my face him his rough hands and to hug me goodbye. Then he turned to Tarrant who looked wary and concerned, our twins on each side, rigid and stiff, looking around the room with searching paranoid eyes.

'You take care of them, you hear?' my father said gruffly, grasping arms with my warrior of a husband who nodded his head seriously. 'Go now. I will keep them away. Make your escape.'

'Will you be alright?' I asked worriedly, picking up my little girl. She clasped her arms around my neck protectively, lovingly, giving me comfort.

'Don't you worry about this old man. You're a grown woman now Alice, with a husband and family. Protect them as I have protected you.' He said with a wry smile and with that, Pamina and Hatter pulled me out of the room, running for our lives and leaving my father behind to suffer once more. Tears of rage and sorrow blurred my vision.


	65. Sylvie and Bruno

**Melancholetta's POV**

'You shouldn't be here if you can't fight.' I said gently, helping the little girl up to her feet. She was very pretty. All gold hair and shining skin. Vulnerable. She had no weapon with her. I could tell she wasn't from this world much less this kingdom.

'Why do I have to fight?' She asked innocently.

'If you don't fight, you might die.' I explained, confused by her words. Did she not know our customs here?

'That's quite harsh, isn't it?' She questioned. I smiled at her pure heart and helped her dust her dress.

'This kingdom is strong because of it. You seem lost. My mother is Queen here. Would you like some help finding your home?' I asked as kindly as possible. She beamed at me.

'You're so very nice! But I have to go get my brother. His name is Bruno and he gets very upset when he's separated from me. Maybe I'll see you again and we can play together.' She said instead, smiling sweetly. She ran off in the long grass and I watched her go.

The air around me shifted and I dug out my weapon, whirling quickly to face the intruder, only to see a tall familiar figure in black, smiling wryly down at me. 'Were you expecting someone else, my little perfection?'

Only one person called me that. I tucked away my dagger and hugged him tightly. 'Daddy!' He swept me up into his arms and swung me around, laughing as our wild hair flew in the breeze.

'Let's go see your mother, shall we?' He asked, pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded and he swirled me into the darkness, carrying us to the shadows in mother's throne room. The warriors bowed low and mother smiled, gliding elegantly to my father.

She kissed my cheek and my father's lips in greeting. 'Where have you two been?'

'You're daughter was just helping another royal. I wasn't aware that the little faerie princess was visiting here.' Daddy said. So he had seen me talking with her… I didn't know she was a princess.

Her brows furrowed in concentration. 'What faerie princess? I have no other royal visiting here.' She replied.

Daddy looked surprised. 'The faerie princess Sylvie. What is she doing here then?'

**Gealach's POV**

Life went back to normal after that. As normal as things could go. Daddy sewed and Mama trained and studied. She tried so hard, looking for a way to get back to Grandpa's kingdom. Ghrian and I didn't really feel like thinking about it so we poured our hearts into our swordplay and making hats. Ghrian liked making hats and clothes better though. He felt guilty every time he manages to wound me.

I like the thrill of the fight though, the speed, the skill. It's like a dance. Sometimes we rode on Bander but lately we weren't allowed to because Bander's gonna have puppies. Aunt Mirana says even if he's a boy, he can have puppies and Mama said, we could each have one. I'd love to have a little Bander as my own. Ghrian is helping me think of names. King Folter and Pamina have got all lovey-dovey… it's kinda gross.

Ghrian thinks it's sweet. I don't know why. I was training with Ghrian when Mama pulled us out into the castle, looking really excited. Daddy was talking to Aunt Mirana in the throne room. Both of them looked up when we came in. 'There's been word from Bellator's kingdom. Sylvie's been sighted. They invited us to go join the search party. They'll be sending Letta here in the meantime.' Aunt Mirana said, handing a scroll to Mama.

I could tell Ghrian was happy too. 'Letta's coming?' We asked together. Daddy smiled and nodded.

'Why are they sending her here?' Mama asked, confused but satisfied.

'The search party is a bit too… it's not a place to risk the only heiress to. Besides, Letta was supposed to come learn some Underlandian skills anyway. Since you and Hatter will want to go. Ghrian and Gealach may reside with Pamina. I myself will go with you and leave things to Cheshire.' Our beautiful Queen stated… running around the whole kingdom with Cheshire! How wonderful!

**Bellator's POV**

'Are you not glad to be seeing your cousin and friends again?' I asked my far too quiet daughter. She was very contemplative today.

'I'm just thinking about Sylvie. We are not hunting her, right?' She asked quietly, thinking on things. She was so different, sometimes playful other times serious.

'No, my child. She is a faerie princess. Even I would not dare harm a hair on her head. Do not worry about her. We shall rescue her.' I promised, stroking my girl's pretty wild hair.

She smiled up at me with her moonlight skin and those captivating eyes. I bent and kissed her forehead. I will miss her whilst she is away. 'Letta, my perfect one, I love you so very much.'

She mumbled one in return as she hugged me hard. She smiled at me one last time before she opened the large blackened door and slipped through it, gone from my sight.

**Melancholetta's POV**

I was falling through the door. I thought I was supposed to walk but falling was fine. If I could just angle my body a little bit, I shouldn't break too many bones. I smiled peacefully as I saw the greenery approaching faster and two familiar figures watching me. Looks like my bones are saved. Ghrian and Gealach caught me, all three of us pulled to the ground.

I stuck my head up with a grin as I got up, helping my friends. Gealach beamed and enveloped me in a hug. Ghrian was shyer but he came forward and whipped out something, holding it out to me. I took the black fabric and traced the silver wolf that had been embroidered on along with the stars and a crescent moon.

I threw my arms around him and squealed happily. 'Thank you!'

'It's just a small present.' He stuttered in shock. I pulled away and we raced back to the… what are those furry things?

'These are Bandersnatch puppies. They're pretty big so we're riding them back to Marmoreal.' Gealach said, hopping onto hers. The creature was more lively than its two littermates.

'You can name yours if you like.' Ghrian said, gesturing over to the grey-black 'puppy'.

They were all just a little bit smaller than horses. And my puppy waited, staring into my strange eyes deadly quiet. 'I think I'll name him Silence. He's pretty quiet.' I said, mounting the beast.

'Mine's called Star and Ghrian's is Pounce.' Gealach said, seeming to hold back a snicker.

'What?' I asked, confused.

'I named him Pounce because when we went to choose our pups, he knocked me to the ground.' Ghrian said, sticking his tongue out at his laughing sister. Pounce grunted stoically. Hard to believe.


	66. A Faerie's Innocence

**Ghrian's POV**

Gealach and I ran beside each other, Letta chasing from behind. A wild hysterical giggle slipped past my lips. Gealach winked and I grinned, understanding perfectly, we split up. Letta came after me, the slightly slower one. I felt my blue eyes, green with happiness and mirth. Too bad her black ribbons were with Gealach!

I slipped myself down a hill, skidding fast. I tumbled on a rock on the way down, a sharp stinging going up my arm. I bumped into something squishy. I opened my eyes with a moan. Baby blue eyes looked back in my sky blue ones, shading down from their panicked yellow. Those eyes were so innocent and compassionate.

'Hello.' I greeted, blinking at this strange little boy.

'Hullo! Are you okay? That looks like it welly hurts! You're dripping!' The boy said, his words stumbling out all funny. He took out a handkerchief and wiped up the blood on my hand. I plucked the stone out with a wince. There was a strange feeling from this boy. A tingling under my skin. I wish Gealach was here.

'I'm okay. My name is Ghrian by the way!' I said, smiling at the friendly boy. He smiled back happily.

'My name's Bruno!' He replied. My smile stuck on my face. Letta slid down the hill and sniffed the air.

'Why do I smell blood and faerie?' She asked, walking to us. I held up my bloody arm and then pointed to him.

'It's Bruno, I think.' I said, watching her face carefully.

'Do I stink?' He asked, smelling his armpits. 'Hey that rhymed!' He squealed joyfully.

'Hi, Bruno! I'm Letta.' She introduced, smiling at him almost deceptively sweet. It was amazing. He beamed back. 'Your sister Sylvie is looking for you.'

He sat down and pouted impressively. 'I won't go! She always makes me do lessons!'

'But Bruno, she misses you very, very much. You don't want to hurt her do you?' Letta said, playing his innocence. He looked at her unsurely, this was very amusing.

'Hurt Sylvie? How will it hurt her?' He asked. Letta smiled sadly but her eyes looked like Chessur's when he caught a bird he wanted to eat.

'She loves you very much. I bet she'll hurt now because her brother is wandering off and she can't take care of you. She must be worried _sick_.' Letta stressed the last word. Bruno now looked very distressed.

'I made Sylvie sick?' He asked with sad eyes that threatened to spill tears of innocence and naivety.

'Don't worry, we can help you find her. Then she'll feel all better. She might give you a little kiss.' Letta said, honestly kind now, stretching out her hand for his. Bruno took it readily, falling into her well-intentioned trap.

'Sylvie's kisses are the best!' He cheered, following Letta up the hill just as Gealach slid down looking around for me. I made her worry. A little guilt filled me up.

'Are you alright, Ghrian? I felt some strange feeling through you. I thought you might be hurt.' She said, her emerald eyes shining as her hair fanned out like wild fire.

'I'm just fine, Gealach. We found Bruno. You past right by him but you were probably too focused on finding me to notice him and Letta.' I said, taking my sister's hand and pulling her in that direction.

Letta moved faster than expected. God knows which way she's gone off too now. A dark gray blur flew out towards us, I pushed Gealach away from me so she wouldn't get squashed. I was knocked to the ground, his heavy paws leaning lightly on my chest, his face looking perfectly calm and expressionless.

'Hello Pounce.' I greeted patting his paw, he let up immediately, waiting patiently for me to get up. Another bright silver jumped out from the trees and gave her brother a light bite near the head, reprimanding him for jumping on me. Star bounded over to Gealach and my sister hopped on easily. I jumped up on Pounce and we rode our Bander-pups back to Pamina's castle.

We met Letta halfway, still holding Bruno in her arms, riding on Silence. He grunted and we aligned with them, rushing into Salazen Grum. Pamina looked up from her horde of creatures, waving them to leave her. She came over, King Folter just beside her, eyes fixed on Bruno.

**Letta's POV**

They found Sylvie too and Aunt Mirana was the one to convince the clever girl to come to Underland. The Champion Alice looked very pleased. Like she had triumphed over a great obstacle. I wondered what it was. Bruno rushed out of my arms the moment he saw her. Both of them cried and she kissed his cheeks while he clung to her lovingly.

How strange. Mother looked at them with furrowed brows, like me. 'Mother, are they always so soft?' I questioned.

'The faerie… are born like that. They are a peaceful people. There is not fighting in their country. Not even spars.' Mother said but I could see that she didn't quite understand either.

'If they do not fight at all, how will they defeat their weakness. How will their country be strong?' I asked. It didn't make sense to me. My kingdom with all its people, we fought, we fight for our principles and honor and belief. We are warriors that defend ourselves. We are tough and strong.

'Faeries are too innocent and naïve to fight, perfect one. They don't have differentiation between weak and strong.' Mother stated, looking dubiously at the amount of tears spilled between the two siblings.

'But… how do they survive? When they are so soft and fragile. They look so breakable. It was so easy to manipulate the faerie prince. Though his sister is smarter, she is only more wary, still too naïve.' I was struggling to understand these creatures. Mother looked impressed with the words I was saying. Why? It was only the truth.

'And what would you do about that, my daughter?' She asked with a small waiting smile. I looked at the two children.

'I will do nothing. It is not my business.' I said decidedly. Why should I bother about what is not mine? It is not the way to meddle in people's matters unless they ask it of me. Mother's eyes seemed to sharpen, searching eyes. I recognized them. Daddy taught me how my eyes could understand people to their depths. Mother is looking for that gift, she wants to see.

'You will let them perish, Letta?' She asked quietly, looking for my answers. The answers my eyes will give me. I looked at them and smiled.

'They survived for centuries. They will live on. Not all the world is black and gray. They are the white.' I said serenely.

Mother placed a hand on my shoulder. 'Ah, my little girl, you know the best ways to make me proud. Let us go home. Your father waits. He wants to dance with you.'

I grinned and walking beside her I realized something else. 'Even in our black, the darkness holds love, does it not?'

'How else are you here?' She laughed, alighting a small kiss on the crown of my head. 'You are created of the love of dark beings.' I beamed proudly.


	67. Perfect Purity

**Alice's POV**

'No idea? How could he not have told anyone anything?' I demanded, looking at my best friend. She cringed. I sighed an apology. It's just that we were so close. So close to freeing my father. 'Can't we just send the kids back?'

'You can't expect children to rule a kingdom.' Mirana said, looking down at the wide trusting eyes of Sylvie and Bruno. They were sweet and cute but just a bit… lily-livered, I think Tarrant said.

'Where do we start looking?' I asked in exasperation. God knows how faeries survived… maybe they're immortal? Oh no, wait… they live on love alone…

'We don't.'

I stared at her in shock. What was she saying? I felt my eyes about to pop out at the suggestion of… of giving up! This is my father! And not only that but an entire kingdom and she wants to just…

'Calm down, Alice. That's not what I meant. The Faerie King is drawn to his children. The only reason he hasn't found them is because they were split up and they kept moving. We now have only to wait for his arrival.' Mirana said, patting Sylvie's shimmering locks with a smile. Faerie dust fell from her hair and she beamed widely. Bruno had his arms clasped lovingly around her neck… what was that?

'Sylvie, darling…' I called. That was the only way to address someone so fragile and delicate. She turned to me and curtseyed. She understood that I was Champion, a respected person. Her brother… understood things a lot less. 'What is that around your neck?'

'Bruno's arms.'

'I meant the necklace, sweetie.' I said, utilizing my entire patience. Thank god my children are lovely and strong and not irritatingly… What in the great mother of all…? The pendant twirled. Blue, red, blue, red, blue, red…

'Oh, what a lovely enchantment!' Mirana squealed excitedly, extending her hand. 'May I see it?'

Sylvie placed it in her pale ivory hands. She flipped the pendant. And then again. _All will love Sylvie. Sylvie will love all. _Interesting. Made sense too. No one so far could resist the charms of the little girl…

'Mirana, is that why she's taken root in the hearts of everyone here?' I asked bluntly. Mirana let the pendant fall back to Sylvie's chest.

'Not at all. You see, Sylvie herself is an enchantment. She is the most powerful charm to be made. No one can resist her. She is a faerie princess. The necklace represents that she is heir to the throne.' Mirana explained with a smile. So Sylvie was powerful… a human spell… okay…

'Why not Bruno?' I asked simply. The boy was as innocent as her, always meaning well and afraid to harm others.

'He cannot ascend the throne. He is the land. Royal faerie children always come in twos. One will be the heir, to rule the kingdom. If Sylvie dies or leaves when she is Queen then this situation we are in will repeat itself. The other child will be the land. Their lives are tied to their kingdom. The child who is the land is basically its manifestation. That means if Bruno were to feel pain, the people would feel pain and the flowers, for example, would wilt. If he dies, the land with its people will die.' Mirana explained to me. I took in the information and analyzed it. Seriously? There was one huge, gigantic flaw in this system.

'So no one has ever killed the 'land child'?' I asked disbelievingly. God, that is amazing…

'Of course it's happened before! From the ashes of faerie deaths come lives. Faeries are pure, you see. Two faerie children will emerge from the deaths of all, even more pure than the previous generation.' The White Queen said looking almost enviously at the innocent children.

'Pure is pure, how do you get more pure?' I questioned, my head beginning to hurt. There was a lot of purity going on.

'Faeries can do it! They somehow make themselves even more pure! So pure that by now, the comparison between my White Kingdom and Faerie Kingdom is black to white!' She near wailed. I struggled not to chuckle at her dramatic show of emotion. So that was why she was looking at them so jealously.

'I think your kingdom looks lovely, your Majesty.' Sylvie offered, curtseying to Mirana.

'It's welly pwetty!' Bruno said as well, smiling his assurances. God that was really sweet of them…

'Thank you…' Mirana sighed, composing herself as she stroked their lovely soft hair and led them away to the kitchens to feed them. 'Alice, your children have been missing you. Go see them!'

She didn't have to tell me twice. I dashed out and ran, instinctively jumping over a pink hedgehog and sliding under a purple elephig. That's what I call it anyway. It looked like an elephant plus pig and they come in pastel colours. Wonderfully nonsensical.

I saw my kids, grabbing onto their hats, leaning forward as they raced forward on Star and Pounce. Bander looked at me, then looked at his pups longingly. I jumped and we took off, easily overtaking my twins. They looked indignant and pleased at the same time. 'Mama!' They called together. I loved that word.

'What do we hunt this fine afternoon?' I yelled back at them; it was a game between us. Playfully hunting a poor helpless someone… Not hurting them of course!

'Who else?' Ghrian laughed, wild and free. My beautiful boy… sweet on his sister, brimming potential and imaginatively intelligent…

'Daddy!' Gealach confirmed with a hysterical giggle. My lovely little girl… fighting fierce for her loved ones, hard work-derived skill and daringly bold…

I barked out a sharp, breathless laugh. My loving husband… forever pleased to sacrifice anything for our family, multitalented and bizarrely muchy… 'WE HUNT!' I screamed our battle cry, leaping into the forest with glee.

All of us… dangerous, insane and unpredictable… We were not filled with innocence. That had been tainted with the blood of fighting. We were not completely pure. Sorrow and pain took that from us. But we hold on to the light and stand up for what we believe is right, struggling against our darkness and the darkness of the world around us. That's what makes us truly pure. And good god, how I loved my perfectly imperfect family!


	68. The Perfect Mother

**Faerie King's POV**

How long have I been travelling? So long I couldn't remember my name. I walked and flew and sailed, feeling the magic of my precious ones. My darling children. I always felt their magic, I clung on to it. I had to find them, take them back to our kingdom. We would be a family again. My friend was still there. I'm so grateful and so sorry I've suffered him.

But I would do it again for my children. They are what matters. Finally they have stopped running. I feel myself getting stronger, my hope increasing every step I take towards their bright, pure innocence. I would free my friend. But first I must get my children. I must make sure they are safe and unharmed, that their innocence be untainted. They are the light of my kingdom, the light of my eyes. My Sylvie and my Bruno.

I am a blind man searching for the Sun. They are my Sun. I will find them and take them in my arms again. They are my entire world, my reason to exist. To love them is all I will ever want or need.

**Alice's POV **

We were still waiting on the faerie king to arrive. I walked with Mirana in the castle. The kids were playing with the other royals. Tarrant was babysitting the magical pair. They seemed to make Mirana very happy. She was almost always seen with them, giving them sweet treats and flowers, taking them for walks and playing with them.

Her face was always so radiant when she was with them, just like she had been with Pamina. 'Mirana, why don't you have any children?'

She blinked in surprise at my sudden question. 'What do you mean? I have my sweet Pamina!' She laughed.

'No, I mean, why don't you settle down and have a family. It's obvious you want one.' I voiced my opinion as usual, then realizing something, added more gently. 'Is it because you can't trust anyone to be the White King?'

Mirana was quiet for the longest time. We walked the empty halls, moving to a more remote part of the castle. She looked quite depressed. Instantly, I was sorry I had said anything. Damn my ill-timed curiosity. 'That's not it. I fell in love with a man before. He died in the war…to protect me. I would've married him. Even so we would not have children.' She said softly.

'Well, why not? You're the perfect mother.' I said, using a truthful compliment to make her feel better. She turned to me and I saw shining crystal clear tears, pooling in her dark eyes. Mirana didn't cry often.

'Because even though I love children, my body is not made to bear them. I was born incomplete. Unable to bear the children I so loved. Racie may have been jealous of me all these years but she had the one thing that I could never ever have.' Mirana cried, spilling those big fat tears down her porcelain cheeks. 'The pride and joy of bearing a child.'

'Mirana…' I started, hugging her. She hid her face in my shoulder and sobbed, her elegant frame shaking. Now I really felt terrible. 'I'm so sorry.'

'I always wondered how she could be jealous of me. I wondered if she knew how lucky she was to be a mother. That's why, I was so angry when I found Pamina. I was so happy to be a mother. I could pretend for awhile that I was her real mother.' She confided. I stroked her pale hair. Poor Mirana… she was a great mother…

'Pamina calls you Mother. That's what makes you a real mother. Her love for you.' I told her earnestly. She straightened and wiped her tears away with a sheepish grin, smiling as though nothing had happened… Mirana was too good at hiding her pain. That would mean she's had practice. How long has she been doing it? 'You know you can talk to me whenever you like.'

It was sad that the perfect mother could never be one. 'Alice, you're the best friend I've ever had.' She said, hugging me with light laughter as we began walking to the gardens where Tarrant would be.

I saw my husband, giggling on the ground with a mini tea party spread out and all the children there. Gealach giggled hysterically as Bruno fumbled with the cubes of sugar. Ghrian served Sylvie some strawberry tea expertly, as efficient as his father. She accepted it with lady-like thanks. Ghrian blushed. My little boy wasn't used to proper young ladies. He was used to little girls who fought and ran and tumbled around. Poor thing was so awkward here.

'What proper ladies and gentlemen!' I exclaimed, coming to the end of the table. Tarrant looked up with adoring eyes. I loved those eyes. They coloured purple. I loved him too… 'The Champion has arrived though, so let's have some real fun!'

My hatter groaned aloud. 'Not the hunting again…' He muttered, complaining. I laughed at him.

'Of course not, just a nice game of tag.' I offered instead. Tarrant's green eyes lit up happily. He was a fast runner. Bruno's eyes also sparkled. So I chose him. I touched my fingertip to his little button nose with a playful smile. 'Tag!'

I ran for it. I watched Mirana do the same to Gealach who took off after her immediately. When Chess appeared, he nearly got run over by an excited Ghrian. 'Goodness!'

'Chess!' I squealed girlishly, scooping up my fluffy friend. He allowed me to pick him up. I set him on my head and continued running. He sighed.

'I come with news from Pamina. The faerie king has stumbled into her kingdom. She's keeping him there for the time being. The children can return to him now.' He said in a monotone. Everyone stopped running at once. I saw Mirana's face fall before she beamed brightly. She was too good at that.

I would make Mirana feel better later. The faerie king had arrived. We would give him his children and accompany them to their kingdom. Then I can finally get my Father back. Mother and sister still to be told. They would be so happy…


	69. Faerie Kingdom Restored

**Pamina's POV**

Folter stood beside me as I struggled to keep the anxious king waiting. Bloody hell, was it hard! He would do everything from wandering the gardens, or more like running to pestering random people. Mother was on the way with the two faerie royals… I couldn't wait till she got here. Folter… was trying his best not to laugh at me. I elbowed him in the ribs.

A familiar grunting found my ears. Alice's not-so-frumious Bander was like music to my ears. Thank god! Alice rode in leading the sort of procession. Mother was next on her white mare, the two children riding with her. The Faerie King leapt with a joyous shout and ran to his children. He picked them both from Mother's horse and engulfed them in enormous hugs filled with a father's love.

I would've been touched but I did have to babysit those two for a time. It was all very mushy. He set his children down with kisses on their faces and held them close as he clasped Mother's hand and kissed it, going down on one knee. What in Underland's nonsense is that man doing? Then I saw it. He looked up with completely smitten eyes.

'Oh… this is…' I trailed, not even finding the words. Folter merely blinked.

'Do give me the privilege of hearing your name so that I may thank you properly, my fair Queen.' He requested. Oh good god, this was mushy!

'I am White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal.' She introduced, flustered and pink-cheeked. Alice gaped openly. She was definitely not the mushy type.

'Such a sweet name! Fitting for a sweet lady! Please accept my heartfelt thanks for returning my dear ones to me.' He said, bowing even on one knee. This is very uncomfortable for me…

'Why… thank you for the flattery, my lord. It was a pleasure.' My mother said awkwardly.

'The lovely Queen that is red has told me that you wish to accompany me back to my kingdom. I would be honored with the presence of such a pure graceful dove.' He said, looking at her with love-struck eyes. Mother looked at Alice, panic in her eyes. This is so nauseating.

'Not me personally, but my Champion. You placed her father as Regent.' Mother redirected expertly. I could practically read out the words in her mind screaming 'Don't say another word!'

'Charles' daughter?'He asked, turning almost reluctantly to Alice. Alice bowed in return, hiding her shock.

'I am.'

'You are a strong warrior woman. My kingdom greatly respects the Champion of the beautiful White Queen Mirana.' He proclaimed. Alice blushed with all the mushy compliments he was dishing out the Mother.

'It might be just my upbringing but I find this sickening.' Folter whispered quietly in my ear.

'I wouldn't say sickening…'

'Will you be accompanying us as well, sweet dove of Marmoreal?'

'I couldn't bear part with my kingdom…' Mother excused once again.

I changed my mind completely. 'Extremely sickening. Let's leave.' I whispered back. Folter faded us back into the shadows, moving us away quickly. God, I loved this man.

**Alice's POV**

Bander ran with Mirana's horses, keeping pace. I'm so glad that exchange is over. That was… terrible. Even now I can see the absolute adoration in his eyes. It's not like I didn't love my husband with all my heart but… people no matter from what land or realm should never be so… squishy? What's the word? I don't even want to think about it. What's important is getting my father back.

We passed through all obstacles easily. The creature we faced before moved away upon sight of the three faerie royals. The snow from before faded away as soon as Sylvie entered the land and the moment Bruno's feet touched the ground, flowers and trees grew with amazing speed, revealing a land that was beautiful and amazing. Literally rainbows and butterflies.

The faerie king took his children's hands happily and walked into the castle. The strange creatures looked wonderfully lovely now, speaking in a tinkling sound like soft ringing bells. Bruno and Sylvie spoke to them fluently. They seemed delighted to get the two children back and bowed reverently before their king.

We entered the hall and I saw the white wispy smoke had dissolved and my father waited excitedly. He made a strangled sound of happiness upon seeing me and I smiled proudly. I could finally have him back. 'I thought this day was impossible.' He admitted as the king walked up the steps to the throne.

'I believe in six impossible things every day before breakfast.' I told him. Sylvie and Bruno giggled and ran around the foot of the throne, playing joyfully.

'Charles, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Be free, my friend.' He said, helping my father off the throne. They clasped hands for a moment and then my father was off, running to my with open arms and the familiar adventurous smile I had grown up my whole life seeing.

**Helen Kingsleigh's POV**

God, will you help my brave daughter bring my loving husband back? My eldest daughter sat beside me, eyes closed and mouthing words of hope for her father and little sister. I touched her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at me. My poor girl. 'Do not worry. Alice can do it.'

'I know she can. I can't help worrying.' She said. Suddenly she laughed a little lightly. 'I was jealous of her imagination but I loved her for it too. I used to sneak her out of lessons sometimes and try to teach her myself.'

I smiled at her. She was a wonderful elder sister. 'I know. I watched you from the window but didn't have the heart to stop you. The two of you were always so close.'

'I couldn't teach her though. I always ended up reading her stories by the river. She liked to lie amongst the daisies. She made me two hundred and eighty four crowns throughout our childhood. I counted.' She admitted sheepishly. 'I dried and kept the first one.'

'I loved to look at you two together. She really loved you so very much. Always looked up to you. Your father always called you two his girls. When he left, you stopped going to the river with her. I went rigid. I wish I hadn't.' I said regretfully. Maybe then Margaret wouldn't have married that idiot. A knock on the door sounded and I jumped once and paused. Then realizing who it could be, I ran to the door and wrenched it open. There he was. The man I loved with all my being.

'Hello, pretty Helen.' He greeted cheekily. I threw my arms around him, etiquette be damned! He was back.

'Father!' Margaret called from behind me. I forced myself to let him go so Margaret could hold him. 'Hello, how has my big girl been?'

She was crying with joy just as I was. He pulled us both into his arms and wiped our tears away, hushing us. 'Don't cry. My girls shouldn't ever cry.'

Alice slipped into the house, her husband and children beside her. I rushed to her and kissed her cheeks. Margaret also came and wrapped her arms around Alice. 'Thank you, little sister.'

'Don't thank me. Come visit me sometime! I must go now. Our times are different. I think I've been gone a week by now. I'll arrange things with Mirana so you can come.' She said with a pleased smile. My beautiful wild baby girl. 'Be happy.' She impressed, holding her daughter's hand, they ran back to their world. A world I would love to see.


	70. My Pretty Racie

**Iracebeth's POV**

I am a fool. The biggest fool in the universe. I'm setting myself up for pain. Why am I doing this? I don't even know why. There's just…a need. In the dead of night, my daughter sleeps. I creep towards… that room. That evil place. I pressed my hand to the cold wood. I crouched down and brushed my fingers across small crescent indentations. My daughter's nails from so long ago. How scared she must have been. Do I still want to do this?

I pushed the door open and went inside, turning and shutting the door quickly. Do I turn around? I… don't have a choice by now do I? I already came. I might as well repent. I turned around and fell to the ground. It was there as she promised. There was a splatter of dark dried blood on the wall. My Raevir. And there was a smaller spatter. That damned Stayne. It was terrible. I could see clearly, the marks on the carpet where his body laid. I spotted the blood on the balcony when his head went… down… down… all the way down into that stupid moat of mine.

Tears filled my eyes and spilled over easily. I remember that night so clearly. That night, I remembered all the love letters he would fly in through the window. The pretty dresses and hats he would gift me with at random. He was always working on something for me. He told me, I was the perfect model and I would blush. Here… in the same room I agreed to his death. Did he remember those things when he died?

I hoped so hard, so very hard… that he knew I regretted it. How foolish I am to have killed the one I loved so much more than anything, the one who loved me beyond all reason… Idiot… I'm such an idiot…A big head with no brains. My breathing caught in my throat and tears flowed faster. I wish he was here. Where is my Raevir? My beloved madman?

'Do you remember?' I whispered to the air. How I wish he could hear me wherever it is all the pure, untainted innocents go after death. 'I used to call you a madman and you'd say 'madly in love'.' I whimpered and shut my throat, it changed into a low whine instead.

'Do you remember, my Raevir? I went to go kill your clan…' I cried out. I regret that so much now. 'They were your family, you loved them. But when I came back, you were here. You sat in our bed with our sweet one in your arms, sleeping so soundly. And you said 'Thank god, you're safe'.'

My chest heaved and hurt. I touched my tears and touched the bloodstain. It was his. It was all my fault. Why couldn't I see how much you loved me? Why was I so blind? Now all I can do is sit here and cry and talk to myself and wish that you were still here to love me!' I half screamed, choking on my tears and sorrow. A soft hand caressed my face and I froze, eyes wide. Smooth, scarred fingers that I knew too well to mistake.

'Aye, but I am here now. Even when I am not, my love is always with you, my silly Queen.' His low tone said gently.

I looked up and those same fingers wiped away my tears. 'Raevir.'

He clucked his tongue at me with a soft smile. His fingers felt so real. He felt so real… I wanted this all to be real… 'What are you doing, pretty Racie? Don't ruin your beauty. My girl should never cry.'

'You're not real!' I accused, tears falling anew. His fingers worked furiously and he sighed. His lips pressed against mine and I felt that familiar warmth. I don't care if he's not real, I held on to him, tangling my fingers into his hair, our mouths moving in tandem… my Raevir… just as skilled as before. When we parted, I felt dizzy and super special. My insides were all goo. It felt like I was sixteen again.

'I'm very real, Racie. I can only see you once, you know. Only because I love you so much. This is my one chance, don't spend it crying.' He demanded of me. I wiped away my tears and he kissed my forehead lovingly.

'I will never understand why you love me so much.'

'Don't try then.' He urged with a smile. 'Just feel.' He kissed me again and again and then he stared into my eyes, showing off his own purple ones. Purple.

'Those damn purple eyes, they haunted me since that day. Have you been watching me, my madman? You would've seen the moment I realized just what I had done.' I said, staring into those adoring bright eyes. He whispered Outlandish to me as I spoke the words. He grinned wildly at me then.

'You were in exile. Tied to that bastard. You woke from a dream and you were frightened. Yet when you turned, you called my name. That idiot didn't wake and you cried yourself to sleep again. I wanted to hold you very badly then.' He told me. I remember that night clearly. My Premonition and Dream Wandering made me have nightmares some times. I always called for Raevir.

We spent the whole night long, talking and laughing and kissing. I loved remembering all the times we would run in the gardens and he would catch me and pull me into his arms, we'd go tumbling down the hill and he'd kiss me under the stars and speak poetry in Outlandish to me. His hobby was to make me blush. His greatest achievement he said, was marrying me. His joy was knowing he was the father of my child. His only sorrow was leaving the family he loved.

I finally told him all my regrets and what I truly felt. He watched me all the days I went to the memorial and traced his name. I scratched our names into the tree where I sat when my head got big because he came for me. He made me feel so lucky to be me. He made me feel special. I never imagined a world without him. When he was gone, I realized I couldn't bear to lose him. I had no one. No one to love and feel special and vulnerable with and tell all my secrets. To trust my heart to. No one to love me for all my terrible, horrid qualities.

We talked about Pamina too. 'Ah, my sweet one. That Folter of hers, he loves her as much as I love you, Racie. I don't need to worry about her anymore. That man will treat her like she's his entire world.' He sighed happily, smiling like a proud father. Then he smirked. 'If he doesn't, I will put him through hell.'

Then all too soon, the sun began to rise and we were running out of time too fast. I wanted to beg Time to stop but he wouldn't stop for me… Raevir knew I was panicking because I clutched onto his strong arms, not wanting to ever let go. He stared into my eyes and tilted my head up once again, pressing our lips together in a very warm, loving kiss. When we finally parted, his eyes were purple. If I had Hightopp eyes, they would match his.

'I love you. Well and truly. And I am so very sorry, my madman, my King.' I murmured, my voice breaking. My proud haughtiness always left me when I was with him. He chuckled and sighed longingly, wiping away my fresh tears.

'There you go again with your crying. I know you love me, Racie. I don't doubt that. It kept me going all the way. I love you very much, my pretty Racie. You were the last thought I had. I will love you forever, my Queen.' He promised, kissing me one last time. Then Raevir was gone.

The sun shone in on me, warming my face. I opened my eyes. Am I mad? Did that happen? Was it all a dream? I touched my lips, still warm and wet and sore from a night of kissing after all those years. He was here. He was really here. 'Raevir.' I whispered. But only silence answered me. Now he was really gone. I prayed hard that I would see him again one day.


	71. Red King Folter Hightopp of the Outlands

**Folter's POV**

It's time! I will do it tonight. The sun was already setting and the letter I snuck in between her harp strings were sure to be found. The moment the sun set over the horizon. She appeared behind me on the balcony, a smile of her face. She was my strange creature, perfectly flawed and fierce yet beautiful and so very loving. She changed me.

'Folter…' She said and I opened my arms to her. She settled in them easily, as if she had been doing it her whole life.

'I have something for you, Mina. I have something to ask you.' I said nervously. A vicious Outlander, nervous about the response of a woman. Amazing.

'Ask it then.' She said breathily. I wanted to kiss her. So I did, placing soft caresses of my lips on the skin of her neck. She shivered in delight.

'Mina, strange creature, I want to marry you.' I whispered in her ear, huskily, hoping hard, it sounded convincing. She froze and looked up at me with shocked, confused brown eyes. So warm they looked, even on a night so cold.

'I love you but I can't, Folter.' She said sadly, stroking my face with those sinfully soft fingers.

'Why?' I asked patiently, I knew she might refuse, I was prepared to meet any obstacles. I swear I'll win this debate. I'll settle everything… until there's nothing left to make her say no.

'I… I cannot leave my kingdom. I can't be an Outlandish Queen.' She said, stuttering only a little, her eyes were a little blue. I cupped her face and chuckled, moving my hand to tuck away a stray crimson curl.

'I'm not asking you to. I will be happy to be yours, Mina. I'll be only too pleased to take your name and have our kingdoms joined under your ruling.' I said, pressing my mouth onto those searing lips. She gasped into my mouth. I pulled away with a grin. 'You have changed me much. I want my kingdom to change too.'

'You…' She started but I captured her lips again. 'You…' She tried again, again my lips intervened.

She clapped her hand over my mouth and I had to smile at that. So many years and she was as strange as ever. 'You really want to do this? Take my name and join our kingdoms and… be mine?'

'All yours. Completely and utterly.' I promised, moving her hand away. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush to my chest, our bodies pressing together. She blushed prettily. 'Mina, marry me. Let me love you.' I said in low tones, kissing her pale neck. I felt her swallow.

'I… I…' She stuttered, her arms draped loosely around my frame.

'I will worship every inch of you forever, my strange creature. Don't you know that? It's my hobby.' I stated without shame, sucking on her skin lightly. She gasped.

'What are you?' She breathed out.

'Yours. I live to love you. To be all yours.' I swore fervently, meaning every word of it. I only wanted to spend my life with her. To be able to hold her on nights like this one and the day after it. I want that more than anything.

'I'm yours. You're all mine too then.' She said, accepting. Euphoric joy exploded with me, filling me with ecstasy. I pick her up and spun her around. My powers snaked away from my center, marking the back of our hands with identical marks. The marks of soul mates. My precious strange creature, my fiancée.

**Pamina's POV**

It took forever to plan because Mother was overseeing it. Momma was overjoyed to find out and helped wherever she could. Folter surprise me with his presence at sudden times of every day. His mother came with guards escorting her and a serene smile on her face, the first sincere smile I ever saw her give her son. My dress was made by my own hand and his suit by Uncle Tarrant. My little cousins became flower girl and ring bearer. I forced Chess into a dress to become my maid of honor.

It was a wonderful moment when after the ceremony, standing as a married Queen, I proclaimed his new title. 'I give you, my husband, the Red King Folter Hightopp of the Outlands!'

My people were happy. Celebrations went on the entire week. I wish my father could see how happy I was. It was going to be hard. With the Outlands still unused to the idea of mercy and love but we could do it. I truly believed that. Nothing would stop me from being happy. Folter was always with me, calming me down and advising me, saying wise things. He was a good King and the most loving husband. He was always there in the morning when I woke, I woke to his bright magical midnight eyes.

He still teased me half to death anyways, kissing me in the square or taking my hat and running off or sometimes, spooking me with those sneaky little shadowy tricks. I blushed every time and the townspeople and my courtiers would giggle and gossip and blush. In the mornings when I went to research and study, he'd train in the field and make it impossible for me to concentrate while he unfairly flexed his muscled form. Then he'd come and watch me study, saying absolutely nothing and the most smitten smile on his face. Idiot.

I wanted to hit him some times but he'd catch my wrists and kiss me… He loved doing romantically embarrassing things to me and sometimes he just followed behind me as I walked in the gardens his cute face adorably concentrated as he tried to make sense of the things I read. Like a confused little puppy. He's always so awfully cute except for when he tries to annoy me on purpose. He helped often with paperwork and plans when I needed him.

When I didn't need him, I'd find him creating havoc in the city, a line of children dancing around him as he led them everywhere, playing a simple happy tune on one of my instruments. He loved children. He really did. I knew he wanted one. I did too. At night, he worshipped every inch of me as he promised and laugh when I'd giggle like a small child. I walked down the castle steps now.

It finally happened and I had to tell him now but he wasn't in any of the usual places. Suddenly firm hands curled around my tummy and squeezed lightly. 'Scared you, Mina?' He asked playfully, chuckling. If he wanted to scare me then fine, I could play that game too.

'Don't squeeze too hard, Folter. Babies are fragile.' And life was perfect…


End file.
